ANBU Elements
by x-EliteAssassin-x
Summary: Naruto has grown up in the ANBU, he is changed and stronger. He has strong friends and the Kyuubi to help him! But now his life is turned upside down, he must drop the ANBU elements team and go to the academy to train to become a Genin! AU strong Naruto.
1. Young ANBU's

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly!

June: this came to me suddenly so I'm going to write it :P

Kit: what you mean is that you haven't shut-up about writing a Naruto fanfic and you've finally got on with writing one because you've got time off school!

June: yeh…that too! Oh and sorry if Sai is OOC. Oh and don't worry, its only this chapter that has so much OCs in it, but that was because Naruto needed a background, so I tried to make them intertwine with the story as much as possible.

xxx

ANBU Elements  
Chapter 1: Young ANBU's  
Written By: June x

xxx

Kakashi looked down at the small boy lying on the floor, the boy was lying in a pool of his own blood, his breath coming in rattling gasps. His eyes flickering, showing two beautiful sapphire eyes that sparkled like the oceans depths, usually there would be a glint of mischievousness in those eyes, but the only emotion they showed now was desperation.

Kakashi tore his eyes away from the small boy and looked around the apartment. Blood was smeared over the walls, blood he knew was the boys, some of the smears spelt words such as DEMON! EVIL FOX! DIE! BRAT! MURDERER! and so on. Kakashi turned his gaze back to the boy and studied his injuries more carefully now, there was a smell of burning flesh where a vial of acid had been poured on his hand, he was suffering from a poison induced fever and was covered in cuts and bruises, his right arm and left leg had almost been completely hacked off and is chest stabbed making his breathing laboured. All in all it was a truly horrific sight. Kakashi sighed at the stupidity of the villagers and gathered the boy into his arms with gentleness similar to a fathers, and rushed over to the Konoha Hospital.

xxx

Naruto woke up breathing heavily as he remembered what he could of that night. -- He had first been attacked by the villagers who'd then proceeded to destroy his apartment and then an ANBU had come, Kakashi had come. Kakashi had picked him up and taken him to the hospital where he recovered for two months, and in the meantime Kakashi had seen the Old Man Hokage.-- Naruto knew little of what took place, except that as soon as he recovered he was sent to live in the ANBU headquarters. He'd been living there for 6 years now and today was his tenth birthday! Naruto thought about the past 6 years.

Naruto had grown a lot under the ANBU tutelage, he was already at a high Chunin level in taijutsu, and low Jounin level in Ninjutsu, and was currently improving on his terrible Genjutsu and even worse Kenjutsu. But Naruto knew despite his faults, he was well above Genin level in all 4 areas, and so was extremely advanced for his age, it was just an added bonus that he had enormous chakra reserves that were double Kakashi-sensei's and he healed at an abnormally fast rate, all thanks to a certain 'fluff ball'. Naruto had been informed of his 'furry little friend' when he was about 6, and one night had a rather dangerous encounter with said fox in the recesses of his mind, since then he and Kyuubi had a strong mental link, in all true honesty he was surprised Kyuubi-sensei wasn't up yet.

Yeah, Naruto was being trained by Kyuubi. It wasn't common knowledge though and only a select few people knew, most people thought he was just practicing, but in reality he was increasing his speed and stamina along with creating some new jutsus, the fox really was an extremely useful source of information. Along with that he was often trained by his father figure Hatake Kakashi and some others who were close to him, Kakashi mainly trained him in Ninjutsu, Anko-nee in Kenjutsu, Yamato-sensei in Taijutsu and his best friend Raven in Genjutsu. As his thoughts turned to Raven his gaze wandered to a photo on his bedside table in the picture there were 5 people, Raven, Llida, Kawaii, Sai and himself, they were his best friends and as a group they had been through a lot together.

Raven was in best words, pleasantly dark, cold, sadistic and regularly emitted a strong killing intent. Raven had grown up in ANBU, damn her Otou-san for being the top ANBU Captain, sure it came with the advantage of being an advanced shinobi for her age, but it also came with the price of boredom and the only boy who had been her age was a boy named Sai who never showed any emotions and was absolutely no fun at all. So Raven spent her life being trained by the sadistic and crazed kunoichi Anko, which she had to admit, was evilly fun at times. Heh heh. So you can imagine how happy she was at the age of 6 to gain a best friend in the 4 year old who one day appeared at ANBU Hq., her sunshine, Naruto Uzumaki.

About a year later Raven was told after passing a rather pathetic Genin exam that she would be a replacing a kunoichi on a team that had graduated 3 years previously the word fun sarcastically jumped to mind. On her team was none other than two well known Uchihas, Uchiha Itachi and Shisui. After meeting them and feeling Itachis killer intent she got the feeling they would get on just fine, and so they did, later that year they took the Chunin exam and all passed, Raven though was not recognised and many people thought it was only thanks to the Uchihas she had made it through, Raven did not bother correcting them, 3 years later Raven was engaged to Itachi through an arranged marriage, Damn Uchihas, in the same year Itachi went ballistic killed all Uchihas except his Otouto. Raven was of course in the ANBU retrieval unit that went after him, the end result: her team mates lay dead and Raven in a Mangekeyo Sharingan induced mental coma, which Naruto managed to pull her out of 2 months later.

Llida was an Earth nymph, and had been found to her horror by Orochimaru and had grown up with The Sound Five, who in her time were the Sound Six. But as you should know serpents aren't welcome in the Garden of Eden, and so Llida being the good little nymph she was ran away and found protection in the form of Konohas ANBU, she and another girl Ichigo-san had been replacements for Ravens team which had earlier that year disbanded, or so she was told.

Kawaii Ichigo originated from the Hidden Mist Village, hell her Otou-san was the fucking Mizukage, she had been on the Hidden Mist Hunter squad along with her best friend Haku, who had one day betrayed them to join a S-Rank missing-nin called Zabuza Momochi, stupid fucking boys, hurt by the betrayal and immensely pissed off from the misdirected ridicule that her father and Aniki had aimed for her, she also ran away and joined Konoha ANBU.

Little is known about Sai; he was orphaned as a child and was brought into Root, an independent subdivision of the ANBU, which trained him to have no emotions whatsoever. Sai at some point in time met an older member of Root who took a liking to Sai's drawing ability, and Sai came to think of him as a brother within the organization. Eventually, his brother died of illness, and Sai was once again alone in Root. Sai is a talented artist, and claims to have drawn thousands of pictures. Despite the magnitude of things he has drawn, he has never given one of his works a name, his lack of emotion making it impossible for him to give something a title. His drawing abilities are also the source of his jutsu, and by drawing things with a brush on his scroll he is able to bring his drawings to life. In doing so, Sai is able to create birds that he can use for flight, creatures that he can use for attack, and clones of himself to be used for reconnaissance. But Sai soon found a relief to his loneliness in the form of a blonde boy and three girls.

Naruto, looked at the picture and thought of his friends, yep they were a strange bunch alright. Not long after forming their friendship, they had started to train together, and had unwittingly formed a team.

Raven was the tracker of the team, Raven had a strong mental link with ravens, and so she used them for tracking and information purposes, even from birth Raven couldn't be found without a raven by her side, hell she had yet to be seen without 2 ravens by her side. Ravens best areas were Genjutsu and Kenjutsu, Anko had trained her in sword wielding for a good part of her childhood and Genjutsu was something she had picked up from the Uchihas, Genjutsu being one of Itachis strong points thanks to his Sharingan Mastery, with the exception of Kurenai, there had yet to be a team found that could rival the team Genjutsu of Raven and the Uchihas. Raven wasn't good in Taijutsu as she preferred long range combat, Raven could only perform one kind of elemental Ninjutsu, and hell did she excel at it, Raven was a Lightening Mistress, she could regularly be seen drifting across the skies of the Hidden Village in a orb of Black Lightening, followed closely by her ravens.

Llida was the teams' healer, being an Earth Nymph, it was in her nature to be nurturing towards all living things, and she also excelled in one area of Ninjutsu, that of course being Earth. She was better than Raven and Sai in Taijutsu, and was learning from Raven in Genjutsu, and for the love of kami-sama, she could not do Kenjutsu. Of course having been brought up in the Sound Six, she also had a dark side, get on the wrong side of her extremely kind nature and you could find yourself in a hedge of black thorns tortured to death, Naruto knew that not to be a pretty sight from experience.

Kawaii Ichigo 'cute strawberry' was the teams' thinker; sure to any outsider she just looked like your average blonde, who liked to wear an awful lot of pink! But Kawaii was very intellectual, so if you ever happened to see her reading what looked like a fashion magazine, you should probably take into account that it was a scroll of some sort under henge. Kawaii excelled in the Ninjutsu element of water, she was the teams' best strategist and Taijutsu user, she couldn't do Genjutsu, but was learning from Anko in Kenjutsu, and boy did she pick up skills fast.

Sai was well, Sai. If it ever came to it (which it rarely ever did) but if it came to it, Sai being the emotionless killer he was, would play the part of the betrayer. Once he had supposedly betrayed said team, he would then release them and they would turn on their enemies, but this scenario had only ever happened once and as far as the team was concerned once was enough. Sais Ninjutsu element was Fire, this however did not come as surprise, when Kawaii described the reasoning, "Guys, shut the fuck up and think! Sai excels at drawing, right? Why? Because of all his stored up emotions, it would only make sense that fire being the most passionate element of all would go to Sai, because he stores up his emotions he has got to have a hell of a lot of passion and anger stored in him!" Sai was the teams all rounder- he didn't lack in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and his Kenjutsu was high for his age, but at the expected ANBU level.

Naruto was the teams' fighter; it just came with the stamina. Naruto of course was the best at Ninjutsu in the team, this coming from the Kyuubi and other Senseis, and also from Kyuubi always encouraging him to make his own Jutsus. Narutos element was wind and Naruto had proved his true ANBU genius by creating many techniques with his wind element, this was then encouraged even more when Legendary Perverted Sannin Jiraiya came to Konoha for a visit, Narutos Wind Rasengan was a known deadly attack. Kakashi had also taught Naruto in Kage Bunshin and he regularly used them in his Taijutsu, his Kenjutsu was only slightly better than Llidas and his Genjutsu was rapidly improving thanks to Raven.

Realising that they all had different talents and elements, they had a formed a team. It was the strongest in ANBU as well as the youngest, one 10 year old blonde boy, two 11 year old girls, and two twelve year olds who had grown up in ANBU. They covered each others weakness' and improved on them, their strengths were emphasised together, and all this only strengthened their already rock hard friendship. As a team they were known as The ANBU elements, it was crappy sounding first, but then the Old Man Hokage had surprised them by giving them a scroll which had previously belonged to the Yondaime, who was famous for his seals (the team knew about the Kyuubi), in the scroll they had the Element Seal, along with other Element Jutsus. So when the ANBU element team had been sent on its first mission, their opponent learnt the hard way not to mess, simply put he got his ass kicked element style.

Naruto looked at the picture again and laughed silently, they all looked so natural. They were all sheltering from the rain underneath a tree which Llida had grown. Up in the branches sat a girl, with raven hair that came down to her hips with what would usually be her bangs and fringe tied in a bun, which was held with a raven feather, while the rest was loose except for one of her bangs which refused to stay put, and framed her face beautifully, her skin was lightly tanned, and her eyes were gazing somewhere into the distance, her eyes were a dark shade of purple, matching her eyes was her outfit, she wore a black dress, that draped on the arms and ended in a black feathery tutu, and on top a dark purple bodice with black lace. The girl was surrounded by ravens, one perched on her shoulder and she looked in deep thought. _Raven._

Leaning against the tree trunk at a side angle was a very tanned girl, with wavy brunette hair which came to the small of her back, it was tied in a half pony tail. She had brilliant green eyes, which even in the photo you could see they flashed like emeralds, she also wore a light green dress, which on her lithe figure looked graceful and flowy, she seemed to be on full alert, with a small smile on her rosy lips. _Llida._

Sat on one of the roots was a blond with wavy hair that ended at her shoulders, it was kept out of her eyes with a small alice band, her eyes were a rare colour and were a bright and vibrant pink, she also had a peachy complexion. She wore fingerless pink silk gloves which ended at the elbow, a white dress and pink leggings. She looked very similar to Barbie. But despite her image she was engrossed in a rather thick novel with a lip-gloss covered lips in a pout and her brow furrowed in concentration. _Kawaii._

Stood just in the cover of the tree, and sweating were two boys in a spar. One had raven locks which ended at his jaw line, he had dark eyes and a pale complexion, though he was clearly out of breath, his face showed no emotion, the boy was wearing normal ANBU gear except on a much smaller scale, strapped to his back was a long black katana, which it seemed he was starting to unsheathe for the spar. _Sai_

The other boy was a blonde with messy hair, which seemed out of control, he had sparkling blue eyes which clearly showed his excitement and joy at the spar. The boy was wearing eye-gouging orange shorts and a black t-shirt; he looked a bit like Halloween. The boy was standing in a Taijutsu fighting stance, heavily breathing and prepared for his opponents next attack. _Me! The Wind Element of ANBU elements, Number one ninja of Konoha and one day Hokage! Dattebayo!_

**Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself their kit, hokages are wise, and you're a impulsive gaki **said a voice suddenly in Narutos head.

_I was wondering when you would wake up Kyuubi! Do you know what day it is today?_

**Halloween?**

_Argh! No! What made you say that?_

**2 facts kit 1) you dress like its Halloween 2) its October**

_Baka! It's my birthday! 10th of October! My birthday! Today i'm 10 you uncaring baka of a fox!_

**Oh! You mean I've been stuck in here for 10 years already! Dang!**

_Why you selfish fox! It's always about you! Never mind i'm double digits!_

**Oh don't tell me you're gonna sulk**

_Damn right I am! _Naruto finished blocking out Kyuubi.

And with that final note the blonde haired ninja got up and dressed.

xxxTBCxxx

June: yes, so there you go, Narutos party in the next chapter than after that, he goes to the academy and so on and so forth, except with some authoress twists. I need votes on pairings though I have to know what people want, and how the relationship works, is it perverted, is it angst etc. June x


	2. Party and Separation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Raven, Llida, Kawaii Ichigo, Jiino Nara, and Nina Hyuuga.

June: okay hopefully this will be a long chapter

Kit: if you can stay awake that is

June: yeh, well schools a drain at the moment

Kit: hug its okay Junie, I will protect you from the evil that is haunting you

June: riiight, you and what army?

Kit: what! I need an army!

June: yep, trust me the girls I go to school with can be such bitches, I regularly wish I had an army.

Kit: (lil chibi face) I'm scawed of your scoowl

xxx

ANBU Elements  
Chapter 2: Party and Separation  
Written By June x

xxx

Naruto was so excited it was his birthday and there were so many things to do!

Narutos Birthday List:

-Spar with Sai  
-Surprise Raven by creeping up on her then glomp her  
-Prank the Hokage with Kawaii  
-Force Llida to throw me a PARTAY for this evening  
-Nick Ankos trench coat for the hell of it.  
-Burn Kakashis Icha Icha Paradise collection.  
-Attack Genma with his toothpick  
-Put a bag over Yamatos head, stupid Ghoul Eyes  
-Bore boring Nara Jiino  
-Convince Nina Hyuuga that her destiny revolves around me  
-Attend the ANBU party!

Yep, it was going to be a long day, and hell Naruto was going to love it!

First thing first, attack emotionless bugger Sai.

"Oh Sai, come to Naru-kun..." Naruto sweetly called out.

Somewhere in the ANBU training grounds Sai shivered, that tone was never good. CLANG! Just in time Sai had blocked a kunai aimed for his head.

"Impressive Sai, your reaction was fast, your katana wielding has gotten a lot faster." said Naruto jumping down from a tree.

"Yeah well, I couldn't let you get ahead of me. I'm glad to see now that all my extra training with Yamashiro-senseis paying off!" Sai replied with a smirk. Aoba Yamashiro had been a friend of Ravens, similar to Raven he used crows in his attack and for tracking, he often helped Raven train her ravens. Anyways, when the ANBU element team found out Sais fire affinity Raven had recommended Aoba-san for his sensei. You see not many people knew as many Fire techniques as the team would have liked, they had really been the Uchihas clan speciality, but Aoba-san knew a wide range of fire techniques and had ended up becoming Sais own individual trainer. And with this in mind both boys went for an all out training spar.

Sai quickly ran forward katana ready and aimed at Narutos arm in hope of disabling it, seeing this Naruto flipped over him, landed behind him and kicked him in the back, quickly regaining his balance Sai turned round and stood ready in a stance, katana still drawn. Naruto flipped back and quickly performed a mass shadow clone jutsu to keep Sai busy and with that jumped into the trees.

Sai had just finished the last of the clones off and looked around, no Naruto, and then he heard it, it started off as a low rumbling and then it got louder. All of a sudden the earth was ripped apart from beneath his feet, a storm was gathering in the sky and lightening and thunder was everywhere, Sai was barely able to keep himself on the ground when the hurricane appeared he used a lot of chakra keeping himself still, and then he was in the eye of the hurricane and the earth stopped shaking, the hurricane than vanished. Within a second there was water everywhere he was almost drowning as whirlpools kept pulling him under, the ground was rising into a point and the water went as quickly as it came, and with that the pointed mound erupted, magma oozing everywhere, Sai jumped and barely avoiding it, landing on a tree which not long after caught fire, in a matter of seconds Sai was surrounded by fire, and then that also flickered than went.

Out of breath and losing chakra fast due to the constant change of surroundings, Sai was barely ready for the strong gale which followed next, and this time it came with hail and a sandstorm, being forced back and down by the batterings from the brutal wind, Sai was really fed up when a blizzard started, he couldn't see anything, he hadn't had a moment to perform a hand seals or a counter attack, he just needed an opportunity, but by now Sai was beginning to freeze, and so was his surroundings, everything was covered in ice. Sai looked down at his feet they also were freezing, and the ice was slowly creeping up his legs, in a moment he'd be immobile, he needed to do something and quick! "Kai!" Sai yelled barely releasing the Genjutsu in time, and with that Sai collapsed to his knees low on chakra, and mentally exhausted.

"What the hell was that?" Sai quizzed

"That would be my new Genjutsu: Natural Disasters." said Naruto from behind him, Sai span round and began to form hand seals.

"Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto dodged the fireball and aimed three shuriken at him.

"Mass Shuriken Replication!" Sai barely dodged the thousands of spinning stars that came flying at him

"You missed me," came the mocking remark from Sai

"Not quite," and with that Naruto made a hand movement as if he was grabbing something and jerked his arm backwards as if he was pulling something. Sai saw the chakra strings attached to the shuriken to late. Covered in cuts and barely standing on his feet, Sai pulled out all the stops

"Elemental Style: Passionate Flames!" Sai yelled using his very own team jutsu, barely making it out of the overpowering flames Naruto appeared covered in burns. Tired Naruto aimed a kunai at Sai, which landed miserably at his feet and then, EXPLODED! Thrown back and lying on his back, Sai was weak and semi-unconscious but he still felt the Kunai pressed against his neck.

"You lose." came the whisper in his ear.

After fully recovering from their spar, Sai decided he was a sore loser.

"I only lost, because I didn't use any of my ink jutsus."

"Well you should be more trained in your elemental jutsu anyway!"

"You didn't use your element though,"

"If I specialize in one area I'll become weak, you know I need to train all my other skills against you Sai!" Naruto whined

"Whatever dickless!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME? YOU BIG FAT LOSER!"

"Nothing! **Naru-Chan!**"

"I am not a girl!" Naruto screamed

"Well, you sound like one! See ya Naru-Chan!" and with that Sai ran off, leaving Naruto to throw his tantrum.

xxx

In a tree close to the ANBU Hq thousands of ravens were squawking and flapping around a girl. Raven was sat on a top branch in a full blown mind link with her ravens, it was like their council, all of them were trying to give her their information that they had gathered on Konoha for the past month. It was giving her a headache.

"Okay talk one at a time! First let's start with the Hokage."

"The Old Man has been doing the usual supplying missions and so on and so forth, but recently he has had that academy teacher Iruka-san in, they were discussing a new student."

"A new student, he'd be joining the academy late in the year, must be a newcomer. Ravens who watch the gate, have any of you seen this newcomer?"

"Raven-sama, I regret to tell you nobody has come to Konoha for 3 months as a newcomer. The last newcomer entered at the southern gate over a year ago, he died six months ago."

"Strange, I wonder who would join the academy this late. Is there any other news of importance or interest?" no came the reply and with that the ravens took off, that is except for two.

"Raven-sama?"

"Hmn..?"

"Do not over think this; I know what direction you're thinking in."

"What if I'm right, the other 4 members of the team aren't officially genin yet. It could be them."

"Wrong Raven-sama, Llida is an official genin of Otokagure and Kawaii is an official hunter-nin for Kirigakure. That only leaves Naruto and Sai, and if I remember correctly the informant only said one new student. The Hokage would have to be crazy to split you guys up!"

"I guess..."

"Oh and don't look now but Narutos trying to surprise you again."

"Thanks." and with that Raven reached out behind and grabbed the hand that was about to surprise her, and flipped the owner over her head. Naruto landed on his back with an oomph sound, Raven then gracefully jumped out the tree and landed by Narutos head. "Morning Sunshine, so how does it feel to be 10?" and with that Naruto tackled her down with a hug.

"Oh! You remembered, Rae (A/n Narutos nickname for Raven it's pronounced Rai which is like a play on words, because Rai in Japanese means lightening, and Raven is a Lightening Mistress) you're the best mate in the entire world!!!"

"What do you mean I remembered? Of course I did! You haven't shut up about it for the past week!"

"Well Sai never said nuffin..." Naruto mumbled

"Well that's Sai and this is me! Now then my little Naru-Chan, shouldn't you be pestering someone for a birthday bash? And oh before I forget, if you pull any pranks today they cannot be major ones ok? Do you hear me Naruto? It's been a decade since the Kyuubi attacked. Now I know this is delicate for you Naru-Chan and it's not your fault your birthday is on the same day but, some people are in mourning and I'm sure Kyuubi agrees with me on this one, but you need to show a little bit of respect. K, Naru-Chan?"

"…I am so limiting your time with Sai!"

"What?"

"You kept calling me Naru-Chan! And I am not a girl!"

"Yeah, well its cute and Sai's right it suits you! Now then what does Kyuubi say?"

"I don't know."

"Then ask him!"

"I would, but I'm not talking to him right now!"

Raven sighed, "Why not?"

"Because he was being selfish! He didn't give a damn that it was my birthday; this day is about me too!"

"1) Naruto you've got to stop being so sensitive!  
2) As I said before you have to be tolerant of others today, most people are only thinking of the Kyuubi.  
3) Today is about you so go pester someone for a birthday bash!"

"Ok! Oh and before I forget, I used the new Genjutsu you taught me on Sai!"

"How'd it go?"

"He lost!"

"Take it badly?"

"Yep!" Said Naruto with a grin! And with that Raven laughed and Naruto set off for what was next on his agenda.

xxx

"Well?"

"What?"

"Any ideas?"

"Raven said nothing major right?"

"Yep"

"Well does that include hanging the 'Honourable Grandson' from 'Hokage Mountain'?"

"Considering that's such a good idea, No I don't think so!"

And that is how Konohamaru was found hanging off the thirds nose! Kawaii and Naruto celebrated their grand prank at Ichirakus for breakfast, now 2 things you should know is that, as written before, Kawaii is a genius, but like Naruto she often uses her strategy skills in pranks, the other thing is that Naruto when not at ANBU Hq is a completely different person. Naruto never forgot what happened to him when he was 4, he never forgot the reason he was brought to ANBU Hq, the place he now considers home. Naruto doesn't trust the villagers and for a long time wouldn't leave ANBU Hq at all, so one day Kakashi gave him a gift, Kakashi and Naruto were very much like a father and son, so Kakashi had realised Narutos wariness of the villagers. Kakashis gift was none other than a black mask, exactly like his own. So whenever Naruto went out, he'd wear the mask as his protection, Naruto was always cold and untrustworthy of the villagers.

xxx

"LLIDA!" came the shout from the hyperactive blonde. Llida gave a sigh, _why me? Why is it always me who has to throw the party?_

"Llida?"

"Yes Naruto"

"Can you throw me a party this evening?"

"Why me? Why not any of the others?"

"Because you're the most responsible!"

"Ravens our leader, surely she's the most responsible."

"She'd make it all black, grim and miserable!"

"Kawaii?"

"I am NOT having my party PINK!"

"Sai?"

"Does he even know how to throw a party? And anyway, everyone knows you're the best at throwing parties Llida!"

Llida sighed, "I guess so"

"Thanks Llida you're my favourite nymph!" Naruto declared

"That, would be because I'm the only nymph you know" with that Naruto hugged Llida and ran out the room. The beautiful Earth Nymph was left with a small smile on her rosy lips.

xxx

Naruto was whooping for joy who would have guessed his two favourite senseis would be such easy targets. Anko had been in the shower when Naruto had crept in, and there on the back of the door was the infamous trench coat, Naruto had quickly unhooked it and ran out the room. Next were Kakashis books, when Naruto had entered Kakashis room he hadn't expected him to be out and have left his books behind, but it just made the job so much easier! The poor perverted books never stood a chance against Narutos fireball jutsu which he had forced Sai to teach to him. And just before he left Naruto had to add the final touch by leaving Ankos coat in the perverts' room.

Anko was furious and screaming in frustration where was her coat?

Kakashi was distraught and in mourning! His poor beloved books! GONE! And then he spotted it the coat! _ANKO! Yes, it had to be Anko! She always had a thing against perverts! _Grabbing the coat Kakashi stormed out his room, only to walk straight into his suspect.

"MY COAT!" Anko shrieked "You Fucking Pervert!" Anko yelled grabbing the coat and putting on quickly.

"Oh! So you admit you have a thing against perverts! Well I don't see anything wrong with a bit of indecency here and there!" Kakashi unwisely yelled back. By now Anko was steaming and so continued to beat Kakashi senseless, to the complete entertainment of the ANBU element team and Naruto who was rolling around on the floor crying tears of laughter.

xxx

Genma was tired; he had just come back from a week long mission and hadn't slept for 5 days. But his rest was not to be, for at that moment a blonde blur rushed at him, yanked his sebon needle out of his mouth and proceeded to give him the Thousand Years of Pain move accompanied with the senbon needle. Genma was going to be limping for quite a while he decided.

xxx

Naruto found Yamato sleeping.

_Like taking candy from a baby_

**You're so immature**

_Hey! I'm not talking to you!_

**See what I mean!**

_Would you shut up for a second, I need to concentrate so I can put this bag over his head already._

**Does the bag have holes?**

_No why?_

**Because he'll suffocate otherwise**

_Oh_

**Baka, and before you return the insult just remember, I just stopped you committing a murder**

Naruto never did put the bag over Yamatos head thanks to Kyuubis observation.

_So have you been enjoying the little show of pranks?_

**Yes, actually I have. I was wondering how these ten years had gone past so quickly, but after those pranks I realised I could never got bored in your mind.**

xxx

"Jiino"

"What?"

"Nothing"

A sigh..."So troublesome"

"Jiino"

"What?"

"Nothing"

A sigh... "So troublesome"

"Jiino"

"What?"

"Nothing"

A sigh... "So troublesome"

_How much more do you think he can take?_

**Try another three times**

_I still don't get this plan, if I was Jiino I'd get pissed off not bored_

**Trust me, and anyway it's been all you for the past couple of pranks, my turn.**

_And you call me immature, childish fox_

**At least I'm not the greedy vessel **Kyuubi replied, mentally sticking his tongue out.

_I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that and for my own sanity please I beg of you don't EVER stick your tongue out again do you know how demented and bloodthirsty you looked!_

**Just play the prank KIT!**

"Jiino"

"What?"

"Nothing"

A sigh... "So troublesome"

"Jiino"

"What?"

"Nothing"

A sigh... "So troublesome"

"Jiino"

"mmn"

"Nothing"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"WAH?!?"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Lazy genius, hold on a sec. he's asleep I bored the Nara, I bored the Nara, I bored the Nara" Naruto sang this over and over again accompanied by a victory dance, until about half an hour later when he was showing no signs of stopping anytime soon a certain kitsune got involved.

xxx

The Hyuuga was sat in a library looking out a window, Nina was a very different Hyuuga, and she originated from the Branch Family, but was in no way loyal to the Head family, she was unruly and considered herself to be Narutos mother figure. She had long blonde hair which she kept in a bun, and the Hyuuga eyes, her skin was pale and because she always looked tired many people thought she was ill, actually it was quite to the contrary, she was exhausted from too much exercising, it was hard trying to keep Naruto in control, today of all days.

First Nina had, had to split up Kakashi and Anko, and then heal Kakashi, and then scold him for being a possible bad influence on her son. Then she and Kakashi had, had a visit from Sandaime about his grandson, who woke up this morning hanging off Hokage tower, Nina had then set off in search of Naruto a lecture prepared. Kakashi had been the one who had found Genma; he had then brought the poor man in limping. But Ninas trail had run cold at Jiino Nara, who it seemed had been bored to sleep, which even she had to admit was an amazing feat for the blonde boy, considering how Naras could usually withstand the most mundane of things. Nina was dragged out of her dream world when the door behind her opened, and in stepped the boy who consumed her thoughts.

"NARUTO!" she scolded

"What?"

"Don't what me! You have been playing pranks all day, and today is NOT the day for them!" at this Naruto grew angry.

"What's that supposed to mean, today is my birthday. And like it or not I WILL celebrate it, how I WANT to!"

"Naruto, you just can't, not today!"

"What, I'm doing as Raven advised, I'm not pulling any major pranks, and I've only pulled them here in the ANBU Hq!"

"Naruto… today just can't be a happy day..."

"I'm really trying to be tolerant and considerate of others today, really I am. Please Okaa-san, don't be mad." Nina couldn't say no to that pleading tone and puppy dog eyes. Especially when he called her Okaa-san

"Fine, but I have to go now, places to be and then I need to get ready. But always remember my destiny revolves around you."

"Okay, see you at the party!"

"Naruto, there's something I need to… well what I'm trying to say is that…"

"Hmn?"

"It's been a decade since Kyuubi attacked, and well… it's compulsory that all Konoha nin attend a gathering in remembrance of that."

"So?"

"Well, what I'm trying to say is I can't come to your party, no-one can." at these words Naruto ran off crying tears freely streaming down his face.

-- Knock, Knock --

"Go away!"

"Naruto let us in NOW!"

"No!" -- BAM --, Raven kicked open the door and walked in, closely followed by Sai, Kawaii and Llida. "I said go away!"

"And we say we don't care." Kawaii replied shutting the door

"No-one can come to the party! I'm allowed to feel upset, so would you leave already!"

"Naruto, do you think I would have set up the party if NO-ONE could come. No, I wouldn't. Kawaii and I aren't officially Konoha nin so we'll be there, Sai we'll be there because he never leaves the ANBU Hq" stated Llida

"And I'll be there because you're my best friend, and nothing anyone says is going to make me miss your tenth birthday party. Not after all we've been through together." added Raven

"Anyway, Naru-Chan, it's not like anybody wants to miss the party, and they most certainly didn't forget you." put in Sai

"Hmn?"

"Yeah, Naruto, come downstairs and see your massive haul of presents!" all the girls chimed

"Please, kami-sama tell me you did not practice that..."

"Practice what?" they chimed again

"The chiming!" both boys chimed

**It seems to be catching **laughed Kyuubi

_Shut up fur ball_

xxx

Secretly Naruto had to admit he had gotten an excellent haul of presents. Kakashi had given him an awesome new set of clothes, black combats, long orange sleeved tops covered with a black short sleeved denim jacket. The combats were really baggy with tonnes of pockets for storing his weapons. Nina had given him a new set of weights, which he had immediately strapped on he was now wearing 200 pounds, 50 on each limb. Anko had given him some weapon shooters, they were slim black bracelets that could easily be worn, all you did was load them with shuriken stars, kunai, and senbon needles anything of your choice. Jiino had given him a ramen shaped alarm clock. Yamatos present was the brand new updated bingo book. Jiraiyas present had been sent in the mail, it was a beautiful black katana with a white dragon on the sheath, Jiraiya had, had it custom made on his travels. The Hokages present was a new Wind Element Scroll. But the best presents were yet to come the presents from his friends.

Llida was first, her present was a beautiful red fox she had found, Naruto was quick to name him Kyuubi, and Naruto thanked Llida with a huge hug. Earth Nymphs were great at presents!

Kawaii was next and typically she gave him a book, but not just any book! This book was A Thousand Great Pranks and How to Make Your Own Prank tips! That book was going to be a lot of fun and very handy!

Sai's present was another of his masterpieces, this time the drawing was of Naruto of Naruto making a Rasengan, Narutos eyes were displaying all kinds of emotions and he looked so natural so "Breathtaking" came the murmur from Llida.

"Oh Fuck! Naruto looks gorgeous, Sai you're not gay are you?" came Kawaiis response

"Naruto, you actually look like a girl..." was all that Raven managed

"Thank you Sai that's beautiful." thanked Naruto

"Glad you like it Naru-Chan!" and with that the party continued, they first had a food fight, then out came the alcohol, when they were tipsy enough they played Truth or Dare, Sai admitted he thought Anko was hot, Naruto stripped to his boxers, Kawaii did a chicken dance while singing 'badger, badger, mushroom' song, Llida tried to break dance and Raven sang Britney Spears 'Oops I did it again'. They ended with a team dare where they made a concoction of vinegar, ice-cream, coke, crisps, peanuts, popcorn, cakes, mints, marshmallows, and a small bit of vodka. They poured it into 5 glasses then all chugged it, it was disgusting. While Llida, Sai and Kawaii were moaning on the floor in disgust, Raven dragged Naruto aside to give him his present. She summoned a raven's feather, which glowed eerily with her dark purple chakra.

"Naruto roll up your sleeve and show me your forearm" Naruto did so, Raven began to draw lightening shaped seals with the feather and in the middle a basic drawing of a raven, Raven cut her thumb and put it on the seal, it pulsed with purple chakra. "That Naruto is my gift to you, it is a summoning seal, and if you're ever in trouble and need me, put blood on that seal and I will be summoned to you. I know its bizarre gift, but trust me Naruto, I get the strong feeling we'll be separated from each other soon." Naruto was left speechless, he knew the importance of this gift, it bound him and Raven together forever. All of a sudden their party was interrupted when a fellow ANBU appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hokage-sama would like to see ANBU elements in his office immediately!" He stated before disappearing.

"Elemental Style: Lightening Transportation!" Raven yelled. In a flash of black lightening the ANBU element team stood in the Hokages office.

"ANBU Elements, please sit."

"Hokage-sama, if this is about the festival- Kawaii began

"No, no, not the festival! This, my dears, is about you. You see I think it is time for a change, I need to know that Konoha has a good future with its strongest nins and so in this favour, I'm afraid I have no other choice but to disband the ANBU elements team…"

xxxTBCxxx

June: well Raven was right, next chapter there's a bit of drama on the separation issue and Naruto attends the academy. I'm sorry to say, that I have decided on Narutos genin team and instructor, but this will NOT affect the pairings, and my OCs won't be gone for too long, but what did people think of them?

Kit: yes please read and review, Junes first chapter did so well she got this one it one day!

June x


	3. Academic Improvement?

June: heh, heh, I'm really mean aren't I, evil cliffhangers are just so my style.

Kit: you can say that again both your stories are on cliffhangers!

June: yeah, well at least I'm being quick with the updates!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the song lyrics used for Llidas songs. I do own Llida, Raven, Kawaii, Jiino Nara and Nina Hyuuga.

xxx

ANBU Elements  
Chapter 3: Academic Improvement?  
Written By June x

xxx

In a flash of black lightening the ANBU element team stood in the Hokages office.

"ANBU Elements, please sit."

"Hokage-sama, if this is about the festival-" Kawaii began

"No, no, not the festival! This, my dears, is about you. You see I think it is time for a change, I need to know that Konoha has a good future with its strongest nins and so in this favour, I'm afraid I have no other choice but to disband the ANBU elements team…"

Raven sighed, _so I was right. _"What, do you mean Hokage-sama?" quizzed Llida obviously shocked.

"I feel that it is in Konohas best interest that you undergo some new training." _Training? Thank Kami-sama! I thought we were going top be split up, especially after what Raven said to me!_

"YES! Training I can't wait I love team training!" Naruto shouted Llida, Kawaii and Sai gave a small smile at his hyper activeness. Raven just shook her head they were so obviously not getting it.

"Ah, please excuse me, I don't seem to be making myself clear, this will be separate training." Narutos face instantly feel, Llidas eyes started to water, Kawaii was shaking with anger, only Sai and Raven seemed unaffected by the news, Sai from being emotionless, but the Hokage was wary of Raven, he was pretty sure she wasn't just going to let this go.

"Hokage-sama, please, continue." Now the Hokage was really surprised, she seemed to be perfectly calm.

"Well as of next week, Naruto will be enrolling in the Ninja Academy, a week after Kawaii, Llida and Raven will go on a team training mission, they will be gone for 2 years, Sai will of course stay in Konoha and ANBU Hq. But will be leaving Konoha on more long term missions with his new sensei Yamato." Then he felt strong killer intent, here came Ravens reaction, maybe he should have thought this through more clearly before facing the sadistic girl. The others though were just sat there in shock,

"So what you're trying to say is your going to unfairly split us up, your going to keep 3 of us together, but leave the other 2 alone, one stays in familiar surroundings, the other is ditched into a completely new world with new people, somehow I found that not fair. So as team leader, I will decline your **offer **as I personally do not find it in my teams interest" Raven stated with all the venom and killer intent she could manage without castrating him where he stood.

"It was not an offer Raven it was an **order.**" The Hokage calmly replied, but that was it Kawaii had reached the end of her tether.

"How fucking dare you! How about our best interest! Not the villages! OURS! Everything you Kages do for your villages' sake results in some poor kid taking the punishment. It was in Konohas interest Raven was on the team with the Uchihas; she ended up in a mental fucking coma for Kami-samas sake! It was in Konohas interest Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto, and ever since he has been treated as an outcaste and has been under assassination attempts too many times to count. It was in Konohas best interest that Sai joined ROOT, now he's emotionless and can't communicate socially. My father the fucking Mizukage decided it was in Kirigakures best interest that I became a hunter-nin with Haku; he ran away, I was almost killed by missing-nin Zabuza Momochi, and I too ran away. Orochimaru decided that it was in his future village, best interest, that they kidnapped an Earth Nymph, now Llidas forest lies in ruins and she can't return home, she was also forced to be a slave to the snake sannin who just happens to be your student, and that has traumatised her! Do you not see a pattern appearing! We will not suffer again, for a village's best interest!" Kawaii just stood there and let the tears fall down her cheeks showing her emotions fully but, she couldn't care less at the moment. _I hate this so much, I hate the way the Kages make these decisions and control our lives my father and Aniki caused me nothing but pain. I will not suffer like that again, and I will die defending my friends from that pain._ Against his will the Hokage had to admit, Kawaii had made some extremely valid points but that was to be expected from her.

"I am sorry you feel like that, but please; give me a chance to explain why I think this will also be in your best interest. Konoha need strong nin to protect, this new training I hope will make you stronger and better ninja, and i'm sure you would like to improve. Therefore both Konoha and you get something out of this…" Kawaii and Raven sat down, none of them said anything, and so the Hokage took this as a sign to continue.

"As Kawaii pointed out some terrible decisions have been made involving you, and for that I'm truly sorry, but I assure you, I have thought about this long and hard so you get the best. Naruto will unfortunately be sent to the academy alone, I would send you with him but unlike Naruto you four are all official ninjas. I also think it is time Naruto left the safety of ANBU Hq. And ventured out a bit more, being around kids your own age will hopefully give you the chance to make friends and regain trust in the villagers. Kawaii, Llida and Raven, you have all grown immensely in this village but we all know you still have a lot of potential, Konoha is only holding you back. I feel that if you were to go travelling for a long period of time, not only would it strengthen your friendships, but you would learn from different senseis' and learn new jutsu styles all together, for the next two years there will be no limit on what you can do, I would send Sai with you but I fear the change of surroundings for such a long time will make him even more unsociable. Sai I want you to stay under Yamatos guidance, he is a good teacher and you will learn new things with him, but I also want you to travel but come back regularly so you too have a chance to learn new things but don't feel too out of place, hopefully travelling around will also lead to you discovering some more fire techniques."

As much as they hated to admit it, what the Hokage had said made a lot of sense, but it still didn't change the loneliness they felt in their hearts, they were inseparable, sure, they hadn't been together more than a year, but it didn't mean they weren't incredibly close. They knew everything about each other and were forever smiling in each others company but they couldn't smile those true smiles around that many other people, there were a select few the group trusted, but they mainly trusted and relied on the group, to be split up was like having your parachute taken away when you were sky-diving, you felt like you were falling into a deep, deep pit of despair.

With nothing else to say the group left Hokage tower with a dark cloud above their heads. The Hokage sighed he really wished they didn't take this so hard, but they couldn't stay in ANBU forever and he really did think it was time for a change, and he was quite sure this wouldn't last forever, after all even Itachi hadn't managed to find a way to keep Raven and Naruto apart, the teams friendship was strong, and he was definite it could survive this split.

xxx

Naruto lay in bed going over the meeting in his head; this all seemed surreal, like a terrible dream. He just wanted to wake up and hear Ravens voice telling the team off for something, hear Kawaii continuously sighing then giving an evil snicker as she came up with yet another evil genius plan, hear Sai calling him Naru-chan and to hear Llidas voice singing yet another song in dedication to the Earth that she loved so much.

With a sigh he climbed out of bed, he was not going to sleep tonight. He just needed to think, gain some normalcy back into his life, so he headed to his favourite place- 'Llida's Tree' – as they sometimes called it, it was the same tree in the photo on his bedside table and it was the teams favourite place to go when they needed to think, it was their private place filled with their own elemental peace.

As Naruto got closer to the tree he could just see in the moonlight four figures already there, he should have known, it would be an unspoken agreement to meet there and think things over.

xxx

"Trust you to be the last one here Naru-chan", Naruto just gave a small weak smile. He also climbed into the trees branches and sat there among the others, just staring into the night sky.

"What are we going to do?" Kawaii finally managed, for once she was lost without a plan or an idea, and this was unfamiliar territory to her.

"What can we do?" came Sais reply

"We do as the Hokage says, we undergo new training." came Ravens strong voice.

"But Rae..."

"No buts Naruto, we have to do this. We can't stay in ANBU forever, and our lives can't remain perfect, we have to cope with this, this will make us stronger and there is no way they will be able to keep us apart. Two years. That's it, no more, no less. After two years we'll be ANBU Elements again inseparable best friends. Got it?" came Ravens command

"Got it!" came the chime and slowly they felt more comfortable at knowing it wasn't forever.

And so Llida began to hum one of her lullabies, but this time it wasn't dedicated to the Earth, but to them, her friends.

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light_  
_Was a one of a kind,_  
_A precious pearl_

_When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed_

_Gomenasai for everything_  
_Gomenasai, I know I let you down_  
_Gomenasai till the end_  
_I never needed a friend_  
_Like I do now_

_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain  
_  
_When I wanted to call you_  
_And ask you for help_  
_I stopped myself_

_Gomenasai for everything_  
_Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end_  
_I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

_What I thought was a dream  
A mirage_  
_Was as real as it seemed_  
_A privilege_

_When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake_  
_I walked away_

_Gomenasai, for everything_  
_Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai_  
_I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now_

_Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,_  
_Gomenasai till the end_  
_I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

And with that the group slowly began to fall into a peaceful slumber in each other's company.

xxx

Nina didn't understand it, she had missed something out and she knew it, she had promised to take Naruto out of ramen, but he had turned her down and what was even more surprising was he wasn't training at all, none of the ANBU Elements were, they just seemed to be spending non-stop time in each-others company, she had heard from a fellow ANBU member that during Narutos party there had been a summoning from Hokage-sama, since then the team had been together. She couldn't get near Naruto because he would just go off with the team, there was only one thing left to do she would go to the Hokage and find out what was responsible for her sons strange behaviour, she walked into the ANBU Hq. Main lounge to get Kakashi when aforementioned Kage appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ah, hello Nina."

"Hokage-sama, I was just on my way to see you."

"Yes I expected that, would you be as kind as to gather all of the ANBU together with the exception of ANBU Elements I think you have the right to know the current predicament."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

xxx

Within 10 minutes all 35 members of ANBU stood or were sitting in the main lounge. Seeing that all were gathered the Hokage stood up to tell them the news.

"Ahem, now as I'm sure you have all gathered, there have been some strange occurrences amongst the ANBU Elements team, I'm sure your all curious as to what has happened, but I will be straightforward, they need space and time, in three days time I am going to enforce a drastic change upon the five, they will need you there to support them more than ever…" now everyone was curious, just what was this change? "I believe it to be in theirs and Konohas best interests that ANBU Element team is disbanded." Nina fell off her chair in shock, Anko swore profusely, Yamato pulled a face that would scare Naruto, Kakashi dropped his Icha Icha Paradise and even Jiino was now wide awake.

Sure shinobi teams were disbanded all the time, but that was if there was a fault with the team, the ANBU Element team was one of the best combinations of shinobi in the ANBU, there teamwork was flawless, and they could only get stronger from here on in, why separate such a good team? Finally gathering her wits about her Nina asked the question in everybody's minds.

"Why?"

"I believe that the change is necessary and that all five will benefit from the experience and grow stronger, Konoha itself will benefit from strong shinobi. Now I'm sure you are also curious into how they will be split up, Yamato if you will consent, I have chosen you to be Sais sensei, you will be on long travelling trips, but will return to Konoha regularly, in which Sai will gain new experiences and you will encourage him to work on his social skills." many were jealous of Yamato for receiving such a talented student, but all Yamato did was nod in consent "Raven, Kawaii and Llida will be doing the same but they will be gone for a much longer period of time they leave in ten days time and will be gone for two years," Nina spluttered at the unfairness of the situation, to keep three together but completely separate the other two, _no wonder they've all been reluctant to leave each others company._ "Naruto though will be staying in Konoha but will actually be within the village, and attending the Academy" at this Kakashi stood up, blatantly furious.

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious. We took him away from that for a reason!" many others nodded their heads in agreement with Kakashis outburst.

"Kakashi please, calm yourself. The boy as you all know is Yondaimes legacy, but instead is treated with disrespect, as much as I hate to return him to the villagers incapable hands, I think Naruto has to make some new friends and learn to love the village he fights so hard to protect. Else I fear one day Naruto will question what he protects and then we could lose him, just like we did Itachi. But I am very reluctant to let past incidents reoccur, I need people who can appear in Narutos daily life, do I have any volunteers?" Nina stood up.

"If it is okay with you Hokage-sama I would like to return to the village, I would also like for Naruto-kun to live with me." The Hokage gave a smile and a nod in answer to Nina's request. Kakashi then stood, with his orange book.

"I'm leaving the ANBU anyway I don't see any reason why I can't check up on an ex-student every now and then." Anko soon followed.

"Jiji, I won't lose a student that easily, that gaki is one of my favourite lab rats, I'll leave the ANBU and check up on him on the condition I continue to train him."

"Anko I fear you are more a danger to him than the villagers at times." at this Anko only gave a sadistic laugh. Jiino stood up.

"Hokage-sama, while I have no wish to leave ANBU and therefore cannot check up on him regularly, but I do have a nephew his age who attends the academy, I'm sure he can keep an eye on him for me and he would be a good friend for Naruto."

"Arigatou, all of you. It relieves me to know Naruto will be in safe capable hands you will return to Konoha tomorrow so you have a chance to settle in, I hope this has cleared things up for you. And on that note I must leave, Ja ne." And the Hokage disappeared in a puff of smoke.

xxx

Naruto looked at his new home; it was a small bungalow on the outskirts of Konoha. It was a traditional Japanese house, from the design, to the gardens and to the training grounds outside. Naruto was extremely grateful to the Old Man for providing him with his own personal training grounds. Naruto was to start in the academy the day after tomorrow, and he was not looking forward to it one bit. The academy would only slow him down, he knew all the childish techniques they taught there, his senseis had made sure he had perfect chakra manipulation and Kawaii and the all knowledgeable fur ball had made sure he didn't lack in any academic areas. He really didn't understand why he had to go to the academy with a bunch of snot nosed gakis.

**Look who's talking**

_Shut up Kyuubi, you and I both know this is a waste of time._

**I know kit; you shouldn't take this so hard. Just think of this as a test of the teams' friendship.**

_I guess, anyway they'll be around in a bit the team, Kakashi, Anko, Yamato and Jiino. They'll be around for a housewarming dinner. Then straight afterwards, I'm going to show them the training grounds and then we can have an all out spar._

**I feel sorry for the training grounds**

_Why?_

**Because there'll be nothing left by the time you lot are through with it.**

_Very funny fox, do you have anything I can do to pass the time? I've already moved my stuff into my new room._

**As a matter of fact I have a new technique I want you to try; you'll need to use my chakra for this. First concentrate the chakra into your hands, until you grow nails, and then I want you to start slashing at a tree, see how many slashes you can do before you lose the claws.**

_Ok, what kind of technique is this?_

**It's a new kind of Taijutsu, using demonic claws, its close range though so you need to be good at aiming. Get Nina to teach you were best to hit the body with this kind of style, I call it Demonic Precision.**

_Interesting name, I really need to find something for you to do in there; you have way to much free time to think._

And so Naruto began slashing at the tree, he was quite enjoying himself as it was a good way of releasing anger, he managed to keep the claws for seventy-two slashes, disappointed with his performance he pushed more chakra into the claws this time with an aim of making at least two hundred slashes.

"Training with Kyuubi sunshine?" said a voice out of the tree.

"Hi Rae, he's teaching me a new taijutsu style he calls Demonic Precision."

"Sounds cool, nice training grounds you got here, nowhere near as good as the ones in ANBU Hq. but good nonetheless." She said jumping out of the tree, it was then Naruto noticed her new set of weights.

"New weights Rae?"

"Yeah, 100 pounds on each limb, I'm going to do some laps to warm up, want to join? You can go back to slashing later, and then the team can join."

"Sounds like an awesome idea, but lets make this a bit more competitive, a little race, loser buys the winner ramen for dinner tomorrow night."

"Fine with me, just as long as you know, you have no chance of beating my lightening speed."

xxx

Naruto stretched out his aching limbs he had been up all night sparring and training, Rae had of course won the race, even with her new weights she was still incredibly fast, and he shuddered at the thought of her speed without them. They had then gone inside for dinner; surprisingly Kakashi was on time, so the meal passed without any incident. The team had then followed Naruto out into the training grounds after another warm up race which Rae yet again won, they started an all out spar, while the older ninjas just stood by watching.

Raven and Sai had been quick to take out Llida from behind, with Sai first encircling her with fire so she had no way to escape, and then Raven blasting her with Lightening Blast from above. Kawaii and Sai had then gone into a close combat battle, Kawaii overpowering him with her strong Taijutsu and Kenjutsu; Raven had used the opportunity to hide in the trees to avoid Naruto and Kawaii ganging up on her. Naruto was rapidly using up chakra, knowing he could not out strategize Kawaii, he had aimed to overpower her, then just as she put her guards down, Raven caught Kawaii in her powerful Raven Feather Genjutsu, quickly knocking Kawaii out of the fight. Naruto had then decided to put Kyuubis' new taijutsu style to the test, knowing Raven lacked most in close range combat, seeing the technique he was going to use Raven quickly began to enforce her Kenjutsu training with Anko. Raven quickly performed hand seals for a jutsu Kakashi had taught her and she had then adapted, Black Chidori Sword, the black lightening was shaped like a sword but made out of chakra, it could be used as a normal sword or it could be used as a medium for precision lightening blasts, Naruto was quickly beaten through his lack of experience in his new technique and also the fact that every time his claws had contacted with Ravens sword he had received a massive electric shock. Raven had once again proved why she was their leader.

xxx

Naruto was in a really bad mood, today was his first day at the academy and Nina expected him to be happy, when he came down looking ultimately depressed she had first put it down to nerves, but when she tried to cheer him up and he just glared at her, she had realised his bad mood was due to anger and annoyance. Nina had then continued to give him a long lecture on how he needed to give the academy a chance, and that if his mind was one tack only he wouldn't get anywhere in life. And on and on she went, by the end of the lecture Naruto was tempted to whack his head against the table repeatedly, she had most definitely picked up on the Hyuuga gene of always knowing best. Naruto put on the clothes Kakashi had bought him for his birthday, they looked good on him, and then at the last moment he put on his mask, just because the were kids and he would be going to school with them didn't mean he had to trust them, right? Naruto hurried out the door he was supposed to meet Jiino who would then take him to the Nara house hold to meet his nephew, Naruto would walk with the boy and the boys friends on the way to and from school, it just sounded like another annoyance, if he was with them he would be slowed down, hw wouldn't be able to get home quickly and meet the others.

Naruto only had to turn the corner, before he saw Jiino.

Jiino gave a sigh when he saw Naruto "Naruto why are you wearing your mask?"

"Simple, no-one ever said I had to trust them." this was going to be very troublesome indeed the Nara decided.

xxx

Shikamaru gave another sigh this was so troublesome, from what his uncle described of the boy he was usually happy go lucky and a regular prankster. But the boy who was walking alongside him was cold, annoyed and obviously angry. Shikamaru decided to try and make conversation.

"My uncle told me you like to pull pranks."

"Yeah, my friend usually thinks them up and I perform them, they're great laughs especially when they're on people like the Hokage."

"You pulled a prank on the Hokage?"

"Yeah, I hung his grandson off Hokage Mountain," Shikamaru gave a small smirk at the idea of that "I also prank your uncle a lot."

"Like what?"

"Well, I once bored him to sleep"

"Doesn't sound that hard, I'm forever falling asleep"

"Hmn, yeah, but, it's a great feat. To bore someone who is already incredibly boring. I'll have to try it on you sometime to prove my point." Shikamaru gave another smirk, this boy was actually quite talkative, but he still couldn't wait to meet up with Chouji and Kiba. They then turned a corner just to see none other than aforementioned boys.

"Hey Shika! What's with the masked dude?" Kiba yelled out as a greeting

"Kiba, Chouji, this is Naruto. He starts school today."

"Hey Naruto, I'm Kiba and this is my dog Akamaru!" he said pulling out a dog 'ARF!' it barked in greeting.

"-Munch- I'm -munch-, Chouji, -munch munch-." Naruto just nodded in acknowledgement to both.

xxx

When Naruto entered the academy classroom he was in a slightly better mood than this morning having found the three boys to actually be quite good company, but that mood quickly disappeared when everyone in the room turned to stare at the newcomer. Naruto just scowled, _nosey brats. _He looked around the classroom for a space to sit he saw two girls fighting over a stool next to a boy, he looked at the boy and for a moment was taken back by his looks, dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin, no doubt about it he was an Uchiha. Naruto scowled even more at that, he hated Uchihas, he remembered Itachi and his cold manner, he also remembered that Itachi put Raven in a mental coma; this would be one boy Naruto refused to get acquainted with. Naruto looked at the two girls fighting over the stool and wondered if he should warn them that Uchihas were nothing but trouble, he was quite surprised to see one girl had pink hair, _Kawaii would absolutely adore her, if she managed to stop herself cutting it off to use as a wig!_ Naruto silently chuckled at his friends' evil genius. Naruto instead chose a chair next to boy with a high collared trench coat and sunglasses, from his clothes choice Naruto deduced he was an Aburame.

The class immediately began to settle down when a teacher came in. "Ohayo class, today we have a new student called Naruto Uzumaki!" everyone in the class turned round to face Naruto, Naruto sighed and mumbled a slight hi, but loud enough so everyone could hear him, when they did not turn away Naruto took a leaf out of Raven and Ankos book and glared at them all slowly seeping out strong killer intent. Everyone including the sensei shuddered at the boys actions, Iruka though managed a weak "Hi, Naruto, I'm Iruka. I will be your sensei." He quickly turned away from the boy and began the class. "Okay let's see if you all studied your homework, now then who can tell me what chakra is?" Naruto sighed this was going to be a long day.

xxx

June: Yeah, there you go another chapter, another day, I hope I made Narutos separation from his team emotional enough, I didn't want to undermine the characters but I didn't want to overplay them. I just got in the bit at the academy in the end. In the next chapter- More academy, the team is finally split up and a cliff-hanger!!!

Kit: yeah, and guys now the story is really starting to kick in June really needs those reviews not just for inspiration but if anyone has any pairings.

June: I would also like to thank one of my best friends Issy for leaving a review! Please leave me a review, they really help me and I actually read them, and to answer another review, Action Naruto Lover-no Naruto is not going to be a dobe, but he is going to undermine his abilities so he is at their average level, and he is also going to be a prankster. I am considering NarutoxOC, do you have any preferences? June x


	4. Trust Has To Be Earned

June: Hey, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, every time I get a review my imagination decided that it has confidence to write another story, I've currently got another story I'm working on and I've got another 5 stories on my mind, so I'm trying to keep on track and get the updates out as quickly as possible. 

Kit: Yes, anyways, Juney has problems with pairings so I decided for her; the romance is not going to be the centre part of this fic. NarutoxRaven was popular so we'll try for that one.

June: Also Kawaii and Llida need some pairings, please don't forget them. Also someone pointed out that I Hokage bash, I realise that in all my stories I bash all the people you're supposed to give respect to, I guess I'm just rebellious 24/7. Anyways here is chapter 4, sorry it was late but it was Shinos fault honestly.

Disclaimer: surprisingly enough I don't own Naruto but if I did, the Akatsuki would already have taken over the world!!!

xxx

ANBU Elements  
Chapter 4: Trust Has To Be Earned  
Written By: June x

xxx

Narutos eyebrow for the third time today was twitching. First it had been from the irritating bickering of two girls over the Uchiha, then girls had tried asking him out, then Kiba being an idiot had asked what was under Narutos mask, now the girls were squealing with excitement about what was under his mask. Naruto was about to lose it, and what's more he wasn't even sure if his eyebrow would ever stop twitching. 'BANG', he'd lost it. With all the killing intent he could muster Naruto let out his warning with a slight hiss.

"You are in a ninja academy to become kunoichi, not to squeal over guys. So why don't you grow up already, a shinobi won't stop on the battlefield so you can re-apply your lip-gloss, so why don't you learn how to fight or train instead of begging for dates."

_That silenced them_

**Kit do you actually know how to handle girls**

_In case you haven't realised baka 3 of my best friends are girls. And I thought Kawaii was bad, what have I gotten myself into?_

And with that the bell rang, now Naruto was faced with one of the most difficult things a kid ever has to do in any school; where to sit and with who? Naruto glanced around at the choices, a brooding Uchiha, _not in this lifetime._ Two girls squealing over the Uchiha, _not after finally having gotten ridden of the eyebrow twitching._ There were also Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji, _Kiba's loud and annoying, Shikamaru's boring and Chouji is with them. _A girl who was looking over at him and was blushing and trying not to faint, _oh dear kami, please tell me I don't have fan-girls, that's just too much to take. _The only boy who looked worth his time was the Aburame. so he went and sat with him.

"Why do you keep sitting with me?" asked the curious Aburame

"Does it matter?"

"Not really,"

"But, if you must know it's because, you're the only person here who looks worth my time."

"I thought you were friends with Shikamaru and that. You did walk in with them this morning." Naruto just replied with a shrug.

xxx

"I don't believe it. Shikamaru look, that git your uncle asked you to try and befriend is totally ignoring us. Just who does he think he is?" Kiba ranted when he saw Naruto sit with Shino.

"Hmn, so troublesome. I don't know much about him to be honest, but my uncle said he would be really cold at first and that this was all a big change for him, so just give him time" Shikamaru mumbled from half-lidded eyes.

"Whatever"

"-Munch munch- sure, -munch munch- Shikamaru!" came the replies.

xxx

The Uchiha spared another glance for the new student. _That kid's interesting, he actually seems to want to be a ninja, and from what I can tell he has potential. He will never be as good as me of course, but he could become an ally to gaining strength, I don't usually spare the time for this, but I'm sure I'm more interesting than Shino. And from the way he handled the girls earlier he could help me out, though Ino seems to have taken a liking to him. _And with this thought process Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off, prepared to make a 'friend'.

xxx

Ino looked over at the new boy and blushed again, she wasn't the only one who had an interest in him, sure he wasn't her Sasuke-kun, but by flirting with him, she would get Sasuke jealous and then he would admit undying love for her and crush fore-head girl. Ino looked around at the other girls who liked the new-comer, she didn't have any competition, she was surprised at Hinata though, but that didn't matter, Sakura wasn't interested, so blondie was all hers. Now if only she could figure out why he was hanging out with a loser like Shino.

xxx

Naruto could not believe his luck; his eyebrow was twitching once again. The Uchiha had actually worked up the nerve to tell Naruto to leave freaky bug-boy Shino and come and sit with someone worth his time and now Naruto was trying to restrain himself from kicking the temes ass, and the Kyuubi was just laughing. At times like this it was frustrating how almost everyone he knew was a sadist, he never got any sympathy.

"Well, are you going to ditch him or what? This really isn't worth my time."

_Who the fuck does this asshole think he is, where are the fan-girls? Drag the bastard away already._

**In case you haven't realised kit, everyone is just watching to see how you handle him. And they're all really interested, so you have my permission to kick his ass, but try not to send him to hospital, Nina well get on your case otherwise.**

_Since when have I needed your permission? Ah well, time to dislodge the stick up this guys ass._

Naruto stood up, looked Sasuke straight in the eye and said "Shut the fuck up teme." and with that delivered a chakra enforced punch into the smug bastards face.

Ino gaped

Chouji choked

Kiba laughed

Hinata blushed

Shikamaru smirked

And Shino did something un-Shino-like he stood up and although no-one could see his expression you could feel the killer intent directed at the boy who was currently sporting a broken nose from Narutos punch. Shino looked at him radiating bloodlust and simply stated "I am not a freaky bug-boy." and kneed Sasuke in the gut.

xxx

To say Naruto was proud of how the day went would be an understatement; he was currently walking home with Shika, Cho, Kiba and to their surprise Shino. Naruto hadn't been expecting to make friends, but after knocking the Uchiha pride, a respect had been formed for him, the others just watched him with the exception of Shino, you never knew what he was doing. Their thought process was just utter praise for the blonde, he'd walked in scared their Sensei, gained a fan-club, scared the fan-club, got the longest sentence out of Shino in the history of the Academy, beat up the Uchiha and had unwittingly formed a new group of friends.

xxx

When Naruto turned the corner with not just his nephew but three other boys, Jiino was in utter shock, but what was more was the obvious respect they held for Naruto they all seemed to be in awe of him. Naruto finally notciced his presence and looked up, a quick fleeting doubt passed through the boys features, he then pouted.

"Jiino, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Yeah uncle, I'd like to know too." his nephew stated standing next to Naruto. Jiino sighed, it seemed Naruto had made extremely loyal friends who all respected him, worst thing was he would bet anything Naruto didn't give a damn about them in return. He had to speak to the blonde quick, and if that didn't work he'd ask the other volunteers, and as his last resort, Raven.

"Sorry guys, but I need to talk to Naruto, he's late for a family gathering as well." and with that the boys separated leaving Naruto with the elder Nara. Jiino sighed, Naruto could be so troublesome. "They want to be your friends Naru,"

"I have friends, and unlike those 4 wannabes my friends are strong," Naruto said with a dark scowl. Jiino hit him round the head. "Itai! Nani?"

"Don't what me Naruto, just because they weren't raised in ANBU doesn't mean they aren't skilled, they all have potential. Give them a chance, give the academy a chance. Please Naruto, give Konoha another chance. What would Raven say if she could see her 'sunshine' with this dark a scowl. What would Kawaii say if she saw you treating people with injustice without giving them a chance. What would Sai say if he saw you acting all emotionless. What would Llida say if she saw you holding a grudge instead of taking a path of forgiveness. What would Nina say if you didn't attempt to fight back at the injustice they did to you. What whould Kakashi say if he saw you abandoning new friends. What would Anko say if you didn't give the Hokage a show. Now that you've thought about that, take my words to heart, otherwise the next in line will be Yamato, and he WILL scare you."

Naruto just looked at the Nara, it was times like this where you really saw the genius gene. "Che, and I thought I was meant to be the troublesome one."

xxx

And so the week continued, with everyday drawing closer to the final separation of his team. Naruto wasn't given much time to think about it, at the Academy he was very quiet and didn't speak much, he had an annoying fan-club which a girl called Ino seemed to be leading, and they followed him everywhere. He remembered when he told Anko and Raven about it, he could still hear their cold sadistic laughing, he shuddered. Shino and Shikamaru were his closest friends, Shino reminded him a lot of Sai and Raven, emotionless and stoic, Shikamaru was like Kawaii a secret genius. Naruto was very pleased when he found a fellow prankster in Kiba, he was already in Iruka-senseis badbooks, and Chouji was just a kind hearted giant.

The work at the Academy was fairly easy, he was suprised to find he was top of the class, much to the annoyance of 'Pinkie' and Uchiha. The class was just weak, he did well in the practicals, but made sure he never showed off, he was severely disappointed when he learnt the Hyuuga girl couldn't even throw a Kunai staright. Hyuugas were trained from an early age, she should have superior skills, but what's more the girl seemed to have an inferiorty complex and a huge crush on him, absolutely nothing like Nina.

Naruto had feared the Academy would stunt his growth, but he was sadly mistaken, soon as he got home he would have personal training with Anko and team training in the evening with Raven and the others, and in the morning he would up his weights if necessary and train with Kyuubi, who he had recently taken to calling Kyuu, it annoyed the fox at first, but with the amount of talking they were starting to do because of the pointless academy, they were becoming more and more close, Naruto hadn't really realised till then how much he looked at Kyuu as a big brother figure. You would think that Naruto had asked Kyuu about why he attacked Konoha, but Naruto did know a thing or two about tact, over time he had come to trust Kyuu with his life, and he was sure Kyuu would tell him when he was ready.

And with that the bell rang to symbolise the end of the day, Naruto shook his head off his trail of thoughts, when a new thought hit, tomorrow morning, he wouldn't see his friends again for another two years, Naruto could feel depression setting in.

Naruto was more than shocked when he stepped outside to see Nina, unsure he decided to wait for her to notice him, more to his suprise was when Hinata and a boy from the year above who was an obvious Hyuuga, but Naruto had never seen before, approached her. Naruto just stood and watched.

"What'cha looking at?" Kiba said from behind. Naruto inclined his head in his Kaa-sans direction. "The Hyuugas?" Naruto nodded "Doushite?" before Naruto could reply, Nina finally looked up and waved at him, Hinata and the boy quickly turned round to look at him. Hinata blushed while the boy just glared, Naruto countered with his own glare. Nina walked towards him closely followed by the two Hyuugas.

"Naruto, gomenasai for not warning you I would be here to meet you." Nina greeted her son.

"It's okay Okaa-san." This was greeted with shock from the Hyuugas and his friends.

"Your a Hyuuga!" Kiba yelled.

"No, I was unofficially adopted, but in no way am I related to the Hyuugas." Naruto quickly stated.

"Naruto, we might want to hurry if we are to meet the others, would you like to invite your friends?" his mother asked

"Not tonight mum." and with that he waved bye to his friend and vanished out of sight much to their shock. As soon as they had gone the Kiba turned round to Shikamaru.

"Well that was unexpected!"

"Tch, Naruto's troublesome" Shino said nothing, Chouji just ate away his disbelief and shock, Neji just glared at the spot in which Naruto had stood. Kiba wondered if he had realised Naruto had left the spot or if his eyes were set on permenant glare. Hinata was blushing and inside her mind was hosting a HUGE party! _Naruto's with Aunt Nina, I might have a reason to visit him! I could go to Naruto-kuns house! I could go there before Ino! Or he might visit me with Nina, Otou-sama said it was a possibility she might train me, 'sigh' training with Naruto-kun! _Finally Neji snapped out of glare mode and turned to his cousin, and proceeded to snap her out of her dream-like state.

"Hinata-sama, we should leave at once, your father would not appreciate you being late." Hinata nodded in acknowledgement, her father was ashamed of her enough without her being late.

xxx

Naruto and Nina arrived outside the house, they had to hurry, tonight would be a formal gathering at ANBU Hq. it was his last night with his friends for another 2 years. Naruto sure as hell was going to miss them.

When Naruto was ready he came down the stairs into the kitchen so his attire could be approved by Nina. Naruto wore a black kimino with orange slashes on it, it looked graceful yet fierce, it had been one of a pair he had bought with Sai, except Sai's orange was slightly darker and was in the shape of flames.Around his neck Naruto wore a gold necklace with a pendant in the shape of a fox, this was also one of a pair the other one was a raven pendant and guess who that belonged to. Raven had bought for him in official recognition of their friendship, they were there own first true friends and from that day forth were inseperable best friends, but after tomorrow morning they were no longer inseperable, the famous Raven and Kitsune.

xxx

Naruto stood at the party among his friends none of them felt like celebrating. Raven wore a black kimino with dark purple ligtening bolts, Llida wore her same green dress, and Kawaii wore a hot pink kimino with sakura petals in slightly paler pink on. The party continued many ANBU got drunk and even some former ANBU like Kakashi, Anko and Nina made a scene. Kakashi and Anko made out in the middle of the whole party, to Ravens horror, they were both her senseis and she hated mushy stuff. Raven hoped the makeout was alcohol induced. Nina and Jiino slow danced more than once leaving Naruto very suspicious of Jiinos intentions from there on in. But the party came to an end with the Sandaime giving a speech on the ANBU Elements, while said team just glared.

xxx

The sun was rising over Konoha and six figures stood at the gate. Llida looked at Sai and Naruto and pulled them both into a hug and began to cry, their hearts breaking with every tear she shed, when she finally pulled herself together she looked into their eyes in turn and murmured a barely audible "Be careful". Kawaii then walked forward and threw her arms around Sai and told him that when she came back he better not be a social retard or else, and they all gave a weak laugh. Kawaii then turned towards Naruto and they hugged him and they held each other for what felt like an eternity, when they pulled apart Kawaii gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered goodbye, Naruto just nodded, things were going to be quieter without her. Raven stepped forward, glared at Sai who returned the glare back, they then both broke the glaring match and gave each other a small smile.

"Grow strong."

"You too."

Then Raven turned towards her best friend their eyes joined and they kept the contact, eyes saying what they couldn't bring themselves to say out loud, Raven lifted her hand in front of her, Naruto did the same. Their palms touched and their fingers intwined, this was how they greeted each other when they were little.

"Goodbye My Kitsune."

"Goodbye My Raven."

As the three girls turned to leave the village, the team could feel their hearts breaking, they were not going to see each other for another 2 years, words they said before for comfort now seemed empty exactly how they felt. It was as if someone was tearing them apart from the inside, taking away their most precious people and leaving them without their strength. It hurt so much. As the girls turned their backs on Konoha, none of them, could hold the tears at bay. Naruto and Sai watched the girls figures walk into the rising sun, making them glow with its morning light.

"Sai, it's time to go/" Yamato said finally stepping forward after watching the exchange. Sai nodded and turned towards Naruto.

"Bye, Naru-Chan."

"I'm not a girl god dammit, and when you come back I'll prove to you how manly I am!"

"I'll hold you to that." and with one final nod to each other, they gave each other one of their few true smiles, Sai also turned his back on Konoha and walked out the gates. Naruto stood there alone, barely withholding the tears, his heart was being torn apart, and there was nothing he could do. His life had changed and wouldn't be the same for another two years. When the tears finally spilt down his cheek, Naruto fell to the ground his body wracking with sobs of loneliness his shoulders shaking with anger, fear and sadness.

When he pulled himself together, he made a vow to himself and his friends that he would get stronger, he would protect them and he would never shed another tear until he saw their faces again, only they would now be able to warm his cold heart and hurt enough to make him cry. Naruto then turned his back on the gates and walked home, every step he took when against his instincts, every part of him telling him to go back to the gates, chase after them. Naruto had never felt this unsure before. When he arrived home he went staright to his room and collapsed on the bed emotionally exhausted, he wouldn't go to the academy today.

xxx

When Naruto finally returned to the academy Shikamaru could sense the sad aura surrounding him, he questioned his uncle on it.

"Did Naruto tell you to ask me?"

"No."

"Then I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"He'll tell you if he trusts you."

"I thought he did."

"Trust Has To Be Earned."

"Tch troublesome."

xxx

June: I am so sorry this is so late. I finally got rid of ANBU Elements, you probably didn't feel the sadness I did when i got rid of them, I was actually crying. They will be back in 2 years time so I guess about 8 chapters they will return, can you guess when they will return? heh heh game. Also in the next chapter I will finally get more into the characters of the volunteers and the other students in the Academy, I just needed to get his original friends out of the way, they meant everything to him and it would only disrupt the story if Naruto didn't concentrate on them. Naruto is going to be making new bonds, so get ready for the next chapter!!! x


	5. Moving On

June: hey, heres the update! 

Kit:Yeah, anyways June really struggled with this chapter, so we had to borrow a lot of ideas from our team.

June: yeah, my team are the people who give me these ideas, their my very close friends but their all individuals so sorry if this chapter is a bit jumpy. I tried to keep the flow.

Disclaimer: To my horror I don't own Naruto, if I did the Akatsuki would not be so similar to the Illuminati.

xxx

ANBU Elements  
Chapter 5: Moving On  
Written By: June x

xxx

It had been one year since they had left, only one year left and they would be reunited again. To say Naruto had moved on wouldn't be a lie but wouldn't be entirely true, he become more and more stoic and only opened to a few select people. Surprisingly enough he opened up to his new found friends, Shino had been first, often joining him at the back of the class and just sitting their saying nothing, completely cold to the rest of the world, Shino and him had eventually begun to talk, Shino was surprisingly very sarcastic and would often mutter at Irukas comments. Shikamaru had then followed, joining Naruto in sleeping in lessons, it wasn't like either of them could learn anything, Naruto knew it and Shikamaru was just a genius. Chouji had followed Shikamaru, but related to Naruto in struggling to make friends, he and Naruto had a unsaid understanding. Kiba had been the last to join the official 'gang', he had been the one to make Naruto smile and laugh again, they pulled numerous pranks on Iruka and with Kibas added comments Naruto could only laugh. Even though he opened up to them Naruto still did not trust them enough to take off his face mask, fearing their reactions, he needed to be able to fully trust them, strangely enough it only taken 3 months for any of the ANBU Elements to gain his full trust, he guessed it was due to the hardships they willingly shared.

Narutos home life hadn't really changed with the exception that it was a lot quieter. Naruto trained every night with Anko pushing himself to the edge, at first Anko had worried but knowing his determination Anko challenged him in all the ways she could, under her tutelage his Taijutsu and Kenjustu improved rapidly, he also developed his Demonic Precision style under her guidance. It had become Kyuu's job to train Naruto in Ninjutsu, he was improving rapidly in these areas, throwing himself into his training. Much to his sensei shock, being at the Academy did have a unforeseen benefit, Naruto was never particularly adept to genjutsu, and his abilities were really suffering without his training from Raven. But, being at the Academy meant Naruto went right back to basics, and surprisingly enough it was visibly improving the few genjutsu he knew.

Nina looked out her window and sighed, it was a year on, and from what Jiino had told her Naruto was making progress with his friends, but, it was his birthday in a week, and Naruto was showing absolutely no sign of wanting a celebration. Nina had hoped Naruto would think of inviting his friends to his party, but he just threw himself into his training, _I wish I knew what was going on in your mind, your so distant now, though you don't show it, you've stopped showing your feelings, you just train your body and heart around the clock, are you so afraid to let anyone close again now, please Naruto open your heart to me. I don't think anyone could have foreseen that their departure would have led you to this, please my son, it's time to move on._ Nina held back a tear, she wasn't really emotional unless it came to Naruto, she had always been forced to lead a life driven by politics, she had always been rebellious, she was constantly told as a child she was a shame to her clan, in the end the only way to escape the Hyuuga elders had been to join the ANBU. Nina was a good shinobi, but preferred being a medic-nin to an elite ninja, but still nothing mattered if she could escape the clan elders. In a way she never did escape them, they still control her, being a medic-nin was considered weak, and so they had forced her to throw away her ideals so she could escape their controlling actions. The effect of her childhood caused Nina to grow up with a vast knowledge of a range of politics, she could debate anything, but only used that talent to rebel, the only emotions she would ever display was anger, and you only faced her fury in battle, but Naruto had broken into her heart, with his innocent smile, seeing him surrounded in politics she had taken it upon herself to protect that innocence no-one would hurt her son, he would not be forced to forget his ideals, if only he would move on.

xxx

Naruto turned the corner, and saw his friends, he was on his way to another irritating day at the Academy.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled out to him.

"Yo!" Naruto replied raising his hand in a semi-wave. When they were all walking next to each other, Shika decided it was the best time to confront Naruto about the news his uncle had told him the other day.

"Naruto?"

"Hmn?" everyone was silently paying attention, if Shika was doing something without the word troublesome, it was worth listening to.

"Jiino told me the other day that your birthdays coming soon," Naruto scowled, damn troublesome Nara "And well, I was wondering are you celebrating it, because Jiino said I was invited to the party, but you haven't said a word." Narutos scowl just got deeper and darker, oh he was forced into a corner now. Forcing a smile Naruto turned to his friends.

"Yeah, you guys are invited, must have slipped my mind. Heh heh. I've just got a lot to think about, my birthday is also the anniversary of two other events, neither particularly pleasant." Shika gave a sigh of relief and they all nodded.

"-munch munch munch- when is it, -munch- Naruto?" Chouji managed, spraying food on Shino.

"10th of October." Naruto replied with a small laugh as Shino rubbed his glasses free of crumbs.

"The day of the Kyuubi attack, was that one of the anniversary's you spoke of?" Kiba asked, Naruto nodded "Weird, not a cheerful day is it!" Naruto shook his head.

_Hmn, Naruto said there was another event, that wasn't particularly pleasant, wonder what that is, troublesome. _

xxx 

Naruto stormed into his house "KAA-SAN!" he yelled, Nina poked her head round the door, Narutos, eyes narrowed, "What's this party I hear about?" Nina gave him a shifty look, Naruto sighed and slumped down against the wall, "I don't have a choice now, do I?" Nina shook her head, "Would you say something already!" he yelled at her in frustration, Nina just gave a school-girl giggle in return and flounced off. _Everyone I know enjoys either manipulating me, seeing me in some sort of pain or angry! AAARGH I live with way too many sadistic people! _and to top it all off, Kyuubi just laughed at his vessels predicament.

Training with Anko that night gave a new meaning to pain, he had to learn how to punch through a tree, that was only 3 inches in front of him, but what was worse, it wasn't allowed to be chakra enforced, this was meant to be a last resort for when he was low on chakra. By the end of the night his knuckles were bleeding heavily and there were bruises all over his shins, he had successfully managed to kick and punch clean through a log, he felt quite accomplished, but Anko just ruined it by informing him tomorrow he would be doing the same, except this time with a rock. To finish Ankos night of excruciating torture, Naruto learned how to aim with the weapon shooters he had got for his birthday, Anko set up an extremely complicated training course, with targets that needed an exact hit, when Naruto climbed into bed that night his body hurt from all the twists and turns, he was very glad Kyuu would be able to heal the damage for tomorrow.

As Naruto got ready to leave the house the next morning he spotted a very interesting pile of 'something' on the table, the 'something' seemed to be a pile of orange and black cards, curiousity getting the better of the little kitsune, he read the cards and grimaced _Party invitations, GREEEEAAAAAAATTT, just what I need,_ Kyuu just laughed at Narutos sarcasm.

"Kaa-san?"

"Hai!"

"What are these?"

"Invitations." Naruto scowled

"I know that! but why this many?"

"I want a big party!" Naruto scowled again

"Kaa-san would you let me make my own decisions, I'm only inviting, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji, and the rest of my ANBU family!"

"I want Hinata and Neji to come!" Naruto grimaced at Ninas demanding tone

"But I don't know them!" Naruto yelled, clearly fed up with his forceful mum

"But I do, they're nice kids and anyway I'm positive more will end up coming!" Naruto just replied with an icy glare which Nina returned with a stuck-up Hyuuga glare, losing the glaring match Naruto retreated and stormed out the house accompanied with loud door slamming. Nina just gave a small smile, Naruto was coming back, just the fact that he was throwing a tantrum meant he was warming to his life now.

xxx

Naruto arrived to school later than usual, thanks to his tantrum, he took his place at the back and handed his friends an invitation, Shino raised a eyebrow and Naruto just scowled. All of a sudden, he was glomped by Ino. "NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto grimaced at her shriek, "Ooh what are those?" Naruto tensed _No, Kami-sama, NO! DON'T LET HER SEE THEM! _but it was too late, "INVITATIONS! Oh! your having a party! Am I invited? Well of course I'm invited, arigatou Naruto-kun." Ino screeched into his ear in obvious pleasure _Kami-sama, what do you have against me? _

"Hai, Ino-san. Your invited, but shh, keep it a secret we don't want someone like Haruno-san coming now do we?" Chouji whispered to Ino, Naruto gave him a silent thank you, he had just been saved from the horror of a public announcement of his party. Grimacing, Naruto stood up, he had to now go give an invitation to Hinata.

"Hinata-san?" he called to her

"N-n-na-ruto-kun?" Hinata stammered with a full blush

"um.. my kaa-san wanted me to invite you and Neji-san to my party, um, here are the invites." Naruto replied nervous about being around someone who OBVIOUSLY had a crush on him.

"A-a-ari-g-ga-tou, Naruto-kun." Naruto was really beginning to wonder how the hell she was a Hyuuga. Just then Iruka walked in, Naruto sighed, another day of pointless nothing.

xxx

Today was a very special day, it had been the day of 3 events, a birthday, the Kyuubi attack, and the disbanding of ANBU Elements, Naruto decided that they should just dedicate this day to him already. With a sigh Naruto got ready he should be expecting his guests anytime soon, he had specifically asked for no presents, it would just bring back too many memories, his friends and family had accepted his wish, but now the real battle came, a whole day with Ino, what's worse was Anko would be there, he really feared what she would tell Ino to do.

Naruto walked down the stairs to find his mother making a cake, well attempting to, there was a ring at the door, so Naruto went to answer it. At the door was none other than, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino and Jiino, Naruto smiled at them and led them into the kitchen, where they were met with the sight of Nina burning a glove, sighing Jiino went to help the troublesome woman. Another ring at the doorbell, leaving the hilarious sight of his mother, Naruto went to answer the door, on the doorstep was a blushing Hinata and a glaring Neji, returning Nejis glare, Naruto reluctantly let them in. Soon everyone was gathered with the exception of a rather late Kakashi, there was : Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Jiino, Anko, Genma, and Iruka, everyone introduced themselves and by some twist of fate, the kitchen remained in one piece and Nina surfaced with a cake, though everyone was too scared to try it.

Deciding to save his friends and guests who had not met Anko before, Naruto invited them out to see his training grounds. As they stepped out onto the grounds there was a joint murmur of 'wow'.

"And only you train here, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded to Ino who was currently latched onto his arm. The discussion continued with the Academy students trying to drag out as much information about Narutos home life as possible, but their mindsets were just that bit more interesting.

Hinata's Mindset:  
_I can't believe it! I'm in Naruto-kuns house! Would Ino stop hugging his arm, it's obvious her doesn't like her, but Naruto doesn't really like much, I'll have to find out what he likes in a girl. Damn Ino asked first, hmn, he likes girls who can fight, I'll have to train harder if I want Naruto to notice me! Kyaah! _

Inos Mindset:  
_Naruto is so hot, he's hotter than Sasuke, he fights better than Sasuke and he's cooler than Sasuke, and he notices me more than Sasuke, there's no Sakura like there was with Sasuke, and Naruto's got more friends than Sasuke, _(A/n can you see a pattern? Naruto...than Sasuke, lol) _and Naruto is better at being mysterious than Sasuke, I wonder what's under his mask, I still think he's hotter than Sasuke, Naruto has more muscles than Sasuke... _

Kibas Mindset:  
_Woah, look at these training grounds, man they're as big as my clan training grounds. Man, I kinda feel sorry for Naruto, Ino screeching in his ear and all, I think my ears are bleeding. Narutos family seems quite cool though, I still don't know why Neji and Hinata are here though, must have something to do with Narutos mum, I hope they don't start hanging with us though, that's too much to handle! _

Chouji's Mindset:  
_mmm... that cake looked alright, though Naruto warned me not to touch it, everyone's busy and all the food is inside, maybe I can sneak in, I'll just start to creep slowly to the side, slowly...slowly...slowly...slowly... _

and so the party continued, Neji glared, Shikamaru fell asleep, Chouji ate the cake, Shino was silent, Hinata fainted too many times to count and only Kiba, Ino and Naruto were able to escape Anko and her sadistic plots, especially one that involved a rather late Kakashi who had yet to arrive, Naruto began to wonder wether or not they remembered their alcohol induced snog at the ANBU party last year, he shuudered at the thought. 

_**Your own fault for thinking of it otouto**_

_ne, urusai Kyuu-nii, I know where you sleep_

**and what could you do to me? nothing a big fat nothing:P**

one day I'll make you regret that fox!

**One day in a very, very, very far away time**

you keep thinking that fur ball!

Naruto then realised something, it was kinda like a tingly fuzzy feeling, it was a feeling he hadn't felt in a year, it was...happiness. Naruto froze, _could it be, I am actually beginning to LIKE my life now, without THEM, I don't understand, how did they... how did I, how did they manage to break my barriers, even Ino, Hinata and Neji, without them the Academy isn't the same, and now the Academy is my life. I can move on now, it's time to let go, because I can actually let go. I'm going to become a genin, I'm going to train, and I'm going to have new team-mates, just like I have new friends. Raven, Kawaii, Sai and Llida, I cherish you in my heart and though I feel like crying in joy now, I promised not to shed another tear, so you guys better hurry on back because I'm waiting to cry here, _Naruto could hear Kyuu laughing at that thought, _I'm waiting guys, come back soon, I have some people I want you to meet! _

Smiling to himself Naruto enjoyed the party, he had friends and family and that was what mattered, what was even better was the look Kakashi gave him when he finally arrived, he was proud, proud of Naruto for moving on, something which had taken Kakashi himself well over a year, Nina, Anko, Jiino and Genma all shared a secret smile, Naruto Uzumaki was back, BELIEVE IT! 

Naruto was lying in bed, his blue eyes gazing at the ceiling, his head resting on his arms, thoughts reflecting on the day. Suddenly their was a slight tapping on the window, sitting up he pulled back his black curtains, outside his window 4 ravens were hovering, smiling to himself, Naruto opened the window and let the bird in, untying the package and scrolls tyed to their claws. Unrolling the first scroll, he gazed at the familiar handwriting of three particular females.

Dear Naruto,  
How are you? Hope your still training, else we're going to kick your ass when we see you! We saw Sai last month, he's still a retard, we didn't see Yamato, we think he ran away from him! Have you made friends? Raven heard there was an Uchiha in your year, she says you have to spit in his face and claw his eyes out, she's so nice and pleasant isn't she? Ow, she hit me, Llida's calming her down, damn, she has such a bad temper. You probably want to know what we've been up to, but, we're going to save that for another time! You better be at the top of the class in the Academy, you have to save all of your Academy report cards, and put them in a box to give to us when we see you, (could the box please be pink?) ow, damn it, Raven hit me again, she says make it purple... PINKY-PURPLE! Oh, yeah go me, who's the genius? Ow, damn it! Now Llida's hit me, their ganging up on me! Keep working hard, and we hope you like your present, we bought it when we were with Sai, we've all got our own in our own colours, well we luv ya forever! and Happy Eleventh Birthday!  
KAWAII ICHIGO!  
Raven  
and _Llida  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto blushed, damn that was a lot of kisses! He started to unravel the second scroll undoubtedly from Sai.

Yo Naru-Chan!  
How are you, I found this awesome library in the Tea Country the other day, there was tonnes of books on psychology and sociology, I'm going to be smarter than Kawaii on the subject, so much for being a 'social retard', I saw the girls the last month, we sparred, they've some great teamwork going on, I can't wait to get back and spar with you, you better have improved, I bet Ankos training you, and the Academys a real bore, did you make any friends? I hope they weren't girls, Kawaii might get jealous and if Ravens feeling sadistic she won't hold her back. The girls have got your present, I'm wearing my version of it now, I hope your ok and all, I have to go now, I have to do my mission, Happy Birthday.  
Sai

Laughing at Sai and his reliance on books, Naruto began to unwrap his present, which was wrapped in green which meant Llida had wrapped it, inside there was black box, (a jewellery box) Naruto opened it, inside was an orange choker with the black kanji(sp?) for wind on it, Naruto smiled and put it on, underneath the choker, there was a card, on the front was a picture of his friends holding their chokers and giving peace signs, he smiled, how much did they pay Raven to do that, on the other side of the card it said HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! Smiling Naruto put away the scrolls, and lay back in bed, things were looking up.

xxx  
Months Later, Graduation Day!

Naruto had just passed his genin exam, and as the top rookie, of course the title was accompanied by glares from the Uchiha, a squealing Ino who was shrieking about how great her boyfriend was, Note to subconscious: _when did I become her boyfriend? Oh yeah, I didn't. _His friends were congratulating him, but Naruto wasn't paying any attention to that, he was remembering what his friends had told him about the 'Top Rookie' and 'Dead Last'.  
_  
Flashback: _

"Ano... so someone graduates at the top of the class, and the person with the lowest mark gets the title of 'Dobe'? 8 year old Naruto asked his friends.

"Hai, Naru-kun, that's the way Konoha Academy works." Raven replies.

"It's a bit unfair isn't it?" Naruto questioned, he was after all, all about morales.

"Hai, it's unfair, it's so called recognition, most of the time Top Rookie goes to some genius or prodigy, most likely from a prestigious clan. But remember any 'Dobe' can overcome the 'Top Rookie' with hardwork, it's one of the quirks of life, just like being 'Top Rookie' isn't necessarily a good thing." Raven answered

"Nani?"

"Sometimes, the 'Top Rookie' is so much of a genius they think too much and and become to accustomed with being the best that they get a superiority complex, or sometimes they gain so much power that when they betray their village, no-one is able to bring them back, or even more they crumble under the pressure of the title and the expectations that come with it."

"Did you get the 'Top Rookie' title Raven?"

"Hai."

"What about you Sai?" Naruto quizzed.

"Never went to the Academy Naru-Chan."

"Kawaii?"

"No, I came second, to a boy named Haku, he was my best friend before he betrayed me and the Mist Village."

"So what Raven said is true, what about you Llida?"

"No, but I was considered the weakest on The Sound Six, so I guess I was a kind of dobe, but they considered compassion and kindness a weakness, but just because I cared didnt mean I wasn't powerful, and just because I didn't flaunt my power every few seconds didn't mean I didn't have the ability to. In my eyes, there is no 'Dobe' and 'Top Rookie', those are meaningless titles, everyone has strengths and weaknesses, but while power can aid you, it cannot guide you, let your heart do that, got it Naruto?" Llida said smiling at him.

End Flashback.

Naruto smiled that was right, the title was completely utterly meaningless. Waving goodbye to his friends, he promised to see them tomorrow back at the Academy, the teams would be decided. 

Naruto was sat down at the back Shino and Shikamaru sat on either side of him, Kiba and Chouji sat nearby, Iruka was just announcing their genin teams, a lot was riding on this, and they didn't know who would be with their friends, what was worse was they knew they couldn't all be together.  
"In Team Seven will be..."

xxx

June: heh heh evil cliffhanger, and I repeat from previous thing, I have already decided the genin team!

Kit: We will update soon, Please Review.

June x


	6. A New Team And Consequences

June: hey, I've struggled big time writing this chapter, I've had some really bad inspiration at the moment, does anyone else hate really badly written Angst? 

Kit: everyone in the world hates that sweetie!

June: I would like to say a big thankyou to 4 particular reviewers, Storm1rain, Ai Megami Murasaki, Emeralde and BlueBragon. They've been really helpful, and sorry I know it was a stupid cliffy! Also there is an AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! PLEASE READ! BECAUSE IT WILL TELL YOU WHERE I AM TAKING THIS STORY!

xxx

ANBU Elements  
Chapter 6: A New Team And Consequences  
Written By June x

xxx

"In Team 7 will be, Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Hyuuga," Kiba patted Shikamaru on the back who just said troublesome. "in Team 8 will be, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno and Chouji Akimichi," Sakura who had been crying over not being with Sasuke just began to cry harder at her 'misfortune' " and in Team 10 will be Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto tensed who would be his team mates? "Kiba Inuzuka," SCORE! he got his friend! Naruto and Kiba jumped up with a cheer "and Ino Yamanaka." no, no NO!!!!!!!! Naruto faintly heard Ino cheering through his horror, something about 'True Love', Kami hated Naruto - FACT! Naruto resorted to whacking his head against the table repeatedly, all the boys even Sasuke pitied the guy, he was stuck with his ultimate fan girl, it was a horror they were glad they would never suffer, but Naruto would, the poor, poor guy.

"When your all finished, you are dismissed for lunch and afterwards you will be meeting your new Jounin senseis. I am proud of you for making it to Genin, your life as a Konoha ninja starts now! Class dismissed!"

And with that Naruto stood up, thoughts wondering about who their sensei would be, _Maybe Kakashi? nah, he's been my sensei for too long, and also he has a bad habit of favouritism, wouldn't be fair to my teammates. Asuma? I'm not sure, I know he has a wind-affinity, but that's about it. What do you think Kyuu?_

_**There's always that Genjutsu mistress Raven was always going on about, but I think she's still a Chunin.**_

_Damn, she could have helped me with my worst area, what was her name again?_

_**Kurodai? no, Kirinai? no, that's not it either.**_

_Kurenai!_

_**Thats the one!**_

_Kurenai, hmn, I think I heard something about her from Anko the other day. What was she being all sadistic about again?_

_**Erm, Chunin exams?**_

_No, they're not for another couple of months, but I think it might have been the Jounin exam!_

_**In that case, your in luck kid, you might have a decent sensei! Screw that, you might actually be able to learn something after this year of NOTHING!**_

_Yatta!_

_Alright! I hope I get her as my sensei. Oh Kami no! Ino's coming over what's the betting she wants to have lunch with me, she'll come out with some corny line like, 'Ano, Naruto-kun, since we're team mates and all, I thought we should eat together, to get to know each other more'_

_**Good imitation, though I'm not sure I was fond of the girly voice, so never use it again.**_

Ino came over and as Naruto predicted asked him to eat lunch with her. "Ano, Naruto-kun, since we're team mates..." At times like these Naruto hated being right. Forcing a smile Naruto replied to Inos offer.

"Sure Ino-san..." Inos face lit up "So lets go invite Kiba, he IS on our team as well." Inos face fell, she didn't think through her plan clearly enough.

xxx

So Ino, Kiba and Naruto walked up to the Academy roof to eat their lunch, surprisingly enough as a team they communicated a lot. Key word COMMUNICATED. This included shouting, Kiba and Ino had some very interesting opinions about the other, some of their insults were quite impressive, the only time he had seen this kind of humorous argument was in his old team. Though that involved a lot more glaring.

_Flashback _

It was lunch break for the ANBU Element team, Naruto and Raven were sat in the tree, discussing the ultimate jutsu, Kawaii and Llida were busy making flower statues and Sai? Sai was behind Naruto putting Operation: Naru-Chan into progress. Catching the poor blond off guard, Sai pounced on him knocking Naruto out of the tree, Naruto dazed by the fall was completely vulnerable to Sais plan, Sai begin unzipping Narutos pants, only to be thrown into the air, kicked into the tree and having a blade pressed against his neck, all within one moment and done by one very angry Kunoichi.

"What were you doing to my sunshine? Sai-baka" Raven hissed at him, her voice was laced with venom, Sai shuddered but decided to play it cool.

"Finding out if he really was a boy or a girl!" Sai chirped. The statement was received by a hysterical blond blowing a fuse and screaming at his perverted friend that he was a goddamn guy! So Sai and Naruto fell into a pattern.

"Guy!" Naruto screamed

"Girl!" Sai replied

"Guy!" Naruto screamed

"Girl!" Sai replied

"Guy!" Naruto screamed

"Guy" Sai tricked

"Girl!" Naruto screamed

Sai smirked, Naruto screamed in frustration that he had fallen for such an obvious trick.

Realising this was going nowhere Raven interrupted "Sai-baka, take this as your official warning, touch MY Naruto in that way again and you die a very, very painful death, K?" and Raven said all this in a sickingly sweet tone. So Sai just glared, so Raven returned the glare, and Naruto just continued to glare at the raven haired boy, and then Kawaii got bored and decided to join the public display of glaring at Sai. Llida though didn't understand glaring, she didn't understand much of angry nature, and so innocently asked why everyone was so desperate to burn a hole in Sais head, and if they were THAT desperate, she would get them a magnifying glass (A/n if you direct sunlight by a magnifying glass it can burn holes, I learnt that in toystory! also its meant to be great fun on ants, how sadistic). Everyone just sweatdropped at the nymphs innocence, before shaking their heads and going back to whatever they were doing previously, with the exception of Sai who was rolling on the floor laughing at Llidas comment, which really wasn't that funny. No, really it wasn't, but according to Sai's books when someone makes a joke your meant to laugh hysterically, even when the joke isn't funny, it's called being polite.(sweatdrop).

End Flashback

Naruto silently laughed at the memory, in his own opinion, a team wouldn't be a team, without rivalry and bickering, a team was meant to be your family, and it was small things like that which showed how much you truly cared. After all arguments are caused because you value the other persons opinion and thoughts, you wouldn't retaliate otherwise.

As Naruto snapped back to reality, he tried to concentrate on what his team mates were arguing about, something about noodles? Oh, now he got it, Kiba said Inos hair looked like noodles, so she was calling him dog breath. Mm noodles, damn, now he wanted ramen, maybe he could go to Ichirakus (sp?) ... 

"...Right, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked, Naruto just stared into space "Er.. Naruto-kun?"

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba yelled, Naruto looked up.

"Huh?" Kiba sweatdropped.

"Naruto-baka, Ino tried to..." Kiba was unable to finish his sentence because Ino whacked him round the head "Itai! Nani?"

"Don't call Naruto-kun a baka, your not worthy of talking to him, your a nothing..." Ino stopped mid-sentence, because someone had a very tight grip on her still raised hand.

Naruto was glaring at her and killer intent was radiating off him, he tightened his grip and Ino winced, Naruto was scaring her, she was only protecting his pride, why was he acting like this? Ino gulped. Naruto then loosened his grip, but still keeping a firm hold on her, jerked her forward and put a arm round her waist. Ino took a few minutes to comprehend their position and then blushed, she was in Narutos arms, her face and hands against his chest, she then felt Naruto lean forward slightly, he then whispered in her ear.

"Ino-san, don't get me wrong, I am prepared to work with you, you are a good kunoichi, and I am flattered you are so willing to protect my pride..." He began, his voice then became a dangerous tone, laced with warnings of pain. "But if you ever, and I mean ever, insult my precious people again, you WILL pay the price. Do not make the same mistake again, I would like for us to have good teamwork on this team. Understood?" Ino just meekly nodded, Naruto then pulled away leaving a very flushed Ino in his wake. Walking off leaving his team mates stunned, he yelled back to them "Are you guys coming or not? Don't you want to find out who our sensei is?" Shaking themselves out of their reverie, Ino and Kiba hurried after their team mate.

xxx

Ino, Kiba and Naruto had somehow begun to chat normally by the time they reached the classroom, they were currently discussing their ideal sensei, taking seats at the back next to each other, they began to list the ideal qualities.

Ino started "Hmmn, first of all a female, good fashion sense, brains, determination, courage and beauty" Ino nodded "Yep, definately beauty, a kunoichis beauty is the best weapon against male shinobi. How about you Kiba?"

"Gender doesn't matter, I want a sensei with a sense of humour, who's skilled, brave and fun." Kiba answered, though secretly he would have liked a beautiful kunoichi as their sensei "Ne, Naruto, what about you?"

"I already know who I would like as a sensei, she fits a majority of the qualities you listed, and she's probably one of the few here in Konoha who I have a lot to learn from. But my sensei has these qualities, understanding, calm demeanour, skills, determination, bravery, loyalty, brains, cunning and the ability to love." Naruto replied.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, you sounded like you already have a sensei with those qualities." Naruto turned to Ino with a glint in his eye.

"Hai, Ino, well done on noticing, I have had five senseis, two fitting those qualities, one who was too sadistic, one who was lazy and always late, and another who was corrupted by the three sins of man; drink, money and women." Ino and Kiba both listened intently, after all if they were going to be working together they had to know about each others training, abilities and such. They looked up from their conversation and had to stifle laughter at the sight of the faces of the three people walking in.

Sakura looked completely and utterly depressed, anyone would think she was an emo, rather than one of many rabid Sasuke fangirls. Shino had his brow furrowed in annoyance and was blatantly glaring at the pink-haired kunoichi. Chouji though looked petrified at the aura his two team mates were emitting, he was so scared, he was not even eating.

Sakura then decided she was going to be a little 'Miss Prissy' and lead the group stalking off to a load of desks far from Naruto and co. she loudly announced "My team will sit here." Naruto raised an eyebrow and Kiba and Ino had to restrain themselves from yelling at the stuck up kunoichi. Shino who was obviously fed up with the pink haired miss perfect stormed away from his team and sat down next to Narutos team, much to Sakuras anger, just as she opened her mouth to shriek at him, Chouji interrupted.

"Sakura, shut up! We've had to put up with you whining about Sasuke and this team, you don't like us and we don't like you! So we'll be damned if we have to spend more time with you than necessary." Everyone in the room blinked in shock, except for Shino, if he did it will remain unknown. Chouji, kind hearted, generous, not a nasty bone in his body, Chouji, had just told Sakura where to stuff it, everyone just sat there gaping, except for Shino once again. In a huff, Sakura sat down, whilst Chouji ignored every-ones shock and sat down right behind Shino and began to eat.

The next team to enter was Team 7, and there was just silence, complete utter silence, later on in their lives, Team 10 would swear they saw tumbleweed pass through the classroom. Sasuke was glaring at everyone and everything, he glared at his team mates, he glared at a piece of chalk, he glared at a desk, which spontaneously combusted, but that's beside the point, He. Just. Glared. Uchiha Death Glare©. Hinata looked she was going to have a heart attack she was so scared of Sasuke, and Shikamaru appeared to be sleepwalking... go figure. But it was just silent, eerily silent, but that's why Team 10 is around, well more specifically Ino the fan girl was around.

"Naruto-kuunnn!" Naruto and Kiba grimaced though inwardly they were glad the silence was broken, they didn't particularly enjoy Ino shrieking.

"Mah, urusai Ino-banshee!" Kiba yelled

"What was that dog breath!?!"

"You heard me noodle hair!!!"

"My hair does not look like noodles! You stupid mongrel, go back to where you came from you ugly mutt!!! No-one wants you here, right Naruto-kun?"... "Ne Naruto-kun?" Naruto though was day-dreaming and if he didn't have his mask on you would probably be able to see him drooling too, his thoughts had wondered off his feeling of deja vu to the glorious food that was ramen, how he loved the noodles and broth that was the delicious meal... and this point in time Iruka entered ending the argument and also bringing the other students with him. When everyone was seated Iruka gave a cough and began his announcement.

"Well done to everyone for making it to this level, I'm very proud of you all, but my teaching with you has come to an end and so I will now pass you on to your jounin senseis. Team 1s sensei is..." Naruto was on the edge of his seat tense, he HAD to get stronger, he had been really slacking off after leaving ANBU, sure he'd trained but that was nothing like being out on the field. How he missed missions, Naruto had loved going on missions with ANBU Elements, they had done everything from infiltrations to assassinations, hell they had even once worked in a strip joint to gather information, now _that _was a pleasant memory, Naruto snickered as he remembered the humiliation and new experiences they had all undergone on that mission.. "And Team 7s sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Naruto let out a loud burst of laughter before yelling over to Shikamaru.

"Oi, Shika, you can go back to sleep, Kakashis always late if you remember my party" Shikamaru just gave a lazy nod and a mutter of troublesome before yawning and putting his head back down on the desk.

"Team 8s sensei is Sarutobi Asuma..." Naruto began to daydream again " And last but not least Team 10s sensei will be..." Naruto was instantly on alert is hearing keen and clinging on to Irukas every word "Yuuhi Kurenai." Naruto inwardly cheered, his team had gotten the perfect sensei for them, he mentally thanked the Sandaime, he guessed he really was trying to do what was best for Konoha. A woman stepped forward and beckoned for the team to follow her, Naruto, Kiba and Ino all gawped and the woman... she was in one word... beautiful, she had wavy black hair, crimson eyes, and lips the colour of blood, her outfit was slightly strange but still rather flattering on the womans shapely figure. Naruto shook his head... this was Yuuhi Kurenai, His new sensei and Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. Why did Naruto think he was life was just about to get real interesting with his new team?

xxx

Team 10 were currently sat in the Academys gardens. Kurenai was leaning against a tree silently observing the 3 shinobi that sat on the grass before her. _These three don't look like much, the Inuzuka and Yamanaka heir don't seem very serious and seem to argue more than anything, and the third though being the Top Rookie, his grades were average throughout the academy so at a guess I would say he got lucky, he has no bloodline limit and until 2 years was a complete unknown, most definately a fluke, it's beyond me why Sandaime wanted me to waste my time with these lot. Ah well, I best begin my introductions._

"Alright, Team 10 I'm your sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. Tell me about yourselves likes, dislikes, hobbies and future dreams."

"Ano, Kurenai-sensei, why don't you go first and show us how it's done?" Ino asked

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, I like flowers, dango and a certain someone" the three genin raised an eyebrow at the someone "I dislike nosy people, tardiness and slackers" _basically Kakashi _"My hobbies are gardening and working on my genjutsu. My Dream I have already achieved and that was to acheive the rank of jounin and the title of Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. Next Inuzuka!"

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, I like dogs especially Akamaru! I also like my mates, Shika, Cho, Shino and Naru! I dislike people who don't like dogs and people who hurt Akamaru, my friends or my family. And I really dislike Uchiha Sasuke and Inoodle," Ino glared at him for that nickname "My hobbies are training, hanging with mates and helping out my family with the clan dogs. My dream is to take over my clan and become the best hunter-nin for Konoha with Akamaru at my side!" _he has potential, but he won't reach it if he can't work with all the members on the team.  
_  
"Next Yamanaka!"

"My name is Ino Yamanaka! I like flowers, clothes and Naruto-kun! I dislike Dog-Breath, Uchiha-teme and Forehead girl, because they are all mean to me. My hobbies are helping out at my families flower shop and training! My Dream for the future is to take over my families flower shop and get the guy of my dreams!" _Great another one with potential but lacks team work. Worse she's a fangirl.  
_  
"Next Hatake wannabe." _Seriously what is it with the masks?  
_  
"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, ramen, pulling pranks, and a certain load of people, I also like most of the people I've interacted with in the academy. I dislike people who are judgemental and blind, people who interfere, and certain nin who hurt my best friends. My hobby is training. My dream is to be reunited with four people and achieve our revenge or acknowledgement so we can finally live our lives." _Can we say mind of an adult. This kid sure is mature, I take back the fluke thing. _

"Well you are all individuals, with potential. I want you to meet me at training grounds 22 tomorrow at midday, you will be taking part in a survival test, bring your ninja gear, come prepared or risk being failed and sent back to the academy." And with that Kurenai disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Naruto quickly followed suit leaving a gaping Kiba and Ino who were still in shock at what their new sensei had said. 

_Akamaru and I are going to ace this test, we won't be sent back to the Academy, tough luck for Ino though, she's as hopeless as they come. _

This is a test of true love! This is my chance to show Naruto that I'm more worthy of his attention and affections than Kiba! Naruto is so cool, chasing after three missing-nin, we'll make a great pair, The Deadly Uzumaki Couple ::Sigh::

xxx 

June: yay I did it! OK please read!!!

**I have decided a few things: This story will be the first of a trilogy. ANBU Elements are the main characters, so Raven plays a big part, because of this I will at some point write a chapter on the adventures they are having during their training trips, also when Naruto comes into contact with someone from the teams past there will be flashbacks which are very important to the story! I have decided on a few pairings, yet to be decided if they are permenant. NaruIno, ItachiRaven (I know what I said about this, but this is a more of a past love, which became one-sided, and gets explored in the sequels) NaruRae - the main pairing which develops, HakuKawaii, and some others which I will shctum (sp?) about. I plan for the trilogies to be about 18 chapters each, so they shouldn't be too much of an epic. Thankyou for reading this!**

June  
x


	7. Paint My Nails!

**SORRY THIS IS SO LATE, I GOT BUSTED TAKING DRUGS AT SCHOOL!**

June: OMG I've been dying to post this chapter, this is the last chapter before we catch up with Sai and the others. This is also the beginning of NarutoRaven NaruIno. Now for people thinking Itachi is going to change everything to be with Raven blahdy blah, she's all Mary Sue for him, You. Are. Wrong. A little secret, I was originally planning for Itachi to kill Raven off, but when people wanted Naruto x Raven, I dropped the idea. So trust me when I say, the pairing will make a hell of a lot of sense later, but Itachi does NOT LOVE Raven. The pairing is a past pairing.

Kit: She said everything didn't she? I feel so unnecessary...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did it would be renamed, Akatsuki - they are so cool! I do own Raven, Kawaii Ichigo, Llida, Jiino and Nina. Nick them and burn, also Jiino and Llida, aren't real names, I came up with them on a random high.

EXCITING NEWS! I have a ad. for ANBU Elements designed by my co-author Kit, 2 pieces of Raven fan-art and 1 piece of Kawaii Ichigo fan-art, These are my Third and Fourth Ocs to receive Fan-art, Llida feels unloved though :(

xxx

ANBU Elements  
Chapter 7: Paint My Nails!  
By June x

xxx

_Flashback _

Naruto was happy. He had spent all day training with Kakashi-sensei and now he was going to his best friends room to see how her day went. The little 5 year olds' grin only grew bigger as he continued skipping down the hall way. Arriving at a black painted door with a purple lightning bolt drawn on the door sign, Naruto knocked.

The door opened to reveal a 7 year old girl, who mechanically glared at her visitor, upon realising who it was her eyes softened before letting her best friend into her room.

Naruto happily skipped in and spun round to face Raven, he automatically began taking in her outfit, it was a brand new one as she had just passed her genin test. Raven wore a purple t-shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath, she wore a black leather mini skirt that had slits up the side and black jogging shorts underneath. On her arms she wore black silk fingerless gloves that came up to her elbow and black knee high boots. Her long raven hair was tied up in a loose high ponytail so strands of hair had come loose and framed her face, and to finish the look off she wore the gold raven necklace that he had given her in acknowledgement of their friendship. Naruto felt a bit plain in his black t-shirt and orange shorts. Shaking his head, Naruto broke out into a grin.

"So?" Raven only raised an eyebrow in return "Did'ya pass?" Raven nodded and gave her friend a small smile as he began to jump around the room happily "YATTA! I knew you would do it Rae, I bet your the best genin ever! Did'ya meet your team and sensei?" Another nod "Well?" Raven just ignored him and walked over to her Music System "I'm not a mind reader Rae, so your going to have to tell me." Raven still ignored him and put on System Of A Down, Chop Suey, Naruto sighed as his friend began to head bang to the music. Sure Rae wasn't the most talkative of people, but she usually spoke more than this, either she had spoken to her dad, or she got stuck with a really bad team.

"My life sucks," Raven said finally as she flopped down on the bed looking up at the ceiling, Naruto only rolled his eyes as he heard his friends favourite angst phrase, he also flopped down on the bed joining his friend staring at the ceiling. "The team sucks." she continued.

"It can't be that bad," Raven only replied with a scream of frustration before burying her face in a pillow. Naruto sighed realising his friend was very tense, reaching towards her raven hair he pulled out the hairband and let the dark locks fall loose, reaching towards his side he picked up the hairbrush on the bedside table, slowly and softly he began to brush her hair, in the year he had known her Naruto had learnt this was the best way to soothe the girl. "So... who did you get stuck with?" she gave a low growl, Naruto only laughed "That bad, huh?"

Raven all of a sudden rolled over and jumped off the bed, facing Naruto she put a hand on her hip and began to relay her day to him. "So Dad says be a good girl Raven take the exams, so I take the stupid exam, which was ridiculously easy, no wonder so many ninjas are KIA if the tests are like that, the Academy totally sucks. So anyway because I did so well, not that I had to try or anything, I get put on a team that had lost a ninja, bet you she died because she didn't know what to do, stupid Academy don't teach the right stuff. So I'm on a team with some no-name sensei, which totally sucks, and then I meet my team-mates, their both Uchiha geniuses, and one of them's grinning at me like there's no tomorrow and I wonder why he's not dead yet, and he introduces himself as Shisui and he blabs on and on, but I ignore him because what he talks about probably sucks, and then the other one is the well known Uchiha prodigy Itachi, what do people see in him, doesn't look like anything special just an ice cold prick, the only thing decent about him was his killing intent, but I think it was directed at me, so that sucks too."

Naruto had to bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing, he knew why Raven was unhappy, and it was really quite pathetic. Ravens father, who she completely hated, was good friends with the Uchihas, so she considered them as her enemy, the other reason was with a prodigy like Itachi on her team Raven would completely disappear into the background, contrary to how Raven acted she wanted her father to be proud of her for once, but instead he treated Raven like a tool. Ravens dislike was only from misguided hate and maybe some jealousy, quite shallow really, maybe he should tell her.

"So in conclusion my day completely and utterly sucked." Naruto couldn't hold it any longer and just burst out laughing, through his giggles and tears of laughter he managed to tell Raven his thoughts.

"You...do...realise how...shallow...you sounded! Hahahahahah...sorry it's just too funny seeing you angst about something like jealousy!" Raven just glared, making Naruto laugh harder.

When Naruto had finally stopped laughing, he told Rae to give her a team a chance, though she was reluctant she decided to listen to her optimistic sunshine. Hours went by and the two friends just enjoyed spending the evening in each others company that was until Naruto came up with a burning question.

"Rae..."

"mm..."

"What's the point of genin teams, I mean surely it holds you back from your potential because you will all have individual dreams?"

"Chance,"

"That makes no sense, or are you just not saying the whole thing?"

"Everyone is getting a chance to be Hokage. If the leader of the village is self-centered and doesn't know how to treat people, the village will ultimately begin to fail."

"I still don't get what this has to do with teams..."

"Teamwork and leadership, learning how to co-operate with other people, a necessary quality for Hokage."

"Aah...sou ka. I'm a natural at co-operation aren't I Rae?"

"If you mean a chatterbox than yes, otherwise your a stubborn brat."

"Mou, so mean. But Rae why would you want to be Hokage?"

"I don't. It just mean tonnes of paperwork, which sucks. If you ever find out why be sure to tell me sunshine."... "Now help me paint my nails"

"Nani?" Naruto asked surprised

"Paint my nails baka!"

"Doushite?"

"Because Itachi paints his."

"I thought you didn't like him?" Raven just glared "Alright, alright, I'll shut up." And so they began to paint Ravens nails black while Naruto hummed the nursery rhyme 'Pop goes the Weasel'

End Flashback

Naruto pulled himself out of his meditative state and blinked owlishly taking in his surroundings. He was sat on his bed in his room the time was eleven in the day, he looked down into his lap where his pet fox Kyuubi was curled up, he could stll remember Llida giving it to him about a year and a half ago now, sighing he picked the fox up and put it on the bed, he strapped on his weapons shooters that Anko had given him and rechecked his ninja gear, putting on his mask, Naruto checked the time 11:07, good he had time. 

_Kyuu?... Kyuu?... OI KYUUBI-SENSEI! _

_**Nani! Stupid Gaki! **_

_The memory? _

_**Oh... Right... yeah, did you get the information? **_

_Weren't you watching? _

_**Err... I was sleeping? **_

_...Your useless _

_**Shut up kit! Did you get the information anyway? **_

_Yeah, If I'm right the point of these squads is teamwork, so I just have to make sure Kiba, Ino and I work together on this little survival test. _

_**Good now hurry and get there early, so you can familiarise yourself with the surroundings so your sensei doesn't have an advantage. **_

xxx 

Naruto arrived at Training Grounds 22 at half eleven, the first thing he noticed was trees, lots of them. _That will be useful for concealing my presence, I wonder if any of the others can suppress their chakra? If not then we'll have to take full advantage of the trees. Now what else is there? _Naruto continued to scout the area, looking for land advantages and such.

Normally Naruto wouldn't bother with this procedure, a ninja should be familiar with their fight surroundings, well at least try to know as much as they can, but a ninja should also be able to fight in any situation. But Naruto was fighting with two amateurs, Ino and Kiba were good for their age, but he was just out of their league.

Naruto had no doubt that he could take down a jounin if he fought to his normal standards, but Kurenai specialised in his weakest area, making her a formidable opponent, therefore if Naruto wanted to fight her, he wouldn't hold anything back. Now in most situations Naruto was comfortable with that plan, going all out stretched him to his limits, so he then knew how much he had to push his training. However, he would have his two team mates as spectators and if he went all out with them around, they would surely get hurt. So if Naruto wanted to pass this test he would have to enforce teamwork, as Raven would say 'this sucks'.

The others soon arrived Kiba was first, and began to play catch with Akamaru, then Ino came and after exchanging not so kind greetings with Kiba, latched herself onto Naruto, after 5 minutes Naruto could already feel his arm going dead. But to his joy Kurenai arrived, and told Ino to let go of his arm, before greeting them.

"Glad to see you're all here, you pass test 1: Courage in the face of the unknown." Naruto sweatdropped, Ino squealed and Kiba cheered, _How the hell was that a test! Ne, Kyuu-nii, I don't think I will learn anything if this is the sort of thing I will be challenged with! _

_**Nah, this is just a courage boost, she thinks you're all going to fail and is just trying to give you a few last moments of happiness and confidence before she crushes your dreams brutally. **_

_You make everything so pleasant, note the sarcasm. _

_**Yeh, well it's what being a demon is all about, sadism and sarcasm is the true base of society. **_

_If you say so... Maybe Anko and Raven were demons in their past life. _

_**Strangely enough, I can kind of believe that, unless they're around you their almost as sadistic as me, and that's saying something. **_

_Aw, I feel warm and fuzzy, I can tame she-demons. _

_**Watch your mouth Kit, if Raven ever catches you saying that you can wave your friendship with her goodbye. And then run and hide. **_

_I'll keep that in mind, oh senseis talking again. _

Kurenai held in her hand two bells which were jingling "As you can see I am holding two bells, the aim of the test is to take a bell from me within the next hour, if you fail to get a bell from me you will be sent back to the acdemy. One piece of advice, come at me with the intent to kill. Your time starts now." and with that the three genin disappeared into the trees. 

xxx

**Brief story interruption: **

I am still learning how to do fight scenes so please bear with me, if someone will help me write them I would be very grateful unfortunately one of my co-authors, Dark Angel is unavailable, and he writes the action scenes for me. Also I chose the bell test because I believe it to be the the official Konoha genin test, after all Sandaime and Kakashi used it. Also Kurenai won't fight properly, because on studying the anime bell test in the first past of Naruto I realised that Kakashi put next to no effort into that test, it makes no sense for Kurenai to go and use a genjutsu against what she believes to be three rookies. I am sorry if this will disappoint anyone, I apologise for this interruption.

June  
x

xxx 

_Impressive, ne Kyuu-nii? This is actually a well thought out test. By using two bells we are unwittingly set against each other, this tests our logic to realise that a mere genin cannot defeat a jounin, it also tests our ability as shinobi and team mates, to put aside our pride and work together. Now how to go about this? _

As Naruto finally came up with a plan, he was left with yet another problem, where were his team mates? Luckily for Naruto his assumption earlier had been correct, Ino and Kiba did not know how to suppress their chakra and conceal their presence. 

xxx

_I wonder how the others are doing? No doubt Naruto has already come up with a plan, the guys almost as smart as Shika. And Ino...well Ino is probably dreaming about Naruto. _

Kiba suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, warily turning round he came face to face with a black face mask. 

"Gah!?!" Kiba yelled jumping back, he relaxed a bit when he saw who the face mask was on, "Oh, Naruto, it was just you," Kiba glared when he saw Naruto raise an eyebrow in amusement "Well what do you want?" Naruto gave him a confused look "You tapped me on the shoulder..." still confused, Kiba growled in frustration "And there was me hoping you might have a plan." Narutos eyes lit up.

"I do!" Kiba sweatdropped at his team mates slight forgetfulness "To get the bells we have to work as a team..." Kiba nodded, well that made sense, "So before I tell you the plan we have to get Ino." ...that didn't make any sense at all.

"Why would we need Ino? She's useless!" Kiba complained

"No she's not Kiba, no matter how...boy obssessed Ino is, she's still a good kunoichi and her clan abilities are a valuable asset to this team." Kiba sighed in defeat.

"Fine lets go get Inoodle." Naruto looked at him for a second before cracking up into hysterics at the nickname, Kiba rolled his eyes at his team mates antics, though secretly he was cheering, he was the only one who could get Naruto to laugh and smile regularly, he never saw the smile just the curving of the boys eyes, but he knew that Naruto by nature was a smiling and happy kid, he knew this because of Narutos laugh, it suited the boy, the laughter was breezy and free. Kiba often wondered what made Naruto try and hide that laugh.

xxx

It was a simple plan really it just worked on the element of suprise and distraction. Naruto would make two shadow clones, his two team mates would set about making traps. Once Ino and Kiba had made the traps, one clone would begin aiming kunai and shuriken at their sensei, another clone would then attack Kurenai engaging her in a taijutsu battle, because Narutos taijutsu skills were above genin level Kurenai would have to concentrate in order to land the hit needed to make the clone disappear, avoid the projectiles being aimed at her, and also avoid the traps, as soon as she landed the hit Kurenai would be caught off guard by the fact it was a clone, Kiba would appear from behind catching her unaware, holding her still she was left victim to Inos Mind Transfer Jutsu, Ino would then hand over the bells to Naruto.

That was the plan.

Kurenai fainting once being released from Inos jutsu was not part of the plan.

xxx

Kurenai awoke feeling slightly groggy (A/N is this even a word?) she blinked in a daze for a few moments before her eyes focused on the boy crouched beside her, grinning like a fool. Blinking again she recognised the Inuzuka boy, looking up she saw the other two genin looking down at her quite concerned, she did a double take when she saw that Narutos arm was around Inos waist, she then realised it was to support Ino who was also a bit faint from using that jutsu, and though Ino was looking fine now, it was obvious she wasn't going to tell Naruto anytime soon. drawing her attention to Narutos other arm her eyes widened at what Naruto had clenched in his hand. _The bells! Either I'm really weak or this is an exceptional team...for the sake of my ego I'm going to go with the latter. _Looking up at the three genin Kurenai gave them a smile. "Well that was some impressive teamwork from you guys, so I guess I have no choice but to pass you, Congratulations!" Kiba and Akamaru began to jump around in joy, while Ino just beamed at the praise and Naruto let out a small but very beautiful laugh.

"Well you know what this means right Naruto-kun?" Naruto sent Ino a very confused look "We have to go shopping to celebrate!" Naruto grew very scared and threw Kiba a desperate look, Kiba just laughed at his team mates predicament, Naruto growled and as Ino began to drag him off he grabbed Kiba and pulled him along, Akamaru followed his master barking. As they started to walk out of her sight Kurenai laughed as she could still here Inos chattering, Narutos wails for help and Kibas scream of frustration at Naruto for pulling him along, all of this accompanied by Akamarus barks.

Team Kurenai was loud, argumentative and childish and yet they had the potential to be the best.

xxx

Ino squealed "Naruto-kun isn't that just the cutest!" Naruto gave another weary nod "Oh, Naruto-kun, wouldn't that just look great on me!" Naruto gave Ino another weak smile before turning and clinging onto Kiba like he was the boys lifeline. Kiba patted the boy on his back as the blonde gave another muffled wail of terror. "Naruto-kun, Dog-breath, carry my bags for me!" the girl said before dumping another ridiculous load of bags on the poor boys.

"HOW DOES SHE DO IT!" Naruto yelled in Kibas ears. Kiba turned round and yelled his answer back to Naruto in a desperate attempt to be heard over Inos squeals.

"I don't know, but I blame it on the stupid kami up there who decided to give these girls ridiculous stamina and what seems to be endless amounts of money!"

"OH NARUTO-KUN LOOK AT THAT!" Naruto looked up at Inos especially loud squeal, looking up he shook his head in amusement. Hanging up in a stall were three particularly large plushies, one of a pig, one of a kitsune and one of a dog. "Aren't they just perfect?" Ino questioned Naruto giving him what sounded like a lovesick sigh, "One for me, you and Kiba. It's like a sign that this team was meant be." After the purchase of the three plushies the team mates waved goodbye to each other and set off home.

Upon his arrival home Naruto had only just stepped in the house when he was glomped by his kaa-san and nee-chan. "Anko-nee, Kaa-san, LET GO!" The two women just ignored his yells and proceeded to drag him into the kitchen where Jiino, Genma (who was on a mission during Narutos birthday coughauthoressforgothimcough), Iruka, Old Man Hokage and even Kakashi sat. Looking at them all Naruto gave them a huge grin.

"I take it you passed then." Kakashi said in his oh so casual way, Narutos grin just grew even bigger, that was until he was glomped by his squealing kaa-san, Anko, Kakashi and even Genma, the others just stood by laughing at the childish antics whilst Naruto yelled out about being unwillingly attacked twice in one day. Grinning Naruto escaped his 'family' and grabbed his shopping bag and sprinted into his room, taking off his mask and throwing it onto the bed side table he looked into his mirror and almost burst out laughing at the idioticly happy grin he sported, pulling over the shopping bag he brought out the fox plushie, looking around his room he checked for anyone else, seeing the coast was clear he gave a squeal and hugged the plushie to death. Once he was sure he had hugged the cute thing enough he introduced it to his pet fox.

_**You forgot about me didn't you? **_

_You saw all of that! YOU WERE MEANT TO BE SLEEPING! _

_**Well I wasn't! **_

_Damn Fox! _

_**Damn Brat!  
**_  
With a small smile Naruto put the plushie on his bed and headed downstairs, but stopped when he heard murmurs coming from the kitchen, stealthily he began to eavesdrop. 

"It's good you know."

"mm, It's about time he started to make solid friendships."

"He has friends but they aren't close enough."

"Mm, too make him grin like that, you know what this means?"

"He's forgetting about Raven, Sai, Kawaii and Llida."

"About time..." Gasping in shock Naruto ran away before he could hear anymore, as he made it to his room tears began to leak from his eyes, rushing into his room, he looked into a mirror and fell backwards in shock.

_No, it can't be true. Please NO! _

_**KIT! Calm down! KIT! Listen to me! **_

But Naruto blocked out Kyuubis pleas, looking over at his bedside table Naruto looked at the two precious items he had forgotten about this morning, clutching them he fell onto his bed, tears soaking his pillow, Naruto fell asleep crying. 

And as the moon rose that night, two objects glinted in the moonlight, two necklaces, one an orange choker and the other a golden kitsune pendant. Both necklaces were being held tight to the chest of a crying blond boy.

xxx

Naruto growled at the Hokage.

_If I have to do another D mission I swear I'm going to run away and find the ANBU Elements team, I'm fed up of pointless missions and endless training, I want to be out on the field! _

Luckily for Naruto so were Ino and Kiba. 

"That's it Hokage-sama, surely we're ready by now! Don't you think we could do a harder mission, the team's impatient!" To everyone's surprise it was Kurenai that spoke. The Sandaime smiled, this team was working well as one unit, even their sensei was on the same wavelength.

"Fine I give, I will give you a C-ranked mission, please show in the custome.r" The door opened to reveal a drunken old man. "Tazuna-san here needs you to escort him back to the wave country."

"I am Tazuna the master bridge builder...and wah!?! These brats are the one's escorting me?"

"Who the hell do you think your calling brats!" Kiba yelled, Akamaru barked in agreement

"Two brats a mutt and a bimbo!"

"A bimbo!" Ino shrieked in anger, Naruto quickly put his arms round her waist to restrain her before she could jump the customer, Ino blushed when she realised her back was against Narutos chest.

"Tazuna-san, I assure you we are more then capable of being escorts please do not judge us by our looks, Kurenai-sensei here is also a Jounin in the case of the worst she is more then able to deal with the situation." Kurenai slightly blushed at the praise, while Tazuna cowered slightly at the glare the boy was giving him, a glare that just dared him to defy his words.

"Fine, I'm sure you will do fine." Tazuna said in defeat.

xxx

(A/n slight change in events here guys, the Demon Brothers attack Narutos team a day later K?)

The same night as they left Konoha, the team pitched their tents and set up camp. As they all settled in for the night, Ino lay in her bed, she tossed and turned lacking comfort and something else, sighing Ino sat up, it was a nice lukewarm night and she was wearing a black silk nightdress, which ended just underneath her knees, she had bought it when Naruto, Kiba and herself, had gone shopping, wrapping her fluffy black blanket around her slim figure, Ino stepped out of her tent, deciding to go sit by the campfire.

"Can't sleep?" A familiar voice called out, her eyes caught movement and she recognised a figure sitting against the trunk of tree near the campfire.

"Naruto-kun, you too?"

"Hai, my mind is filled with troublesome thoughts." Naruto said sighing and looking up into the starry sky.

Ino giggled "You've been round Shikamaru too long... I can't sleep because something's missing..."

"Like what?" Naruto asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" She replied quickly looking away ashamed, a cute blush spread on her cheeks, Naruto looked again at Ino, she looked stunning, her face illuminated by the fire and moonlight, her eyes glittered and her hair fell like a golden waterfall out of its usual ponytail, her lithe figure looked fragile and small beneath the large black fluffy blanket she had wrapped around herself.

"You can tell me," Ino looked at him and blushed again, she then murmured something which Naruto didn't quite catch, "Gomen, what was that?" Ino spoke again but a bit louder.

"I said, I can't sleep without my plushie." Her face was almost completely red by this point.

"The pig one we bought together?" Ino gave a meek nod. Naruto sighed "Well that is a problem isn't it?" Ino nodded again "Come here," Ino looked confused for a moment before going to stand infront of the boy, in one quick movement he had grabbed her round her waist and she was sat next to him leaning against the tree, "How about for tonight, I'm your plushie hmm?" Ino looked at him shocked before giving a slight giggle and wrapping her arms around him, "Sleep." He whispered into her ear, she inhaled the boys scent and gave a slight sigh, he smelled like the forest, fresh, it was the only way to describe it, her eyes fluttered close as she felt his arms wrap around her pulling her close, Ino sighed in happiness again, she felt so safe in his arms, under the starry night sky and near the warmth of a fire, it was utterly perfect.

xxx

As the group began their journey again the next morning, a quiet atmosphere was amongst them, it confused Tazuna as yesterday the group had been chatting non-stop. The truth was Kiba, Akamaru, Kurenai and Naruto had all noticed a suspicious looking puddle, Ino however was caught up in thoughts of last night. Kurenai subtly fell to the back so she could deal with any problems that arose. In one moment two figures attacked, their chains wrapped around Kurenai who managed to perform substitution in time, Ino gave a scream in shock before Naruto grabbed her arm and pushed her back to stand with Tazuna where Kiba and he could easily protect her. Kiba and Akamaru had peformed their Beast Clone jutsu each one of them taking on the one of the two nin.

Naruto rushed to help one of the 'Kibas' as the one of them was thrown against a tree, Naruto rushed in to defend his team mate.

"Wind Cyclone Jutsu!" The jutsu hit the nin and he was blown back and knocked unconscious. He jumped when he heard Akamaru give a yelp, the other 'Kiba' had been defeated by the other nin, 'Kiba' had transformed back into Akamaru, but the other nin had disappeared. Naruto whipped around and began to run as he realised who they were aiming for, and who would be caught in the crossfire.

_INO!!!!!!!!!!  
_  
Rushing to get in between the nin and Ino, Naruto saw the nin raise his claws to slash at the girl, Inos eyes were wide with shock.

Blood splattered everywhere.

The claws went through a chest.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed as the boy fell at her feet, a deadly wound through his chest.

xxx TBC xxx

June: You hate me don't you?

Kit: Damn, that was actually good! AND YOU LEFT IT ON A CLIFFHANGER YOU BITCH!

June: And you want to know the worst bit? You don't find out what happens for another two chapters because the next chapter we catch up with the ANBU Elements.

Preview kinda:

Ravens suffering from nightmares, Kawaiis losing IQ points, Llida is at war with a squirrel, Sai is in the red light district! This can't be good! Will Raven meet a new character? Will ANBU Elements get a new team member and why? Will Sai learn emotions and social abilities from whores? Is Sai gay? Will Kawaii heart be broken? And will Llida lose IQ Points with Kawaii? Will Naruto live? And will we ever learn what Naruto so goddamn confused about?

Excited? I am!

Look Forward To The Next Update For ANBU Elements! Please Review!

June  
x


	8. Nature, Sins, IQs and Premonitions

June: Aaargh, practically no-one liked my NaruIno last chapter! I worked hard on that, ya meanies! 

Kit: Just ignore her she's having mood swings and is secretly excited that I am fully co-writing this chapter with her, get prepared for lots of hilariarity and crack as we catch up with the Elements team!

June: Mood swings... che... THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO EMERALDE, HIYAMI AND RAZIEL144, BECAUSE THEY ARE GREAT REVIEWERS!

Kit: See mood swings!

xxx

Disclaimer: I own almost all the characters in this chapter except for Sai, Yamato, Naruto and maybe Itachi if I can worm him in.

xxx

ANBU Elements  
Chapter 8: Nature, Sins, IQs and Premonitions.  
Written By June and Kit x

xxx

"OWIE!" a young girl screamed, her hands threaded in her blonde hair clutching at her head. "That hurt, you bitch!" She screamed at her companion a raven haired girl with a rather cold aura about her.

"Sorry what was that?" the raven replied.

"You heard me!" The blonde shrieked.

--WHACK--

A brunette appeared along the two, her hand also connected with the blondes head, just as the ravens had previously.

"Why do you always gang up on me!?!" The blonde cried as she crumpled to the floor still clutching at her head.

"Because your a nuisance. Pick yourself up now, we need to keep moving." The raven answered.

"You do realise I'm losing brain cells every time you hit me! If my IQ score goes down, you'll pay bitch!" the blonde screeched indignantly.

"If you shut up and stop telling me about different flavour lip glosses every five seconds maybe I wouldn't hit you!" The raven said rounding on her companion.

"Will you guys quit it! We've been out of Konoha for almost a year now and all you do is argue! Please just stop!" The brunette yelled getting in between her friends.

"Fine." Both girls murmured as they reluctantly agreed.

"Isn't Naruto-kuns birthday coming up?" The blonde piped up, the raven gave a nod. "OOOH! What could we get him? I wonder what Sai will get him? I have to wrap it in pink as well! Ooh, and I have to make him a card! and..."

--WHACK--

"Itai!" The blonde screamed "What the fuck is your problem!" She hissed at the raven vehemently.

"Kawaii, keep your thought process inside your brain, or has my hitting you begun to quite literally knock your thoughts out of you?" the raven asked her coldy.

Kawaii just glared, her pretty pink eyes watering up at the pain and harsh comment. "Bitch!"

--WHACK--

And so the process continued with Kawaii screaming profanities at Raven, and Raven just looking plain bored and finding hitting Kawaii a mere past time, in the background a young brunette watched her team mates and sighed.

--BOP--

Llida twitched what the? "Oww!" She exclaimed rubbing a bump on her head, her team mates stopped their activities momentarily to glance back at her and throw her an inquisitive glance "Something hit me on the head!"

"It was probably Raven." Kawaii grumbled but only got a glare from the dark girl.

--BOP--

Llida held her head once again as it was attacked, Raven merely raised a slightly amused eyebrow, Kawaii though managed to catch a glimpse of her friends assailant, bending down she picked up the object.

"Its an acorn." She stated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Came Ravens sarcastic reply, growling the blonde made an unruly attempt to aim the acorn for Raven, it instead rebounded and hit herself in the forehead.

"FUCK!" The blonde screamed rubbing the soon to be bruise, Raven smirked in amusement.

--BOP--

Both girls quickly drew their attention back to the nymph, who--

"Pft..." Kawaii bit her lip to restrain her laughter, Raven also had to do the same.

--to put it simply the earth nymph was sitting in a meditative pose hands together in a prayer position, all the while she was being pelted with acorns from an unseen attacker.

"Llida..." Kawaii managed to get out in between her giggles "Are you being attacked by nature?"

The brunettes eyes flashed open emeralds glinting dangerously, "NO! I am one with NATURE! It's not attacking me!" She yelled.

"Oh really? So what's this then?" Raven asked picking up a acorn in fake innocence, she smirked as Llida opened her mouth and closed it -looking like a fish- desperately looking for a good excuse.

"D! E! N! I! A! L! What does that spell? DENIAL!" Kawaii yelled in a cheerleader cheer.

"I am not in denial!" Llida all but screamed.

Raven gave a sigh, the acorns were still coming, and she really _really _wanted to get off this dirt road and out of the sun, she never was one for the sun. Usually she would just go fuck this, create a lightning orb and float/fly to the nearest village, but these were her her team mates, her friends, and she really couldn't afford another team mate losing IQ points. With another sigh, Raven used her amazing speed to capture the attacker.

Kawaii collapsed to the floor in laughter when Raven came out holding a squirrel by the tail.

"Llida, I think your out of balance with nature." the raven stated.

"I am not! The poor thing was probably just confused about being around my comforting and nurturing force!" To prove her point Llida outstretched her hand to the adorable squirrel to show it friendship, it was all fine and dandy--

"OW!"

--except the squirrel bit her.

"Rabies!!!! Ewwwww disinfect her!" Kawaii screamed as she began to run round in circles waving her arms.

Raven sighed dropping the squirrel -vermin should learn to fly if they don't want to get hurt in her opinion- she knocked out her blonde companion who had herself begun to foam at the mouth.

Llida though was in shock, a creature of nature had committed a violent act towards her... a child of MOTHER NATURE! Did it not know who she was? Did it not understand the severe consequences-

--BOP--

Llida twitched as yet ANOTHER acorn hit her head, her eyes turned to green ice, and she fixed a glare at the squirrel... and in her most deadly tone... she muttered a life changing threat.

"This. Is. War."

"Okay... when your quite done threatening the vermin, can we get a move on?" Llida turned round and gave her a teammate a confused look when she saw her blonde friend over the girls shoulder. "Rabiesphobia." She said in answer to the look.

Sending the squirrel one last glare, the girls walked into the sunset, trailing once more down the dirt road.

xxx

Bright flashing lights, red, pinks, yellows and other neon colours brightened up the stained sidewalk. Whores stood against buildings in cliques of friends gossiping about their lives and latest clients, junkies stood in allies where you could hear cats wailing and drunks yelling, a few people, stood in the main part of the dirt road, trying to attract a few of the passersby into their area of business.

Buildings thrummed with loud music, brothels, clubs and pubs all stood alike, looking as sleazy and dirty as the other buildings.

One building stood out with it's bright purple exterior, red lights flashing, and a classy black and white sign saying in fancy letters _The Juniper Juice, _a bizarre name which must of had a meaning at one time, it was the only building in the district where peals of laughter -that didn't sound overly drunk- could be heard.

A young boy of perhaps thirteen pushed open the doors to the entertainment house, the air was smoky, and smelled of alcohol, the people reeked of sweat, but all that was forgotten amongst the huge grins on the customers faces.

_The Juniper Juice _was one of a kind, owned by a young man and his whores. The man Kyosuke, was of about 28 or so in age, he ran the house. The whores worked for a good pay, they did their business in allocated rooms for their own protection, there was seven of them in total, they rotated between being waitresses, whores and stage entertainment.

The Seven Whores brought in good business having been a reknowned clique even before _The Juniper Juice, _they were named after the seven deadly sins.  
Luxuria (lust), Gula (gluttony), Avaritia (greed), Acedia (sloth), Ira (wrath), Invidia (envy), and Superbia (pride).

Luxuria had long white hair down to her waist, and crimson red eyes, she was awaiting her next customer dressed in a loose white robe with red lacy underwear on underneath only.

Gula had short black hair and silver eyes, her eyes were currently glazed over, she was intoxicated from drink and drugs, but still more and more sake found its way to her mouth.

Avaritia had aqua hair and matching eyes, she was currently serving men in a skimpy waitress outfit, taking advantage of their unaware states she overcharged them and her eyes glowed with glee as she counted the money.

Acedia wore a black fishnet dress, with a black corset over the top and a black lacy underwear underneath, she wore an open black trench coat, she was lying on a mattress her blonde hair fanned out beneath her, offering herself to the guests.

Ira had crimson hair and crimson eyes, currently entertaining guests upon the stage, her spitfire personality was rare in the area, her rants on the world were humorous and her sarcasm was as sharp as the vodka she took sip of regularly.

Invidia had long green hair and green eyes, dressed the most decent of the girls and the youngest, still maturing she was often overlooked, she was also in a waitress outfit, serving guests with a bright smile, but a dangerous flash in her eyes.

And last but not least Superbia, brunette hair pulled into a sharp bun, and dressed in tight black leather, cracking a whip, for those men who needed a lesson.

The young boy coughed slightly as he entered the place, his eyes taking in the atmosphere, Gula appeared at his side, a long posh cigarette in her hand, she exhaled softly, the boy coughed once more, and she used the opportunity to check him out, the boy had choppy raven hair which ended at his jaw line, dark eyes, he wore a black fighting outfit with pouches, she then spotted the hitai-ate around his head... _a shinobi._ The symbol was in the shape of a leaf.

"Er... hi, I'm in need of your help..." the boy began, an eerily innocent smile on his face, before she could reply Invidia appeared.

"We're at you service..." she trailed off awaiting a name.

"Sai."

"Sai-san, I'm Invidia, what is it you require?" she asked sweetly

"I require the expertise of the seven deadly sins, I think my last 3 S-class missions, and SS-class mission pay is more then enough to ask you to shut the _The Juniper Juice _down for the night and help me with my problem." Sai said presenting a great deal of money.

Invidia and Gula eyed the money with wide eyes, Avaritia suddenly appeared at Sais side eyeing the money with a great deal of interest.

"Sai-san, I'm positive we can comply with your request..." Invidia finally managed.

xxx

RANDOM INTERLUDE: The 6 O' Clock News BOLD - RAVEN ITALICS - KAWAII

**"Hello and welcome to this evenings news, I'm Raven"**

_"And I'm Kawaii Ichigo"_

**"We bring you the latest update on the squirrel abnormality"**

_"Is abnormality even a word?"_

--WHACK--

**"If I want it to be a word it's a word, got that?"**

_"Hai!"_

**"Yes... the latest update on squirrel abnormality."**

_"It seems that squirrels are turning against nature"_

**"Brutally attacking their Mother."**

_"Mother?"_

**"Sweet Mother Nature."**

_"I didn't know you considered anything sweet..."_

::Sweatdrop::

**"Mother Nature has a sadistic side as well you know, have you never been in a lightning storm or seen a tornado?"**

_"Oh, I thought that was just you in a bad mood and Naruto joining you in making havoc..."_

**"So who caused the tsunami then?"**

_"Oh that was me throwing a tantrum."_

**"No it wasn't you were baking cookies!"**

_"How do you know?"_

**"Because you and Naruto forced me to help!"**

_"Cooking is stress relieving"_

**"I use a punchbag to relieve stress!"**

_"Then why do you hit me?!?"_

**"...Your my punchbag..."**

_"..."_

**"So yes, you didn't cause the tsunami because you were busy enjoying my pain."**

_"Then who caused it?"_

**"SWEET MOTHER NATURE!"**

_"I thought she was sweet, so why would she do that?"_

**"She has a sadistic side"**

_"Oh... she does?"_

**"I give up..."**

_"What were we talking about again?"_

**"Squirrels..."**

_"Oh yeah!"_

**"..."**

_"What about squirrels?"_

::Sweatdrop::

**"The brutal attacks..."**

_"RIGHT! The series of acorn missiles has led to extreme measures to be taken, and we kicked Llida out the inn asking her to take her war somewhere else, please call this helpline if the war ends up in your area... 0-1-8-0-0-What-Do-You-Want-Us-To-Do-About-It?-Pft-Baka, we'd like to know so we can help"_

**-mumbles under breath- "Code for laughing at your pain."**

_"Where is Llida?"_

**"Outside the tent with an OMFKS face..."**

_"OMFKS?"_

**"OH MY FUCKING KAMI SAMA... Anko taught me it when I was three..."**

_"That explains a lot..."_

::Glare::

_"Think Llida resolved the war?"_

**"Don't know, don't care."**

_"What was the news for then?"_

**"Bored..."**

_"And..."_

**"Wanted to announce Llidas misery to the world!"**

_"Sadistic bitch"_

**"And Proud!"**

Both look out the inns window at Llida who is being pelted by rain and... hail? ...Wait ...no... acorns

Llida is still watching them with an OMFKS face, Raven and Kawaii smirk, then wave and they then go and lie in their nice warm beds...

Somewhere in the world a squirrel laughs.

xxx

"...so thats what I need your help for" Sai finished.

Sai looked expectantly at the seven sins and Kyosuke. The Sins exchanged a few glances before all seven women burst out laughing. Kyosuke smirked also slightly amused.

Acedia was the first one to stop laughing, she was lazy and it was too much effort to continue to laugh.

"Sai-kun, you don't seem to understand... we know nothing about love, whatever we do here is all an act" She told him.

"But if it is an act, you still must know about it."

"Sai-kun there are a few signs on the outside, but it's impossible for us to describe the feeling of love." Luxuria explained.

"Still what are the signs?"

"Apart from wanting to be with your 'love', the signs can vary." Ira answered

"But is love deep?"

"Its the deepest feeling there is, we sins are the temptation which you must ignore, love is the virtue you must cherish." she replied.

"I still want to know how do I know if I'm in love?"

"You resist temptation." Gula answered exhaling smoke.

"How do I know if I do that."

This time Invidia answered "We-" She said pointing at herself and the other girls, "stand for seven sins, Luxuria is Lust, the least important, to resist this you must have the virtue of Chastity, so are you a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Gula represents Gluttony, her constant over-indulgence, to resist this you must have the virtue of Temperance, Sai-kun do you have self-restraint in every matter."

"Of course, Root gave me complete control of that."

"Avaritia represents Greed, to resist this you must have the virtue of Charity, do you give all you can Sai-kun?"

"Yes every mission I've been on I give it my all, I give my clients everything they want of me."

"Acedia represents Sloth, to resist this you must have the virtue of Diligence. Do you feel excited when you train, do you train intensely and work till it is perfect?"

"Of course, I'm on a training trip now, I must keep up with my friends."

"Ira represents Wrath, to resist this you must have the virtue of Forgiveness. Sai would you be able to forgive a sinner?"

"...Some people hurt my friends and I, although it hurts and I am not in any way fond of the culprits, I do not seek revenge, I would listen to their side of the story, I know how lonely it can be when no-one listens to you due to a pre-conception."

"I Invidia represent Envy, to resist this you must have the virtue of Kindness. Tell me Sai, is there someone better then you who you admire and want to stand by, or would you rather rival them and stand in front of them?"

"I admire Naru-Chan, he has a nice personality, he is friendly and I am his friend, I stand at his side now, and I am content there."

"Lastly Superbia represents Pride, to resist this you must have the virtue of Humility. What do you treasure the most about yourself Sai?"

"My art."

"And when you look at your art what do you think? Do you hold it loud and proud, and think it is the best? Or do you think it's OK but it's there for other peoples enjoyment not mine?"

"I do not show it anywhere, I cannot name my artwork, it is a mystery to me, what can I say and be proud of when I myslef do not understand?"

"There you have it Sai, you resist all seven temptations and you carry the seven holy virtues." Invidia said finally flashing him a grin.

"Why do you keep the virtues Sai? Who do you keep them for?" Superbia asked.

"I keep them because... I'm a virgin because I have no interest in that area, I restrain myself because it is necessary, I give my all because it is asked for, I train hard to remain with my friends, I forgive because I understand, I admire because Naru-Chan deseves a friend, and I am modest because taking pride in a mystery makes as much sense as claiming to see when you are blind. I do it for no-one."

"Then Sai-kun you are not in love, you do not keep the virtues because they are wanted by someone else. If so you would remain chaste for your live, you would restrain yourself because just a look at your love would quench your want, you would give your all because you would want to show you would do the same for your love, you would train hard to remain with your love, you would forgive because it would be the only way you and your love would ever be at peace for eternity, you would admire because you love him, and you would be modest because your only pride is your love and you do not yet have your love as 'yours'. This is how I have come to the conclusion, you are not in love." Avaritia answered finally giving Sai the full answer.

"So I have yet to full in love with a woman..." Sai gave a sigh, before giving the helpful whore an eery smile. "Arigatou, minna." Sai said thanking them, Kyosuke stood up - he had red hair and violet eyes, a strong build and a fun character, it had been very unusual for him to be quiet throughout the little discussion - everyone turned to look at him with curiousity, Kyosuke looked at Sai with a strange glint in his eye.

"Who said you would love a woman?" And with that Kyosuke leaned forward and gave Sai a full frontal snog, Sai froze in shock.

When Kyosuke released Sai he smirked at the boys stunned expression and then simply turned and walked away.

"Love knows no boundaries Sai-kun. Gender, Religion, Race, Status and Age, none of it matters." Kyosuke called before he disappeared into the back. Sai came out of his shock-coma and gaped slightly at the mans words.

When Sai finally stepped out of _The Juniper Juice _he gave a sigh of relief. Well that was definately a lot more interesting then a book.

xxx

_Dream Scene (A/N It's NaruRae fluff everybody! Which means minimal Kit and her crack!) _

A scream.

A scream so deadly, haunting, and a name.

"I know that name," Blood spilled everywhere. "I know this..." A partial summoning "Why do I feel like I'm being torn apart?"

xxx

Raven was sat in her black lightning orb, except this time the size of the orb was endless, she was pacing up and down as if waiting for someone.

"Raven?" A weak voice called out

"Naruto, is that you?"

"Raven..." Naruto coughed up some blood "I think I'm dying." Ravens eyes watered before she grabbed her sunshine and buried her face into the crook of his neck, Naruto wrapped his arms around her, smiling slightly.

"Iie, you can't leave me... I need you..."

"Raven..."

"NO!" she screamed pulling out of his arms, "You promised! You promised you would stay by my side, that you would summon me if you needed me and that you would kill Itachi with me! UZUMAKI NARUTO DOES NOT FAIL A PROMISE, ESPECIALLY NOT THE PROMISE OF A LIFETIME!" tears fell and Raven shook uncontrollably.

"Raven..."

"You. Will. Not. Die" She raised her head and their eyes locked, her violet eyes blazed with determination. "You owe me. You made me live, you brought me out of my coma, it's time to return the favour"

"Don't be a fool Rae, if I die, I die!"

"Shutup!" She hissed "If you die, I die!" she grabbed his shoulders and shook him "Wake up sunshine! Where is your determination? Your blazing fire? Your bright smile? Your positivity?"

"Rae..." Naruto muttered weakly

"What the fuck do you think you have Kyuubi for? Get that baka fox to heal you! I don't care what it takes! Do you hear me? I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES!" She broke down sinking to her knees and dragging Naruto down on to his as well, her hands still clutched at his shirt. "Get up, Wake up, I don't want you here! LIVE! DO YOU HEAR ME! That is an order from your team captain! LIVE!"

The world around them began to get darker...

"Naruto... Please... I'm weak without you..." Raven was sobbing, and Naruto froze in horror, he had only seen Raven in this state once before, when she was 10 and he was 8, when Itachi put Raven in the mental-coma, this was the state she was left in "Naru,... pl... I... c..n't... do... pl... it... hurts!" her words were just incoherent over her uncontrollable sobs, the world around them continued to get darker and the lightning no longer retained its orb shape.

Naruto began to understand what was happening, Raven was losing her mental stability all over again.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, he also began to let the tears fall, he was responsible for Raven, he had promised she would never fall back into that state, he NEVER wanted to see her like how Itachi left her.

"Rae..." he pulled her closer to his chest "Listen..." he pressed Raes head against his chest.

Ravens sobs calmed down at the sound of his heart beat.  
  
xxx End Dream Scene xxx 

Raven woke up gasping in horror, her body wracked with dry and empty sobs.

"No..." She whispered pulling her knees up to her chest "Please, Kami no... Not Naru..." She cried herself to sleep.

xxx

(A/N Change of Co-author, Mina has temporarily taken over for Kit, not for ever don't fear, it's only for this last scene...)

It was a normal morning on the dirt road, the girls were coming out of their tents and Raven was already eating, what she was eating... she didn't really want to know... it was better that way.

Raven sighed, she was worried about Naruto there was a slight twinge on her summoning, but it wasn't strong enough to pull her to Naruto, but it was enough to confirm there was a threat to Narutos life.

_I have to be professional though, I must prepare for the worst... ANBU Elements is going to need a new team member, and in the best case the person would just become a backup. _

Kawaii all of a sudden came flouncing out her tent, Llida looked up from where she was brushing her hair and Raven just ignored her... nothing new there. 

"Good Morning Sunshine" Llida giggled slightly at her friends good mood, whilst Raven, was just Raven. "Good news everybody..." Raven raised an eyebrow in slight acknowledgement.

"You captured that damn squirrel!" Llida cried, hope glistening in her eyes.

"No..." Llida lost all interest in whatever the blonde was saying "...But! I am in looooooooovvvvvvvvvee" Raven and Llida exchanged a glance before sniggering. "What?" Kawaii asked, her pinnk lip-glossed lips in a pout.

"Who with _this _time?" Llida asked, Kawaii had a new love interest every week, even when they were on a dirt road, in the middle of nowhere, miles away from civilization (but not _squirrels_), or so it seemed. Llidas eye developed a twitch at the thought of the bushy tailed vermin, that had been haunting her for almost a year.

"Naruto!" Ravens head whipped round, her eyes blazing.

"What?" Raven asked venom coating her question.

"I'm in love with Naruto!" Ravens posture relaxed slightly and smirk found its way to her face.

"Did I hit you too hard or something?"

"No! Well yes, but...no... but... well-"

"I'll take that as a yes" Raven cut in "Well anyway, while your wooing Naruto from all the way out here were we have no contact with even a mass murdering psychopath who supposedly lives in these places, and Llida is twitching away, I have something to do today... Ja ne" and with that Raven disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"We just got ditched..." Kawaii muttered in shock, then began to laugh insanely.

"BOOMERANGS!" Llida screamed, for the perfection, the total and utter perfection, she would win... because flowers can talk to her, she had the power!

"I know better then to ask..." Kawaii muttered recovering from her slight hysteria and watching the brunette dive into her belongings.

xxx

"I'm back..." Raven announced that night, a shadowy figure followed her.

Kawaii was sitting in utter boredom and Llida... was surrounded by boomerangs... Raven knew better then to ask.

"And I brought a potential new team member with me..." Both girls looked up in shock at the face of...

xxx TBC xxx

June: HA! CLIFFHANGER! This is payback Emeralde, not telling me who that kiss was..., yes and you won't know who the mystery character is until CHAPTER 14!!!!

Mina/Dobe/Shadow: BITCH!!!

June: Thats what Kit said last chappie, I need to get new friends, btw the boomerang was Mina... just dont ask. But we have a poll!

Who should get Narutos first kiss?

Raven (but then it won't happen for a long time...)  
Kawaii (She seems like the type, both Emeralde and I think)  
Sai (This will just be a pure crack scene, equal to the SasuNaru kiss)  
Ino (It would happen next chapter)

The kiss decides nothing, except who gets the kiss, I really don't want it to be Raven, because then it won't happen for ages... but I don't want to recieve hate mail if I make it someone else...

See you at Chapter 9!!!!

June  
x


	9. Behind the Mask

June: This chapter is dedicated to Emeralde, Hiyami and Raziel44. Again. 

Kit: What is it with those three reviewers?

June: They are awesome! And I'm Raziel44s Hime-Chan! Raziel44 is awesome to talk to, I think he knows most of the plot now...And to 'Britt' No. No-one has kidnapped my computer... Though it would be an excellent reason as to why this is so late...

NEWS!!!! Everybody give a huge congratz to Raziel44, he figured out who the new member of ANBU Elements is!!! AND I HAVE 100 REVIEWS Which means OMAKE!!!

Oh and Raye Sun I hope this chapter is more to your liking. Gomen for disappointing you last chapter.

THE RESULTS OF THE POLL!

Now I have to say... I think some yaoi fangirls are reading this from the results...

Ino: 6 votes

Kawaii: 6 votes

Sai: 11 votes

AND THE WINNER IS!

Raven: 17 votes

xxx

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I want to, but I don't... such a shame.

xxx

ANBU Elements  
Chapter 9: Behind the Mask  
By June x

xxx

_Get up, Wake up, I don't want you here! LIVE! DO YOU HEAR ME! That is an order from your team captain! LIVE! _

Naruto jolted awake, breathing heavily. 

_Raven... I'm still here Rae, don't give up on me just yet. _

**_Kit! Kit are you okay? _**

___Yeah I'm fine Kyuu-nii. A little birdie ordered me to be. _

**_Ahh. So you paid a spiritual visit to Raven then... _**

_Yeah... how is that even possible? _

**_I dunno _**

_How can you not!?! Your meant to be an all powerful demon! What kind of demon can't even explain what happens to their own vessels? _

**_Fine. I know, just now is not the time to tell you. _**

_Argh! Baka Fox! _

Ending his conversation with the fox, Naruto looked out the window his thoughts in a disarray. 

xxx

_Blood splattered everywhere._

_The claws went through a chest._

_"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed as the boy fell at her feet, a deadly wound through his chest._

"Naruto!" Ino cried awakening from her dream. "Why?" She asked as she gazed out her window at the full moon. "Why would you almost die for me?" And with that the crystalline tears began to fall.

xxx

Why? Why did this have to happen? How could one of my students been more alert then me? Who the hell is Naruto really?

Kurenai gave another sigh, the blonde boy was proving to be a true nuisance and a rather intriguing mystery... With another sigh Kurenai decided to look over the boys file again. 

As she flicked over the profile Kurenais well trained eyes picked up on something.

_Well how the hell did I miss that? _

xxx 

The sun began to shine, azure eyes flickered open albeit slowly.

"Damn sun, not everyone wants to rise and shine." The boy grumbled as he cuddled more into his pillow. All of a sudden the door banged open as two very loud individuals charged in.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled, he was silenced by a hit to the the head.

"Shh, baka you might wake him!"

"He's been out for days!"

"He almost died!"

"Hmph, fine. But he better wake up soon!" Naruto gave a fond smile at his team mates antics.

"Are you two always this disruptive?" He asked abruptly, his team mates gaped at the blonde boy who was now sitting up.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino cried throwing herself at him and crying into his chest, "I was so scared, I thought you were going to die... because I wasn't strong enough! Gomen Naruto-kun, I'll train harder..." Naruto gave a soft but unseen smile at the distraught girl, and put his arms around her in a comforting gesture.

"Oi, blondie, how ya feeling?" Kiba asked with a wolfish grin once Ino had calmed down.

"Meh, I've been worse... so pretty good actually..." He said as his eyes curved into u's "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Well..." Kiba began to relay "Once you went down Ino tried to stop the bleeding, and pretty much saved your life. Kurenai and I eliminated the nins. We got you to the medical center here in Wave and got you healed, but we were then told that you might be in a coma from the near death experience. We were going to abandon the mission... But the mission got a whole lot more serious, turns out Tazuna has some big gang on his back, and if Tazuna completes the bridge then the gang is out of business, and we only learnt this when the boss Gato; sent thugs after us and we were attacked by a missing-nin named Zabuza Momochi." Naruto froze his eyes widened then narrowed.

"Zabuza did you say?" Naruto asked with a slight growl, Kiba and Ino both nodded "What happened?"

"Well Kurenai-sensei," Kiba continued "Said that Ino and I should guard you and and Tazuna. So while we did a runner, Sensei caught Zabuza in a genjutsu, then just as she was about to finish him off this hunter nin dude appears and kills him then leaves with his body... and then we ended up here and we put you to sl-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Naruto yelled.

"A-a-about what?" Kiba stuttered in shock.

"The hunter-nin..." Naruto said his eyes started to flicker between red and blue.

"The dude killed Zabuza and left with the body..."

"Did he have a slash on his mask?"

"Y-yeah... how did you know?" Naruto ignored Kiba and began to punch the floor in frustration.

_Haku... Kawaii I will avenge you... Haku be prepared... _

xxx 

Kurenai was in shock. Simple as.

Releasing the genjutsu had revealed the mystery, and what was revealed was utterly shocking... It was in plain words right before her eyes.

_Naruto Uzumaki: Wind Element of the ANBU Elements._

Her student was in ANBU, she just couldn't work her head round that. And what was more, she was definite she had never heard of the ANBU Elements. Deciding that more needed to be known Kurenai opened the ANBU file, and steeled herself for the secrets within.

ANBU Elements  
Team Captain: Raven Uzuki  
Team Members: Naruto Uzumaki, Kawaii Ichigo, Sai, and Llida.

Team Profile: Naruto Uzumaki  
Age: 10  
Mother: n/a, unofficially - Nina Hyuuga  
Father: n/a  
Senseis: Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, Nina Hyuuga, Jiino Nara, and Raven Uzuki.

Captain Comments:

_Naruto is the teams fighter. He has exceptional stamina, fast healing abilities, and heightened senses, we believe this to be a side effect of having the Kyuubi sealed within him. _

Naruto is the teams Ninjustu specialist he has gathered a lot of experience from his different senseis, he trains and improves on jutsus in his own time, he even creates many of his own jutsu, his element being wind he incorporates this into his creations, alongside the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya, he created the formidable Wind Rasengan, which is the more evolved form of the Yondaimes deadly attack.

Narutos Taijutsu is coming along nicely, he is training with Kage Bunshins and everytime one 'poofs out' he gains the memories of the Bunshin, this has improved his technique considerably, he learns how to block his own attack and create a better defense, he then uses strategical thinking to get round the defense, and then improves his offensive by coming up with a new attack. Work him for a good few hours a day with this training and his improvement is blatant.

Narutos Kenjustu is very poor, he is currently under the tutelage of Anko Mitarashi. Naruto lacks the quick thinking for aiming at moving objects and hitting the target but has the speed to hit them so they appear to be standing still, Naruto is being trained with the standard ANBU katana and has been trying to create his own technique; unfortunately he lacks and grace, style, rhythm or any general skill, which makes him an easy opponent.

I myself am training Naruto in Genjutsu, thanks to his heightened senses it's becoming easier for him to detect low level GenJutsus, as for casting them Naruto seems to lack the effective chakra control for a realistic Genjutsu. I find that Naruto has poor chakra control and needs to do exercises on his control about 10 times a day. I also found due to the lack of chakra control, that he can not perform simple jutsus such as the normal Bunshin, hence why Kakashi taught him the Kage Bunshin, due to this I must insist that Naruto is taught the basic theory and exercises but is given more complex jutsus so he does not waste his chakra.

Naruto himself is a very smiley and outgoing person. Unfortunately due to the villagers mistreatment he does not leave ANBU HQ without his face mask to cover up his 'whiskers'. He finds it hard to put his trust in anyone and you can only gain his full trust when he takes his mask off. Naruto is a typical prankster and loves the colours orange and black, he also has a strange obsession with ramen.

Naruto is a good team player and when thinking up a plan will always take his team mates into consideration. He works well with all and keeps the team flowing, he is friendly with all and easily smooths out arguments, his magnetic personality has also done wonders on team missions by simply making targets walk away peacefully and overall saving their lives.

Unfortunately one of Narutos greatest flaws is his trust, its hard to gain and very fragile, and for those who do gain his utmost trust a warning for any who wrong them, Naruto will avenge any of those who he holds dear. Among those of who he has sworn to kill in his vengeance are:

Zabuza Momochi of The Hidden Mist ( S-rank missing-nin)  
Itachi Uchiha of The Hidden Leaf (S-rank missing-nin)  
Orochimaru of The Hidden Leaf (S-rank missing-nin)  
Danzou of The Hidden Leaf  
Haku of The Hidden Mist (A-rank missing-nin)  
The Mizukage and The Mizukages son

To any of those he has sworn to kill unless they are remorseful and ready to pay the price for their actions, Naruto will kill them without remorse and in the most painful way he can find.

Signed Sincerely

Raven 

Missions Completed:

D: 2  
C: 13  
B: 4  
A: 52  
S: Classified Information  
SS: Classified Information

Kurenai closed the file, her mind reeling and frantically trying to process the information she had just read.

_Well that explains a lot... _

xxx_  
_  
"err Kurenai-sensei...How are we going to train out here?" Ino asked warily 

"We're going to do tree-climbing!" She replied happily.

"Tree climbing?" Kiba asked doubting the training in that.

"That's what I said. But...there's a catch. You have the climb to the top with your feet."

"OUR FEET!?!" Ino and Kiba both yelled

"Please stop repeating what I say. Now watch." And with that Kurenai stood for a moment, concentrated her chakra then placed her foot on the trunk then began to walk up the tree. Kiba and Inos faces soon turned from that of doubt to ones of awe.

"S-s-sugoi" Ino stuttered.

"To walk up like this you need to summon your chakra into your feet, this is harder than it sounds. First you have to concentrate your chakra into your feet which requires concentration and precision. Then as you walk up the tree you have to maintain a steady flow of chakra. But you have to make sure you use the right amount, too much and you'll be pushed off, too little and you'll just fall back. I want you to walk up and down the tree at least ten times till this kind of chakra exercise is almost second nature to you." Ino and Kiba gaped, whilst Naruto just groaned he had an idea where his sensei had got this idea from.

Ino stood in front of the tree, her eyes were closed and her hands were together as she tried to concentrate her chakra into the soles of her feet. This exercise would be easy for her, she was sure of it. Her family specialised in mind jutsus so precision and concentration with her chakra was always required when dealing with something as fragile as the mind, so what if she had to walk up and down ten times, it didn't sound that hard, Kurenai-sensei had probably exaggerated on the difficulty so when that idiot Kiba screwed up, he wouldn't feel too bad. But when Naruto saw her breeze through this training he would surely admit how strong she was, then how utterly beautiful she was, and then when they returned to Konoha he would proclaim his lover for her...and then everything would be perfect.

But first thing first...walking up the tree.

Ino lay on the floor panting, she had only gone up and down twice and she was already exhausted... so maybe she had underestimated the task at hand... she would still complete this training and leave Naruto in awe of her abilities. She looked to her side and checked how her team mates were doing, Kiba was also on the floor breathing heavily, and her Naruto was still walking up and down, he seemed to be quite at ease, maybe she should ask him for help, and then he would give her some advice and they would look into each others eyes and he would fall madly in love with her...

xxx

Kiba couldn't believe how hard this exercise had proven to be, he lay there breathing heavily, Akamaru at his side and licking his cheek, he smirked, at least he would always have Akamaru to push him back up whenever he was down. Pushing himself upright Kiba looked to his left and growled when he saw Naruto was still going and showing no signs of exhaustion. Damn it, he was from the respected Inuzuka clan, he should be able to do this just as well! Summoning his chakra he concentrated and began to run up the tree.

xxx

Naruto rested on a tree branch above, carefully observing his team mates, he was un-surprisingly fluent with this exercise after the grueling training sessions with Raven, the same couldn't be said for his team mates.

It seemed Ino had excellent control with her chakra, but barely any stamina. Kiba however had amazing stamina but very bad control. If Ino would push herself to the limit a bit more she would be able to excel so much more, and all Kiba really needed to do was to hone his skills and he would be able to get so much further.

Shaking his head, Naruto leaped off the branch and landed nimbly on the ground below, shocking Ino and Kiba with his rather impressive jump.

"Naruto-kun! That was awesome! Your so good at whatever you do Naruto-kun! Perhaps you could help me? And then this team would be perfect; just the two of us-" Ino began to fangirl.

"What do you mean!? Just the two of you! Hello! Third team mate here!!!" Kiba yelled.

"As, if you matter! You couldn't possibly keep up with Naruto-kun and I!" Ino retorted, flicking her hair over her shoulder in demonstration of her superiority.

"Yeah!?!"

"Yeah!"

"Fine, Inoodle! I'll prove you wrong! I'll race you to see who completes this exercise first!"

"Your on dog breath!"

"That's enough!" Naruto yelled, breaking up the bickering. "You both are equal, different faults but you both have the same potential!"

"How can you say that!?! I've trained with my family constantly to become the heir to my clan! Miss Bleach Blonde over there has just gone around crushing on guys and building on her popularity! Every day I trained with Akamaru, she was shopping! Don't you dare say we have the same potential! I am far better then she will ever be!" Kiba yelled furious at Narutos words.

"That shows what you know about me! I may have have crushed on Sasuke but now I value other things! Just because I made some mistakes in the past doesn't mean I haven't tried to make up for it! In the past I may have not known what it means to be a kunoichi, but believe me Kiba, I train constantly! I will not let myself fall behind! To Sakura! To you! Or to anyone! I will prove my love to Naruto! And if your going to sit there and whine then have it your way! But I will become your equal Kiba! Maybe not today! But I will one day! And then I will make you eat your words!" Ino yelled back, her eyes burning with an icey blue fire and her chest heaving from the passion in which she had yelled her words, 'tching' Kiba walked off, Akamaru following as his ever loyal companion.

Ino felt her eyes began to tear up as she began to shake from Kibas words, her lips trembled and her eyes closed as she tried to stop her emotions from overwhelming her. She was pleasantly surprised when she was pulled against a strong chest.

"Naruto-kun..."

Ino began to calm down in her fellow blondes arms, and then she didn't know what spirit possessed her, but she felt her hands moving up to the face mask. Ino was desperate to see just a glimpse behind the veil of mystery that shrouded Naruto.

One quick yank... and she would see the lips she had so vividly dreamt of, and she would hear that voice that entranced her so, in a new a state of clarity without the fabric muffling his voice.

She gazed into Narutos vivid blue orbs, feeling slightly ashamed of her own, because they would not show such beauty, she felt assured when she saw trust in his eyes, her hands moved up and grasped the edge of the fabric... it was now the moment of truth.

Ino felt herself hesitate though, maybe there wouldn't be the lips she had so desired, maybe there would be buck-teeth or fish-lips. Would the mask be better left untouched?

She started as she felt Narutos hand on hers, looking into his eyes once more she pulled herself together and absorbed some of the confidence that seemed to radiate off him. She slowly tugged the fabric down, revealing a chiseled jaw, cheeks marked with three whisker-like marks, a perfect nose and light pink lips, not chapped but not moist... just light pink and fine. Ino felt herself relax and her eyes were drawn to his lips. Without even thinking of the consequences Ino began to lean in, and unconsciously without either of the two realising it, their eyes both fluttered shut and their guards were let down, too caught up in the moment to care.

"Are you two done yet? Because dinner is ready!" The two blondes jumped apart as if they had been electrocuted. Ino silently cursed her sensei in her mind for interrupting what would have been a perfect first kiss. Naruto however had a glazed look and he seemed to be staring off into the distance, pulling up his mask once more he turned away and walked further into the forest without even so much as a word to his team mate.

Ino scowled slightly, confused about Narutos behaviour, she was unsure if chasing after him would help. Unfortunately her stomach decided for her, with a loud growl erupting from it Ino sighed and cursed her ideas of dieting and hurried to the house, she would look for Naruto after she ate.

xxx

Naruto cursed himself. What had he been thinking when he let Ino pull down his mask and then almost _kiss _him! Sure, he liked the girl, but as a friend only. Relationships were only a hazard, Naruto balled his hands into fists, his nails digging into the palms and drawing blood. Yes, such... dreams of love weren't worth the hassle and were just illusions of happiness.

**_Kit, stop convincing yourself of these lie-_**

Naruto quickly blocked Kyuubi out, the last thing he needed was a lecture. His mind was made up. For Naruto knew in his heart that loving someone when they were convinced of the same lies as you; was pointless, completely and utterly pointless.

Anger and frustration began to build up in him and he began to punch and kick at his surrounds with a reckless air about him. As he felt the skin tear on his body and the blood began to drip from the wounds he felt not pain, but a euphoria.

Anything was better.

As long as he could forget the pain in his heart.

Naruto collapsed exhausted at the base of a tree, seemingly satisfied at the destruction he had caused by releasing his emotion, panting heavily, he rolled onto his back and gazed up at the stars, smiling a small smile knowing people he had cared about, cares about, and will care for, are all under the same sky as him, under the same watchful stars. Within minutes of his star gazing the blond haired boy fell into a deep sleep.

A golden raven shaped pendant glinted in the moonlight.

xxx

Kurenai sighed and looked at her two students again, Kiba was stabbing his food with an angry expression, and Ino had a lovelorn look about her and was just playing with her food. Kurenai didn't know what had happened but her only clue was Naruto was missing from dinner. All of a sudden Ino stood up, with a look of determination on her face.

"Right that is it! I'm going to diet till I'm so desirable Naruto will be falling at my feet, and I'm going to train my ass off and defeat this Gato guy, and I will prove what an excellent and beautiful kunoichi I am!" Ino yelled out.

"Your an idiot..." Ino gaped before turning to face who had dared to insult her, she came face to face with Tazunas grandson.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR RELATED TO THE CLIENT, I'M GON-" Ino began to yell before she was cut off

"AHH! What the!?!" Inari looked down in surprise to find a little white dog biting his hand and growling, his eyes widened with shock and he turned back to the blond kunoichi, who looked equally as stunned.

"You know, Akamaru only bites people when he thinks they need a wake up call," Kiba began, not looking up from his food, where he was currently trying to stab a pea. "We know your story Inari, and we know your in pain. It hurts to lose a loved one, but it will hurt even more in the future if you give up now and don't fight back. Don't live a life with regrets..." The dog boy said rather solemnly.

"Don't underestimate us, we're no pushovers and we're going to teach Gatou a lesson, you can either believe in us and fight against Gato with us. Or you can sit in your room crying and snivelling like some weak pathetic brat who isn't worth the time of day to even talk to." Ino said carrying on the pep-talk.

"It's your choice brat, but I'll tell you this. I don't know exactly what happened in Narutos past, but I know it was worse off then whatever could have happened to you, the way his aura changes when he sees someone precious to him get hurt is proof of that. But even though he's suffered, I've never seen him give up... not once, and I've made it my goal to surpass him, because he is truly what it means to be strong. Do you want to be strong Inari? If you do, never give up." And with that Ino, Kiba and Akamaru left the room to go rest for the night.

xxx

Narutos eyes snapped open as he grabbed a hand hovering above his neck, a gasp was heard at the sudden action and his eyes focused in on deep brown eyes. Shocked for a moment at the beautiful girl before him, Naruto forgot to speak and inquire his attackers identity.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, I was merely going to wake you up. If you sleep out here you'll catch a cold" The female said making Naruto come out of shock.

"Oh... right, my bad" Naruto said blinking quite cluelessly "Thanks... HEY! What are you doing out here this early?" he said quickly making the girl laugh.

"I'm out here collecting herbs."

"Herbs?"

"For healing."

"Oh, are you a medic?"

"No, I just need to heal my precious person. That headband around your arm, it means your a ninja right?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you a ninja because you want to protect someone precious to you?"

"I want to protect people precious to me, and because of that I have to train hard so I can return to them soon. I will fight for them, I would die for them and I will kill anyone who causes them pain. No-one should suffer pain, especially not pain like mine."

"Pain? Like yours?"

"Mm, for the first few years of my life I grew up alone and abused, but then I found my precious people-"

"I understand I was the same, now if you excuse me I've collected the herbs and must go" and with that she stood up and began to walk off with a basket full of herbs.

_What? when did she collect those?_

"And before you get any misconceptions, I'm a guy"

**_Holy Fuck!!!_**

_That's the prettiest guy I've ever seen!_

xxx

Naruto leaped through the trees.

_I've got to get there. Damn it! I left them for two days and the attack starts, please don't let them have left the kid and the woman with no protection, that's a civilian mistake!_

Naruto neared the bridge builders house and his fears were confirmed, growling a little as he saw two thugs pull out Tsunami, he had to save her. Naruto was shocked when Inari suddenly ran into view charging at the thugs.

_FUCK! I have to help them._

"Wind Style: Double Twister Jutsu!" He yelled out. The two thugs were blown off the dock by two twin twisters, and into the water, jumping onto the dock he looked down in satisfaction at the two who were trying to swim with their swords. "Water Style: Water Cube Jutsu!" Naruto called, a huge cube of water rose out with the thugs trapped inside. "Water Style: Cube Crush Jutsu" screams were heard as the water suddenly compacted, bones, limbs and blood rained down into the water staining it a murky red. Naruto turned round to a shocked Inari, "Take your mum inside kid."

"Is that what it means to be strong?" Inari suddenly asked timidly.

"No, but when it comes to protecting people you will go to any means necessary to keep them safe, and only when you protect something precious to you to become truly strong." With that he ruffled the kids hair then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

xxx

"What is this?" Ino asked gawping at the scene that awaited the group at the bridge. A muffled laughter was heard from within the mist, all three of the nin pulled out kunais.

"Ino, Kiba, Akamaru are you ready to fight?" Kurenai asked her students.

"Yes, sensei!" they answered accompanied by a bark

_I'm ready but I hope Naruto-kun comes..._

_Heh, Akamaru and I can deal with this._

_I hope they really are ready to deal with this. We're down by one, and last time I barely matched Zabuza._

xxx

**_Kit! You're almost there!_**

_I know Kyuu-nii, I can sense their chakra, I have to hurry!_

Naruto made it onto the bridge, his arrival covered by the mist. He could hear the clashing of metal, and adjusting his eyes a bit he found Kurenai getting overpowered by Zabuza.

_Damn she can't use her Genjutsu in this thick a mist._

Looking round once more he found Ino guarding Tazuna, she wasn't taken any chances and was setting traps all around her, Naruto smirked at her quick thinking, the traps wouldn't fool Zabuza but they showed she was definitely trying. Looking around he found two Kibas in a house of...

_Kyuu-nii what is that!?_

**_Looks like a house of mirrors, a bloodline of some sort, be careful with this one Kit._**

_Got it. __Maybe if I'm quick enough, I can dash in and pull them out._

Naruto raced towards Kiba. Not even bothering to think it through Naruto dashed in, only to be floored by a load of needles.

"NARUTO! Dude! Why did you come in here!?" Kiba yelled seeing his friend get up from the floor.

"Heh, I thought if I was quick I could get you out here."

"That won't work, this guy is fast." Naruto looked up and glared at the nin in the mirror and growled.

"So your Haku? Get ready to die you bastard, I have someone very precious to me who I need to avenge."

"Naruto, man, what are you talking about?" Kiba yelled.

"And who would this friend be?" The masked nin asked curious as to who he had hurt.

"Kawaii... Ichigo" Naruto replied, reaching for something on his back

"How do you know her!" The nin yelled.

"Naruto, man whats going on!" Kiba yelled, aggravated at being left out.

"Shut it!" The nin yelled clearly not interested in Kiba, he sent a load of needles flying at the Kiba clone.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled jumping in front of his friend. Narutos eyes widened as he saw both Kiba and Akamaru go down, both bleeding quite heavily. Now was his chance!

"You'll pay for that!" He yelled, freeing his sword from its concealing jutsu, he slashed it at the mirrors in rapid succession. "WIND STYLE: WIND CYCLONE JUTSU!" Naruto smirked as the mirrors shattered sending Haku flying, not giving his opponent a chance to stand, Naruto charged forward sword ready for the kill, Haku barely managed to roll away.

"How! How did you shatter my mirrors and how do you know Kawaii!" Haku yelled, clearly outraged.

"My chakra is stronger then yours, those mirrors are nothing against me. And as for Kawaii, she is my friend, a friend you hurt!" Rushing forward, he kicked at Hakus legs, trying to knock him off his feet, but Haku jumped and back flipped away only to be caught by two of Narutos kage bunshins. Screaming a roar of rage Naruto rushed forward with a chakra enforced fist. "This is for Kawaii, Kiba and Akamaru you bastard!" The fist landed squarely on Hakus mask making it shatter everywhere, and Naruto stumbled back as he looked into deep brown eyes again. "Y-your Haku?" He asked, stunned at the revelation.

xxx

June: OK! And I'm not just done yet! I have over a Hundred reviews, so to celebrate we are going to have an Omake... which has no plot whatsoever. This is as a sorry to you all for waiting so long for this chapter. This is also dedicated to Madara (Raziel44) Kabuto (Emeralde) and the 100th reviewer... Orannis4!

xxx **OMAKE!!! **xxx

In Konoha:

"OK guys, Sasuke you were impressive, Hinata you need to stop freezing up and get a backbone and Shikamaru... I'm not even going to get through to you.. well, Ja!" And with that Kakashi poofed away in a puff of smoke.

"Tch, Troublesome"

"Hn, you're both losers and you're slowing me down" Sasuke said, all of a sudden Sasuke found himself unable to move, and to his horror he saw Sakura and her team approaching, unable to control his movement he found himself walking up to Sakura, and even more to his disgust... he gave her a peck on that... gigantic forehead of hers. Somewhere inside Sasuke a Chibi Sasuke was freaking out, ashamed of the whole... non-Uchiha-ness of it all. Sakura meanwhile had fainted, much to Chouji and Shinos relief.

"Shadow Possession Techinique: Success."

"Thanks for that Shika!" Chouji said to his best friend, relieved to have Sakura silent for the first time that day.

"My pleasure, now lets get out of this area before the Uchiha recovers from his shock and starts attacking us... which would be troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh as Chouji, he and Shino began to head off, leaving a fainted Sakura, a shocked Sasuke and a finger twiddling Hinata in their wake.

xxxTBCxxx

June: Random and plotless I know... But still there it is, a little laugh at the misfortune of Sasuke. Unfortunately I have no Kit to co-author this with me, as she moved. So excuse the stories jumpiness and so on. I made it quite long to make up for its lateness, and also please forgive me for the fighting scene, I simply cannot write them, I would love if someone who can would PM me, because I really need some help on that. Feel free to PM me if you would also like to talk with me on MSN, I'm part of an RP club and you can join that or you can simply chat to me.

Please Review!

June

x


	10. What Hides In The Mist

June: Ok, first thing's first... -whacks self- That was my punishment for forgetting the identity of my 100th reviewer. Orannis4 I am soooooo sorry!!! -whacks self again- ...oww...

Kit: I have nothing to say to this display of stupidity.

June: -twitch- Why are my friends mean to me?! -cries- Anyways, I will somehow make it up to you Orannis4 and I have gone back and changed that chap so it has your name!!

Kit: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF FLASHBACKS! The italics are the actual flashbacks, the normal is Kawaii's thoughts as she tells Naruto and you, her story.

**IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT CHAPTER EIGHT:**

My dear readers, I noticed how many of you complained about the crack in that chapter... here's the thing... IT WAS MEANT TO BE PLOTLESS, the only plot was the new charrie who shall make their formal appearance in Chapter 14. It was just an insight on their characters... have a lookie at what you should have noticed:

Raven: Is violent, Dependant on Naruto, Doesn't get along with Kawaii, is sarcastic and sadistic.  
Kawaii: Babbles, Flirtatious, Has random fits of hysteria and a foul mouth.  
Llida: Has a strange way of thinking, peacemaker and has issues with an eccentric squirrel (believe it or not... the squirrel actually plays a part o.O;).  
Sai: Is always looking for more ways to understand things, is probably bisexual and is just generally Sai-ish.

And the boomerangs... well... that was just these two -points at Mina and Kit- Nothing to do with me... I didn't get it either but it sent them in to hysterics and I was forced to put it in.

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Emeralde, Shinobi Shinigami, Hiyami, Narutomaniac, blood-angel 666 and Orannis4.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did the show would be about Konan... coz she pwns! XD

xxx

ANBU Elements  
Chapter 10: What Hides In The Mist  
By June x

xxx

Recap: Naruto woke up thanks to Ravens orders. The team started training and Ino gained Narutos trust and finally pulled down his mask. Naruto met a strange 'girl' and they discussed protecting their precious people. Zabuza and Haku attacked the bridge. Kiba and Akamaru are down and Kurenai is being overpowered by Zabuza, Haku and Naruto face off whilst Ino guards Tazuna on her own. Naruto wants to avenge Kawaii, but what did Haku do?

xxx 3 years ago, Naruto aged 9, Kawaii aged 10 xxx

_Naruto sprinted over to a blonde haired girl, who was currently stood gazing at the lake outside ANBU HQ with a thoughtful look on her face._

_"Kawaii!!!" He yelled making the blonde turn around, her vibrant pink eyes flashing._

_"What is it Naruto?" She asked walking over to her friend._

_"I want to ask you something!"_

_"Go on."_

_"Well, today Rae was telling me about the different ninja villages and the headbands they give out to their ninja. The headband around your waist, that's one isn't it?"_

_"It sure is!" Kawaii replied with a grin._

_"But it's not the leaf insignia, it's the mist one, but it has a slash through it. So that means your a missing mist-nin. Why did you leave mist?" Kawaii only sighed, her pink eyes gazing far off into the distance._

xxx Mist Village. Haku aged 9, Kawaii aged 7. Kawaii's POV xxx

I was only young when he first came in. His powers were exceptional, he had an almost extinct bloodline and had the ability to perform one handed seals. We weren't put in the normal academy because of our abilities, we were instead trained with the Hunter-nins, learning effecient ways to kill and track. His aim with the needles was unseen for his age, he was always of interest to me, and I made it my goal to befriend the young boy.

He was nice to talk to, but he never told me about his past, where he was from, where he developed his skills, not once would he answer those questions. I'm not sure what part of me decided to persevere with the friendship, but I did. I would always cling to him, I was like a fangirl and at the time, I guess I was. He was beautiful, powerful, smart and noble, I should have realised that no one could be that perfect.

I was young and naive...

We became best friends, he would always comfort me whenever the peer pressure from Otou-sama and Aniki would get too much. I can still remember the words he said...

-

_I was crying at the roots of an oak tree, nobody ever came here, so it was alright for me to be weak on my own. My father hurt me so much. He never hit me, but his expectations of me were just unreachable. Aniki was jealous, he would never admit it, not even under extreme torture, but I could see it in the way he looks at me. They'll never see me as good enough, even though I am the best Kunoichi in my age group._

_"Are you ok?" A voice asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and spun around to face the person who had caught me being weak._

_"H-H-Haku-kun!__" I stuttered, my eyes wide as I looked up into his beautiful face. I wouldn't describe most males as beautiful, but Haku was, he had long dark hair and gorgeous brown eyes, like deep melted chocolate. Damn, that thought gave me a chocolate craving..._

_"Ichigo-san?" I blinked in confusion before I realised I still hadn't answered him. _

_"Aah, I'm fine..." I said giving him a weak smile._

_"You don't look it." He said kneeling beside me and giving me a comforting smile. I felt my insides melt at the smile, how could I not tell the truth to him?_

_"It's just my Otou-sama and Aniki..." I said with gritted teeth, I didn't realise I was so irritated, everything I said was coming out as a growl._

_"The Mizukage and his son?" He asked rather surprised._

_"Yes, the fucking Mizukage and his -'Oh so wonderful but has a fucking attitude issue'- son!" I said snapping my head in his direction... I had never felt so angry in my life._

_"Hey, calm down Strawberry. I'm not your enemy." He said patting my head, in that one touch I calmed down, I felt a blush spread over my cheeks. "Do you want to talk?" The offer surprised me but I gave a shy nod and told him everything. I poured out my heart and soul. _

_-_

_"Ya know Strawberry, your growing strong for the wrong reasons, that's why the pressure is too much. I think that when you are fighting for someone truly precious to you only then are you truly strong."_

_"Sou ka... Then if that's the case I'll fight for Haku-kun! I'll work extra hard so I can stay by your side!" I said grinning at my friend._

_"I would like that Strawberry, you and I, we're best friends, ne?" He said giving me another heart melting smile._

_"Damn fucking straight!" I yelled punching a fist into the air._

_"You know... you swear an awful lot."_

_"Your point?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow in question at him._

_"Nothing, nothing..." He laughed waving it off. "You don't mind me nicknaming you Strawberry then?"_

_"If I minded don't you think I would have complained already?" _

_"Point."_

_"Baka..." I replied with a mocking grin, next thing we both knew we were play fighting, water jutsus splashing everywhere, fists flying, legs kicking out and laughter filling the air._

-

I really did love my time with Haku, he always made me laugh and it was one of the times I felt that I could be free. I really did believe I would be at his side for eternity. I was a foolish child and I fell for all his false promises and fake smiles...

xxx Naruto aged 9, Kawaii aged 10 xxx

_"Raven are you sure?"_

_"Of course I'm sure Kawaii!"_

_"But I've never heard of 'thrash metal'!" Kawaii said challenging Raven. Raven turned around and glared at the blond._

_"Sunshine read the mission details..." She said beckoning to Naruto._

_"ANBU Elements: A-class Mission__, Retrieve information on the Mist village's movements. The Mizu country's daimyo has a daughter who often goes to a club where they play a special kind of music called 'thrash metal'. You will be posing as a new band called Kira-Hinaningyou, you will be under Henge and will be playing as you were taught prior to this mission. Once you have posed as a band you will interact with the daughter and try to retrieve information on this mission. Subtlety is a must.__" Naruto read out clearly._

_"So that was what we were learning instruments for..." Llida said finally understanding._

_"I still think this is just Raven living out some strange fantasy." Kawaii muttered._

_-- BAM --_

_"Shut up Kawaii!" Raven hissed after kicking the blond into a wall._

_"Rae, don't beat up your friends." Naruto said grinning at his friend and taking her hand before leading her away, completely oblivious to the deadly aura around her._

_"I'll never understand how Naruto can be like that with her..." Sai stated shaking his head before following the two best friends._

_"Kawaii-chan, are you alright?" Llida said picking up her friend who was slightly dazed from her team mate's violent kick._

_"Yah, I'm fine..." She replied giving a smile to the brunette before dragging her off to the stage where they were going to perform._

_"Ready?" Raven asked the group, they all gave a nod in return..._

_"Henge no jutsu!" They said together and in five puffs of smoke they were in their disguises, they all grabbed their instruments and got into place as the room went quiet for their perfomance._

_"And now, presenting 'Kira-Hinaningyou'." The announcer called into his mic._

_The lights turned on to the stage, lighting up five figures. A steady beat started to come from the drummer, he was a auburn haired man with crimson eyes and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, black bandages covered his torso and tight black jeans on his legs, black army boots tapped the rhythm on the drums as he gave a foxy grin to the audience. Many a girl fainted at the drummer's gorgeous smile, completely oblivious to the jealous glare one of the guitarists was throwing at them. _

_The guitarist was a pretty female playing a poison green, electric guitar. She had long raven hair completely loose and reaching her waist, a fringe covered her glaring violet eyes, she wore a long sleeved black dress with orange covering from her cleavage up to her collar bones, fishnet gloves on her hands and arms, and black stiletto boots just dying to give a kick to the fainted females._

_The bass guitar just shook his head in amusement at the female's possessiveness. He was playing a black bass guitar and was wearing a strange black top that showed his stomach and was long sleeved on one side and had a cropped sleeve on the other side, leather pants finished his sexy look. He had choppy black hair and deep onyx eyes, he casually gave a wink to the audience, taking amusement as yet another load of girls swooned._

_The keyboard player let out a slight giggle at her team mates antics. She had wavy black hair and unusual pink eyes, she was also wearing a pink spandex, almost an exact replica of of 'Konoha's Green Beast's', she kept a level of decency by wearing a black mini-skirt though._

_The singer then started to sing in a harmonious voice. She was a stunning brunette with emerald green eyes, with her brown hair curled so it bounced around her shoulders, she wore a beautiful and extravagant Victorian style green dress, which split open at the front at the knees revealing long, tanned calves._

_The performance came to an end and the five figures hopped off the stage and started making their way over to the bar._

_"Our target is there..." The brunette said inclining her head to a girl in the audience. The red head looked at the girl and grinned._

_"She was one of the ones who fainted when I smiled, I'll deal with her." He said grinning at his friends before going off to flirt with the target. The black haired woman'__s aura started to get more menacing before she stormed off in the direction of her red head companion._

_"Think she's jealous?" Kawaii asked with a giggle._

_"Definitely, she will never admit it though and Naru-chan is too oblivious." Sai replied before grabbing Llida's hand and leading her off onto the dance floor and leaving Kawaii at the bar waiting for Naruto and Raven to return._

_Kawaii was getting significantly bored waiting for her friends, when she felt a dark aura approaching, she looked up to see a very moody Raven, closely followed by a exasperated Naruto._

_"What are you so uptight about Rae?" Naruto questioned the moody female._

_"Did you have to be such a flirt!?" She hissed at him._

_"I got the information didn't I?"_

_"That's not the point! You.. her... I... GAH!" The ravenette screamed throwing her hands up in defeat and storming off to join Llida and Sai and leaving a very confused Naruto._

_Sighing, Naruto turned to Kawaii and began to relay information on the Mizukage's tyrant movements. He didn't notice the grimace that was on her face with every word he said about the Mizukage and was surprised when she excused herself and ran outside._

_Kawaii breathed in the fresh night air and buried her face in her hands as she remembered everything..._

_-_

When I was with ANBU Elements it was like being with Haku again, it was all fun and games and I had people who were precious to me and I truly I wanted to protect. I wouldn't trade in my time with them for anything in the world. They were and still are my best friends, we smiled together, we cried together, we laughed together and we fought together. It was the first time I ever felt complete, because I was part of such a beautiful friendship, no lies, no false smiles, just all of us together.

xxx Present time. Naruto vs Haku xxx

Screaming a roar of rage Naruto rushed forward with a chakra enforced fist. "This is for Kawaii, Kiba and Akamaru you bastard!" The fist landed squarely on Hakus mask making it shatter everywhere, and Naruto stumbled back as he looked into deep brown eyes again. "Y-your Haku?" He asked, stunned at the revelation.

Haku looked at the blond in shock.

"Bastard..." The blond muttered. "You are going to pay, for your lies and false smiles!" Naruto yelled, his eyes now a crimson red with rage. The Naruto clones tightened their grips on the effeminate boy, Haku struggled against them. "First, I'm going to make you feel how it feels when you lose someone precious." Naruto placed a hand on Haku's chest. "PARALYSE JUTSU!" Haku felt his whole body go limp and he was now supported by the clones. "Watch..." Naruto said giving him an evil smirk before turning away and walking off into the mist.

xxx

Kurenai was struggling, she was reluctant to admit it but it was true. Zabuza was just too strong and his thick mist was hard to perform Genjutsus in, to be honest Kurenai wasn't sure how much longer she could hold her ground against the ex-mist nin.

"WIND STYLE: WIND CYCLONE JUTSU!" A voice yelled, Kurenai and Zabuza jumped apart, barely avoiding the destructive attack. Kurenai gaped when her blond student stood in a Taijutsu stance in front of her.

"N-Naruto?" Kurenai asked in disbelief that she was being helped by her student.

"I'll handle this Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said, his voice coming out in a guttural growl, only then did Kurenai take in his feral appearance. His eyes were red, his whisker marks thicker and darker, his hair more unruly and his body was surrounded by demonic chakra, which somehow he had perfect control of. _Sugoi, to control the Kyuubi's chakra... I understand why he's an ANBU now._

"Zabuza, are you prepared to die?" Naruto asked, crimson eyes glaring at the sword wielding man.

"Heh, your just a brat, you can't kill me."

"You are sorely mistaken..." And with that Naruto rushed at the man, chakra channeling down to his hands and creating claws and releasing his katana from a concealing Genjutsu for the second time. Zabuza's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the Katana, he brought down his sword, metal clashed against metal as the two fighters traded their first blows. Naruto swung out his leg using the size and weight of the Zabuza's sword to his advantage, if Zabuza lost his balance the suddenness would send him down. Zabuza expected the coming blow and spun around, his sword swinging around with him in a crescent shape, only to meet Naruto's katana again.

Zabuza growled, he hadn't expected that kind of speed. Suddenly Naruto's katana disconnected from his blade, Zabuza looked around for the blond kid, he grunted in pain when he felt a slash go down his back, rolling away he saw Naruto had appeared behind him, claws outstretched and now coated with blood.

"What is that?" Zabuza asked as he felt the slash marks on his back begin to pulse with agonizing pain.

"Taijutsu style: Demonic Precision. If I slash you in the same place twice, the pungent chakra will kill you." Naruto said flexing his claws again and gripping his katana, he rushed at the ex-mist nin with his katana. Zabuza's eyes widened and he brought his sword in front of him, barely stopping the blow that could have cleaved him in half.

"What the hell are you..." Zabuza asked in amazement, for a kid to be on parr with him... it was astonishing.

"In Konoha they call me a demon, but to you... I'm the ANBU that will kill you."

"A-ANBU?" Zabuza said, his eyes wide, he hadn't counted on an ANBU being here... _Well fuck..._

Naruto took advantage of Zabuza's shock and twirled on the balls of his feet, his claws slashing at Zabuza's shoulder. Zabuza hissed in pain and jumped away. Naruto smirked and began to perform hand seals, jumping to a better position, Naruto glared at Zabuza and made more hand seals. Zabuza watched, anticipating the kid's every move, his senses now on high alert.

"WIND STYLE: WIND CYCLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled, bringing his katana down in numerous slashes, Zabuza rolled and jumped barely dodging the chakra slashes sent his way. He gasped in pain when he felt two kunais pierce his shoulders, he turned around and was facing two Naruto clones that Naruto had subtly made before jumping into a better position. His arms harder to move, Zabuza discarded his sword and started to make handseals whilst dodging the chakra slashes.

"WATER STLYE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" Zabuza yelled sending a huge gush of water at Naruto in the form of a dragon. Naruto channeled his chakra into his feet and used his speed to dodge the dragon. Water now covered the battlefield and Naruto smirked, the ball was in his court now.

"Water Style: Water Cube Jutsu!" Naruto called using the water to his advantage. Zabuza gasped as the water surrounded him, he didn't think a Konoha ANBU would know a water Jutsu. "YOU DIE NOW ZABUZA!" Naruto cried, his face contorted with rage. "WATER STYLE: CUBE CRUSH JUTSU!!!" Zabuza screamed in pain as the water compacted and crushed his limbs. The water then dispersed and Zabuza lay gasping on the floor, his blood pooling around him. "Impressive, your still alive... but not for long." Naruto said standing over him, his katana came down seconds later, cleaving the mans head off.

Haku watched with wide eyes as the man he lived for died, it was almost as if he was no match for the blond boy. Kurenai watched with wide eyes at her students brutality, she barely even registered the mist clearing. Naruto stood wiping his bloody sword on his clothing, he turned to face Haku and smirked.

"Your next..."

xxx Mist Village Haku aged 11, Kawaii aged 9 xxx

_Alert sirens sounded all over the ninja village; the Mizukage had been attacked. Kawaii ran searching for her best friend, they would be sent after the culprits, their first big mission as Hunter-nins. Fuckdammit, where was Haku!?_

_Kawaii decided that Haku must have gone ahead, that would be so like him, always doing things fast, even if it meant doing it alone. Kawaii raced down the paths out of the village, desperately trying to catch up with her friend, it would be hard though, he had phenomenal speed. Damn it, why didn't he wait for her!? Stupid fucking Haku..._

_Kawaii then saw something in the distance; two figures, side by side. Kawaii's pink eyes lit up, had Haku already caught the culprit!? She channeled more chakra into her feet, hurrying to get to the side of her precious persons side. Suppressing her chakra she arrived near the scene, she was surprised to see that Haku wasn't fighting, instead he was just stood there... was he expecting her? Kawaii made sure her mask was in place and leapt down onto the battlefield, drawing her kunai._

_"Hunter-kun, you caught him already?" Kawaii asked, addressing him as if she did not know his true face. Her best friend turned to face her, before giving a deep sigh._

_"Kawaii..." Haku said removing his mask and looking at her with pitying eyes. Kawaii was confused, Haku was breaking all the rules, he was using their names and taking off his mask. But what really had her on edge was that he was serious, he had called her Kawaii, not strawberry, he was therefore serious. And his eyes... what was with his eyes!? Why where they serious?_

_"What are you doing?" Kawaii hissed angrily, trying to make some sense of the situation._

_"Is this the brat you used Haku?" The man asked, Kawaii's eyes widened as she realised it was Zabuza of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist._

_"Traitor-" She began but was cut off when she saw Haku nod, only then did Zabuza's words register. "U-Used?" Kawaii said expecting some of explanation. A dark chuckle emitted from the swordsmen._

_"Yes, it's amusing really. Haku gained your trust and you spilled all the information we needed, told him everything about your 'Otou-sama' and 'Aniki'. Not to mention you gave him free access to the Mizukage's quarters, perfect for an assassination, ne?" Zabuza said looking at her with mocking eyes. Kawaii's eyes widened with horror, her breathing increased and she tore off her mask._

_"LIAR!!!" She screamed. None of that could be true, Haku would never do that, Zabuza must be blackmailing him in some way. Kawaii turned her pink eyes to her best friend, desperately searching his pitying eyes for some indication that what Zabuza was saying was a lie._

_"We must dispose of her Zabuza-sama, else she will become a nuisance." Haku said, turning away from his supposed 'friend'. Kawaii felt her heart be ripped apart, she gasped as she fell to the ground, clutching her chest and taking raspy breaths._

_"Haku... tell me this is wrong..." Kawaii begged looking at him with pleading, teary, pink eyes. "Haku... please..." Kawaii whimpered as she felt the hot tears run down her cheeks._

_"You're a nuisance." Zabuza said swinging his sword, about to decapitate the girl._

_"EVERYTHING WAS FALSE!" Kawaii screamed, rage taking over her, blinded by fury. She rushed at Zabuza, her kunai pulled out. Zabuza snorted and brought his sword back round. Kawaii gasped as she felt the sword slash her side, she fell to her knees clutching the wound, her eyes wide as Zabuza brought the sword down again. Kawaii rolled back, but it wasn't enough, the blade sliced through her shoulder, rendering her arm useless._

_Kawaii couldn't remember much of what happened after that. Just blood, lots of it. But she did remember the blurry conversation that saved her life._

_"That's enough Zabuza-sama, she's defenceless and this is turning into an act of brutality. What's more, the Hunter-nin are closing in on us." Haku said putting on his hunter mask._

_"Fine, let's go. She'll die anyway."_

_"Liar..." Kawaii gasped out, pulling out a kunai and throwing it at Haku, the sudden movement caught him off guard and it slashed the porcelain mask leaving a deep scratch._

_"Tch, pathetic..." Zabuza said before walking off, Haku the ever loyal tool following closely._

_Kawaii watched through eyes blurred with tears and blood. She watched her best friend, her love, her only support; walk away from her, with a criminal._

_"H-Haku..." Kawaii gasped out, every part of her body hurt, she wasn't going to make it._

_Everything went dark._

-

_Pink eyes fluttered open to the sound of an irritating but rhythmic beeping. _

_'I'm alive?'_

_Pink eyes searched the room, she was in a hospital room, she was alive._

_Loud blurry sounds approached her door. Voices. Otou-sama and Aniki._

_'Are they worried?'_

_Voices yelling and shouting. Her failure; unacceptable. How did she not know that Haku was a traitor?_

_'How did everyone else not know?'_

_She was the closest to him. For two years, she expected nothing? Incredulous. She was a failure, despicable and disowned._

_Kawaii felt the shards of her heart, that remained from Haku's betrayal freeze; freeze up and die._

_Kawaii Ichigo's heart died._

_-_

_A blond haired girl stood on top of a hill, looking at the mist village, her fair features contorted in bitter pain and a ceramic Hunter-nin mask laid smashed at her feet. A pack was on her back. Kawaii Ichigo was leaving Mist Village, unable to deal with the ridicule of her Otou-sama and Aniki, along with the betrayal of her best friend._

_"I'm making a get away, I vow to return and when I do, I will rule Mist Village and I will make sure no one ever feels my pain." The girl voiced to the wind and the wind carried her words into the sleeping ears of all the inhabitants of the village, subconsciously they all heard her. And with that the girl turned her back to her home and ran off into the mysterious and deadly night._

_-_

When I first arrived in Konoha, after proving my loyalty, I was thrown into ANBU Elements. ANBU Elements was something I loved right from the beginning, they gave me back my heart, my smile and my laugh. Konoha had it's faults, but it wasn't Mist and for that it was Home. I loved Konoha and ANBU Elements.

And I still love Haku, because when it comes down to it, he is still the boy that helped me when I was young and I'm still in love with him. I know deep in my heart I could never truly hate Haku and that I will forgive him sooner or later.

It's just a matter of time though. Will I find him first and forgive him? Or will my friends get to him and make him pay.

Only time will tell what hides in the mist of the future.

xxx Present Time. Naruto vs Haku xxx

Haku watched with wide eyes as the man he lived for died, it was almost as if he was no match for the blond boy. Kurenai watched with wide eyes at her students brutality, she barely even registered the mist clearing. Naruto stood wiping his bloody sword on his clothing, he turned to face Haku and smirked.

"Your next..."

Naruto turned to Haku, and with a chakra enforced fist he punched him and sent him flying. Haku lay on the ground, coughing up blood from the punch but still under paralysis. Naruto gave another chakra enforced blow and Haku wondered if he would be beaten to death, just like he had almost allowed Kawaii to be. The effeminate boy cried out in pain as Naruto kicked him and a few ribs cracked. Naruto then leaned over him, having had enough of the senseless beating. The blond brought out a kunai and lifted it to Haku's face, the other boy eyeing the kunai warily.

"False smiles, hmm?" Naruto asked rhetorically, his eyes getting a sadistic glint. "Will you still give them when it hurts to smile?" Haku's eyes widened as he felt the kunai slice at his cheeks. A deep gash was now on each of the boys beautiful cheeks, his face no longer unmarred and now covered in blood. "Oh, they'll definitely scar, think of it as a reminder." Naruto said summoning green chakra into his hand. "You lied as well, ne?" The glint returned. Haku now recognised the green chakra as a chakra scalpel. "Try lying without a voice." Naruto said with a low chuckle, bringing his hand to Haku's throat.

Naruto had been studying with Nina on Human Anatomy for quite a while now, he knew little about the voice box or larynx as it is called scientifically, but Naruto did know that if both of the laryngeal nerves are damaged, the voice is completely lost and breathing becomes difficult.

And that was exactly what he planned to do.

"No more will you mislead and betray people with your lies..." He said before using his chakra scalpel.

-

The mist had finally cleared. Ino had at some point gone to help Kiba and was hugging his body. Kiba and Akamaru it seemed, were actually alive. Naruto was standing over a very beaten up and unconscious Haku. Kurenai herself was standing over the remains of Zabuza.

"It seems that those two idiots failed, again." A mans voice suddenly came. Kurenai spun round surprised, only to see Gatou and a bunch of thugs.

"Ah, shit." Kurenai muttered.

"You'll have to go through us first!" A voice called, Kurenai turned round and was even more surprised to see the whole of Wave Village armed and ready to fight.

"Heh, get them." Gatou said overcome with confidence.

"Not so fast." Kurenai called out stepping in front of the thugs about to charge. "Genjutsu Style: Hell Viewing Technique!" She called out with a smirk and watched as all the thugs went down like flies.

"What!?" Gatou cried in shock.

"You've never heard of me have you?" Kurenai said appearing behind the crime boss. Gatou shook his head wildly. "Genjutsu Style: Tree Binding Technique!" Gatou whimpered as he suddenly found himself bound to a tree, the crimson eyed woman suddenly came out the tree above him, her kunai poised at the ready. "I am Kurenai, GenJutsu Mistress of Konoha. Remember that name in hell, demon." Kurenai said before slitting the mans throat.

Hell yeah, that was the ego boost that Kurenai had been needing.

xxx

"We can't thank you and your team enough." Tazuna said shaking hands with Kurenai.

"It was our pleasure Bridge Builder, not to mention our job." Kurenai said smiling softly and retracting her hand.

"Ah, but thanks to you and your wonderful genin team, not only is Gatou gone but the village's spirit has been returned. Thank you all of you for helping my grandson get over his past as well." Tazuna said ruffling Inari's hair fondly.

Inari sniffled and looked at Kiba and Ino. "You'll come back right Ino-nee-chan and Kiba-nii-chan? You promise to visit?" Inari asked his eyes teary.

"Course we do kiddo!" Kiba said giving the boy a daring grin.

"It's beyond me why you would want a ruffian like Kiba returning though..." Ino said flipping her hair.

"And just who was crying over the ruffian when they thought they were dead? Hmm, Inoodle?" Kiba said nudging the bleach blonde.

"It was a one off!" Ino said her body stiffening. "Don't think I care for you! I just think it's sad that idiots go and put themselves into danger like that!" Inari laughed at the two team mates antics, before rushing at them both and hugging them.

"You better come back and when you do, I'll be just as strong as Naruto-sama!" Inari said looking over to the foxy blonde with adoring eyes.

"Eh!? How come he got the -sama!!" Kiba said slightly peeved, Naruto just rolled his eyes before looking over at his captive. Haku was stood off side sulking, he was going to be returned to Konoha where Naruto would bring him to the Hokage, as soon as Kawaii came home his fate would be decided. Naruto snickered at Haku's immature pout, the dark haired boy glared at his blonde captor, Naruto just returned the glare back, twice the force.

"And you come back too Akamaru!!!" Inari said petting the dog.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked back, his tail wagging happily. The team waved once more before they started to walk across the bridge back home, Naruto dragging a moody Haku with him as well.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tazuna shouted making them all turn around to hear what the man was saying. "We named the bridge! Bridge Akamaru!" Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Kurenai and Haku all blinked in shock. Akamaru however yapped happily and continued his trot back home on the newly named Bridge Akamaru.

xxx TBC xxx

Kit: Yesh! The bridge was named after the canine!!! Originality!!!

June: -Is gloomy- People aren't reviewing... my fic is inadequate... -cries-

Kit: Aww, well at least you tried on the fight scene.

June: Yes!! My first fight scene!!! And also: **There is a poll at the top of my profile, please vote as it affects the next chapter and there is also a link in my profile to my DA where I have the Bios for Raven, Llida and Kawaii - check them out, they have interesting info.**

PLEASE REVIEW!!! and sorry if this chapter was confusing!

June  
x


	11. Return of a Friend

June: ...erm... Happy anniversary since the last update? XD Shameful I know, I have reasons, but I doubt you care for them, just be assured I will go back to regular updates.

**Dedication: Blood-angel 666, Orannis4, Sevenletterword, Hiyami, Shinobi Shinigami, Taeron (All of these guys are awesome reviewers!) and Echizen Ryoma-san (Who's review got me giggling). AND Emeralde, whom I love very much!**

_Disclaimer: I don't fucking own Naruto! I don't own any Japanese anime or manga, if I did I would understand Japanese already._

xxx

ANBU Elements  
Chapter 11: Return of a Friend  
Written by June

xxx

"You can stop glaring, I'm not going to burst into flames anytime soon ya know." Naruto said, as Haku tried to burn holes into the back of his head. Naruto's body tensed as he sensed a shift in movement and he leaned to the side dodging an angrily thrown fist, kicking his leg back he sent his attacker to the floor. Naruto looked around to see Haku sprawled on the floor, glaring daggers at him. "Look you she-man," Naruto said sneering "I don't like you anymore then you don't like me. But I am getting sick of you attacking and glaring at me. If I wasn't such a nice guy, I would have broken your neck by now! So do me a favour and restrain yourself till we get to Konoha!" Haku just glared at him and stalked off in response.

Naruto rolled his eyes, for the past two days this had been happening, tomorrow they would be in Konoha and Naruto could finally get Haku put in a prison cell, till Kawaii came back and decided what to do with him. Just one more day and he wouldn't have to deal with a guy who was acting like he was on PMS... Naruto could hold out for one more day...

xxx

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the young blond ninja in front of him again. This was just too much for an old man like him.

"And what do you want me to do with him again?" Sarutobi asked the boy.

"Lock him up, till Kawaii has returned to Konoha." Naruto stated again.

"Naruto this boy is a missing nin of Mist, I have no right to keep him locked up." The Sandaime Hokage tried to reason.

"Then what do you suggest we do!?" Naruto said throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"That's quite simple m'boy, we make him a Konoha nin!" The Sandaime said lighting his pipe and taking a puff, Naruto just stared at him and blinked for a few seconds.

"Your age finally went to your head didn't it?" He said after a few minutes of staring, Sarutobi scowled and threw a scroll at Naruto.

"No, think about it. If he's a Konoha nin and he's kept under watch by an ANBU squad then the moment he steps out of line he can be chucked into a cell. Think of it as a probation." Naruto pondered the Sandaimes words for a few moments.

"But he can't be added to a Genin squad as that would make the numbers uneven, it would be unfair to make him a Chuunin or Jounin, he isn't trustworthy enough to be instated into the ANBU or Hunter-nins. So where the hell do we put him?" Naruto said looking at the Hokage in confusion.

"We make him a medic-nin." Sandaime answered taking another puff of his pipe, Naruto scowled at him.

"Oh, brilliant idea. Put the lives of Konoha's ninjas in the hands of a trained killer." Naruto said his voice laced with sarcasm.

"As I said; With him under ANBU watch, the moment he steps a foot out of line he can be chucked in a prison cell."

"Hmm, and how long will this 'probation' of yours last?"

"Till Kawaii comes back. That's what you wanted right?" Sandaime asked and Naruto nodded.

"Ok then, so if I just call him in then you can handle his transfer to the ranks of Konoha and his living arrangements and such." Naruto said about to call Haku into the Hokage's office and then head off, but the Hokage spoke again.

"Actually Naruto, you need to stay, Haku will be living with you as your responsibility." The Hokage said with a small flicker of amusement on his wizened features, Naruto whipped around, his eyes narrowed in a deadly glare.

"You've got to be insane!" The Hokage shook his head. "But that... that... THING! Has been attacking and glaring at me from Wave all the way here! You can't make me put up with him any longer!"

"Sorry Naruto, you brought him back, he's your responsibility. But at least if he attacks you again the ANBU will throw him in a cell instantly." The Hokage said enjoying the boys distress.

"Ugh, fine! Which ANBU will be watching my back then?" Naruto asked grinning beneath his mask at the thought of seeing some of his co-workers again. The Hokage just smiled at the boy and gave a nod to the shadows, out of the shadows a masked ANBU came out, upon seeing the ANBU Naruto ran forward and tackled the nin. "Raidou-taichou!" Naruto yelled hugging the man around the waist, the ANBU just ruffled the blonde's hair affectionately.

"So Raidou, who do you suggest for this mission?" The Hokage asked looking at his bodyguard.

"Hokage-sama I think Panther, Stag, Hare, and Dragon would be ideal." Raidou answered in a monotone.

"Dragon!?" Naruto said pulling out of the hug and looking at Raidou, the ANBU nodded in reply, Naruto turned around his eyes wide as he looked at the Hokage for confirmation.

"Dragon returned recently, I do believe Tiger and Otter are on their way as we speak." The Sandaime answered as he watched the boy begin to glow with happiness.

"And the other?" Naruto asked, his voice slightly higher then usual with anticipation.

"Is training a recruit." Raidou answered the blonde.

"R-recruit?" Naruto asked his face in a confused frown.

"It will all be explained later Naruto-kun, now please go call in Haku-san and Raidou go inform those four ANBU of their mission." The Hokage said giving the ANBU a nod of dismissal, Raidou bowed in return and poofed out.

Sighing Naruto went to call in his new found house mate.

xxx

Uzuki Yugao was a beautiful woman and a successful kunoichi, but there was one thing she wasn't; a good mother. When Yugao had first become a kunoichi she had prided herself on her abilities, when she was twelve and she was put in a genin team she was made a chunin within the same year, three years later she ascended to jounin level and was placed in ANBU. At fifteen years old she was without a doubt the youngest female ANBU member yet, and then came the downward spiral.

Uzuki Yugao met her ANBU captain, a charming man who abided the rules of the ANBU as if to disobey would mean death, he was a source of inspiration to the young girl, he was only four years older then her and her heart was easily captured. Less then a year later Uzuki Jigoku and Yugao were married, with Yugao carrying their child, later to be know as Uzuki Raven.

Uzuki Yugao gave birth to her daughter at the young age of seventeen, but she was not ready to settle down and mother the child, neither was Jigoku who had his aims set on becoming the Head of ANBU. So Yugao left Raven to be raised in ANBU HQ. whilst she joined the hunter nin, allowing her to leave the village for long periods of time and hunt down missing nins. In a way she was trying to escape her commitments, the life she felt she had doomed herself to live. Two years later Jigoku became the ANBU Head, he immediately requested her transferal back into ANBU. However, Yugao refused and decided to remain in the hunter nins for another four years.

Yugao didn't know how to be a mother, they didn't teach you those kind of things in the ninja academy. In a way it was Yugao's fault for putting it off, for four years she refrained from seeing her daughter, visiting her only twice a year. It was strange watching the little girl grow, she was such a perfect mix between Yugao and Jigoku and slowly over the years she began to miss seeing her daughter grow. Yugao never heard her first word, she never saw her first step, nor her first kunai throw and not even her first lesson.

It was only at the age of twenty three that Yugao returned to ANBU, but by then it was too late, Raven hardly recognised her mother and hardly trusted her, instead looking to the young Mitarashi Anko to raise her. Yugao couldn't deny the slight jealousy she felt as she watched Anko teach Raven with a sword, nor when Anko experienced Raven's first genjutsu and most certainly not when at her sixth birthday party Raven's favourite present came from Anko.

Yugao had hoped that maybe she could be someone who Raven could confide in, but that position was taken by a new arrival, a young blonde child who quickly became Raven's nearest and dearest. When Raven reached seven it was then disaster struck, she was put in a team with two Uchihas, three years later she was engaged to the Uchiha prodigy - Uchiha Itachi. Yugao hadn't even gotten a say in her daughter's future, it was Jigoku who decided it and Yugao couldn't help but feel left out. There was no love between her and Jigoku anymore, and the only evidence of their once romance was Raven, the same little girl who wouldn't trust her parents even if her life counted on it.

Then when Raven was ten she was placed in a sharingan induced mental coma, Yugao spent hours by her bedside, pleading and crying for her little girl to wake up. They hadn't allowed Naruto to see Raven, claiming the chakra that resided in him could force Raven into a deeper coma. But one day, after two months, the young blonde charged in and within minutes violet eyes flickered open. Yugao who had spent two months trying to wake her daughter up could only go home and cry in anguish, for there was no chance for her to play the mother part now, she would never be as close to Raven as she desired.

When ANBU Elements was formed Yugao was finally given a chance to get close to her daughter, she was given the chance to train Raven, it filled Yugao with pride as she watched her daughter master her element, it was the moment where she realised how alike they were, both excellent kunoichis who would go far. For a short period of time Raven did open up to her, but all it did was make Yugao realise just how badly Raven had needed her growing up.

When Raven and her two female team-mates had left Konoha two years ago, Yugao had not even gotten a goodbye, it was with a heart filled with sorrow that she started paying visits to her close friend Hyuuga Nina.

-

"She'll be returning soon..." Yugao murmured, her hands clutching the warm mug of tea that had been placed in front of her.

"Yes, I heard Sai and Yamato were back, so the girls should be following soon." Nina replied, as she gazed out the window, her eyes watching a mother bird feed her little chicks.

"They're returning earlier then expected..." Yugao continued, her eyes following Nina's gaze and glazing over at the sight of a good mother. Even if it was a damn bird.

"I expect it has to do with the new Sound village, the Hokage probably doesn't want to keep them away as long as he meant to." Nina said, taking a sip of the tea.

"Probably, it's for the best anyway. I wonder how much Raven has grown..."

"I imagine she's become more beautiful and powerful, it will be interesting to see Naruto's reaction to her now she's beginning to mature." Nina said with a soft giggle at the thought.

Yugao smiled softly at the idea, "Yes, those two will be happy to see ea-" She was cut off by a sudden poof of smoke, looking up in surprise she saw Raidou, Jigoku's Vice-captain of ANBU.

"Panther-san, Hokage-sama requests your presence for a mission briefing." He informed her and with a nod of his head he poofed away again. Sighing, Yugao stood and pulled out her porcelain mask, placing it on her face and showing the fearsome image of a panther.

"If you will excuse me Nina, we'll finish this conversation another time." Yugao said, her voice already changed into the emotionless drone of the ANBU.

"Of course." Nina said with a smile, Yugao gave a quick nod and left, leaving Nina alone to drink her tea.

xxx

Stag and Hare stood already assembled in the Hokage's office, Stag was grumbling about 'troublesome missions' and Hare was sulking, after all, he couldn't chew his favourite senbon with a damn mask on.

Without anyone noticing, Dragon slipped in the room like a shadow, his presence going unnoticed until he greeted the Hokage in a monotone. Stag and Hare's eyes behind their masks widened at the sight of Dragon and they both sent him quick nods of acknowledgement.

With a poof of smoke Panther appeared, completing the group, she gave a quick nod to her team-mates and a polite bow to the Hokage.

The Sandaime looked at the team with a sceptical eye, he looked at the lazy form of Stag, the sulking form of Hare, the powerful form of Panther and the neutral form of Dragon. He had to wonder if this team would work, but he trusted Raidou's judgement.

Clearing his throat the Hokage began, "You four have been selected for a B rank classified mission, we have chosen ANBU because of the level of stealth and diligence required. A missing nin of Mist has been brought to Konoha, his punishment will be decided at a later date which is giving me some troubles in retaining him, as a last resort I have decided to transfer him into Konoha's medic nins. It's your job to keep an eye on him, the second he steps a foot out of line we will have the rights to throw him into prison. The shinobi will be staying with one, Uzumaki Naruto, one mistake on your behalfs could cost Naruto his lie. Understood? Good, now go." He said, watching as the four poofed away.

xxx

"...So until the probation is over, he'll be staying with us." Naruto finished explaining to his mum. Nina, still looking slightly confused looked between the two boys stood in front of her. Naruto was giving her a sheepish look, seemingly ignorant to the effeminate boy next to him who was glaring at him with all his might.

"So Haku-san is now a guest, well then, Naruto, please show him to his room." Nina said, her mind still reeling at Naruto's story, she had lost him somewhere at the idea of her little boy cleaving off a man's head.

Shaking her head in bemusement, Nina turned her attention to the stove and started preparing dinner.

-

"So, this will be your new room." Naruto said opening the door to the spare room, it was a nice room by all rights, plain white walls, futon on the floor, a pretty picture of somewhere or another on the wall, a chest of drawers and a large wardrobe. "Any complaints?" Naruto asked, turning his attention to Haku, "Maybe, but you can't voice them anyway." Naruto said with a taunting grin behind his mask, Haku just glared at him venomously.

Naruto snickered at the glare, purposely winding the boy up. Haku reared his fist back, preparing to smack the cocky blonde one right in the jaw. Until, that was, four ANBU poofed into the room and he soon found himself pinned to the wall by accurately thrown kunai.

"Hey guys!" Naruto chirped, a grin forming under his mask.

Stag, Hare and Panther all nodded back to him, their minds in automatic ANBU mode.

"You guys don't mind if I borrow Dragon do you?" Naruto asked, not waiting for an answer he grabbed Dragon and yanked him out the room. "Great thanks, watch over Haku!" He said, disappearing out the door and down the corridor, into his own room.

As soon as the door was shut both males took off their face masks. Blue eyes connected with bland onyx and a cocky grin was greeted with a fake smile.

"Long time no see Sai." Naruto whispered, his voice choked up with happiness at seeing his friend.

"Indeed it has Dickless." Sai replied. Naruto frowned and punched Sai playfully on the arm.

"Baka! That's not how you greet someone after two years! Damn, and here I was hoping you would have actually learnt something about socializing." Naruto said with an exaggerated sigh.

"But I did learn some things, just not anything you'll like... Goldilocks." Sai said, a smirk forming on his features.

Naruto twitched, "Please tell me you learned something other then insults to use against me." He asked, his voice tinted with desperation. Sai's smirk just grew wider as he shook his head. "Argh, damn you!" Naruto said with a huff, before throwing himself down on the bed.

"So did you learn loads of new techniques?"

"But of course, unlike some of us Cinderella, I like to train and get better." Sai said, sitting on the bed and taking pleasure in seeing Naruto twitch in anger once more.

And so the conversation began, one that went on well into the night as the two boys caught up with each other. Kyuubi who was sat in his cage asleep, opened one eye drowsily as he watched his surroundings begin to glow and sparkle, a low growl of approval ran threw his body, finally his Kit was going to be around strong people again.

xxx

Wind rushed past their faces as they raced, despite their pounding hearts and aching muscles, smiles stretched across both of the boys faces. In fact, in their eyes it would almost seem like their were heavens choirs singing, calling their names as they returned to their childhood past-times.

"It would seem being dickless enables you to be more streamline..." Sai called from behind his friend, his taunting hitting it's target as he saw the blonde twitch and lose his momentum slightly.

"JACKASS!" The angry blonde called back, his pace picking up once more as he heard his friend laughing behind him, the sound similar to the chimes of bells - it was at this observation that Naruto realised just how much he had missed his friend.

As the two finally reached the end of their race, they drew upon a small wooden bridge, upon this bridge stood two young teens and an attractive woman, all patiently awaiting their team-mate. As the boys came to a stop, just hidden from the sight of the people, the dark haired boy's eyes narrowed as he looked at the three ninja.

"So they're your new team-mates?" Sai asked,a sneer in his voice as he noticed the boy and girl begin to argue over something pathetic.

"They're not that bad..." Naruto replied, though he understood Sai's disapproval of the team, he couldn't help but feel slightly defensive of his new team.

"If you say so, princess." Sai retorted, making Naruto lunge at him in a desperate attack.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed, running after his incredibly infuriating friend.

-

"Stupid Inoodle! You're completely over-reacting!" Kiba yelled as he dodged her constant slapping of his head.

"I AM NOT! HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT!? BASTARD! IDIOT! DUMBASS!" She shrieked, her hands still batting at the dog like nin.

Suddenly a new voice interrupted their bickering. "SAI! I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" Naruto yelled, running after his friend and shaking his fist. The black haired boy was laughing as he ran, completely entertained by his friend's reactions.

"Naruto?" Kurenai called out questionably, her eyebrow cocked as she studied Naruto's companion. "Who is this? And where is Haku-san?"

Naruto grinned underneath his mask, thrilled to have the chance to introduce his closest friend to his newest ones. "This is Sai, a long time, good friend of mine. And Haku is currently being trained for his duties, he has a group of ANBU watching over him, so have no worries."

"I'm his team-mate." Sai added, after realising Naruto wasn't going to say it.

"NANI!?" Ino and Kiba shouted at once, their eyes bulging as they realised that Naruto had other team-mates.

"Ara... Didn't he tell you?" A mocking smile began to form on his lips, "I'm from his original team, which will be reforming very soon, which means he'll forget about you all sooner or later." Sai taunted, taking a grim pleasure in the dreams he was dashing for both the guy and girl.

"That's enough Sai!" Only then did Sai remember that Naruto was at his side.

"Well, it's true isn't it?" Sai asked, swinging his arm around the blonde's shoulder casually.

"Naruto-kun would never leave us!" Ino declared, her wintry blue eyes glaring at Sai.

"Hmm, we'll see about that won't we..." Sai replied, throwing the wound up Ino and Kiba another mocking smile. "Ah well, I'll be off now," Sai said, unhooking his arm from around Naruto. "I'll see you later Naru-chan." He sing-song-ed as he ruffled the blonde spiky hair. "Bye!" And with that, he disappeared in a flame.

"What an asshole..." Kiba muttered, glaring at the spot where the raven haired boy had been.

"Ahem." Kurenai interrupted, before any more distractions could arise. "I have something for you all, it's very special and shouldn't be taken light-"

"Just give us the slips for the chunnin exams already!" Naruto said with a snort, rolling his eyes in impatience.

"Yes!" Ino cried, jumping up and down. "I knew that with me by Naruto-kun's side we would rise the ranks quickly!" She squealed, her eyes glazed over as she once again went off to her daydream land.

"Pft, as if, I'm the one who will make it to chunnin!" Kiba said cockily.

Kurenai just sighed, her warnings of danger and such were long gone, and her moment of surprising her genin was snatched by Naruto. Glaring at the said boy, she gave another sigh at his impatient look. "Here," She said, handing him his slip, "I'm guessing you know the routine?" she asked, and received a nod.

"Ino-chan, Kiba, I'll see you there!" Naruto called, before dashing off, his mind focused on a spar with Sai.

xxxTBCxxx

June: I hate this chapter, really, really, really, hate it. But at least it's something! The re-introduction of Sai and next chapter, the chunnin exams! Sevenletterword your omake will be in the next chapter~

Kit: Ha! Sai makes Naruto's inner self glow and sparkle XD

June: o.O I did not intend for that to be so gay XD

June  
x


End file.
